Une boîte de chocolats
by C-Aemilia
Summary: La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ? UA.
1. Prologue

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Librement inspiré du roman (et surtout du film) Nos étoiles contraires, de John Green. Cette histoire fera honneur au couple James/Lily. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...

La maladie

Le crabe

Le cancer

C'est ce sur quoi je suis tombée... Certains gagnent au loto, d'autres dénichent le travail dont ils rêvent, fondent une famille, certes pas idéale, mais qui les comblerait... Moi, j'ai gagné des cellules anarchiques envahissant mon organisme, l'empêchant de se développer à sa guise. Cependant, j'ai un point commun avec tous ces gens qui m'entourent : j'ai envie de vivre, de prouver à la maladie que je suis plus forte qu'elle...Et peut-être qu'à mon tour, je tomberais sur un bon chocolat, fourré praliné. Mon préféré.

Je m'appelle Lily Rose Evans. Je viens de souffler mes dix-sept bougies et je suis en bonne voie pour vaincre la leucémie qui est entrée dans ma vie quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

Prologue 

\- Ma chérie, j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas oublié que nous devions faire les magasins ce matin ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de ma mère, Katerine.

Je grognai et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Quelques rayons de soleil m'aveuglèrent et j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, qu'elle caressa doucement. J'adorais ma mère, vraiment, sauf quand elle rentrait dans la chambre pour me réveiller, dans une exubérance que je soupçonnais exagérée. La maladie avait beaucoup affecté mes parents, bien plus que moi. Je savais qu'ils souffraient au quotidien, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir su m'offrir une bonne santé. Depuis l'annonce du diagnostic, ils faisaient tout pour que je me sente bien, m'étouffant parfois. Je parais ingrate mais en réalité, je souhaitait qu'ils pensent un peu à eux de temps en temps et uniquement à eux. Leur vie ne pouvait pas se résumer qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas être égoïste.

\- Ton petit-déjeuner est servi ! Reprit-elle, sa voix se noyant dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de chaussée.

L'idée d'un bon café et de quelques tranches de bacon me plut. Cependant, je me savais ambitieuse. Mon estomac tolérait à peine quelques gorgées de cette boisson et à peine une bouchée de bacon. Mais ma mère tenait absolument à me préparer des repas gargantuesques, dans l'espoir que l'appétit revienne. En vain jusque là. Je picorais comme un sage petit moineau. Je m'extirpai péniblement du lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Je pris un gilet, sentant les premiers frissons du lever parcourir mes bras. Je décidai de passer par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir le visage et ôter toute trace de mes sueurs nocturnes. Le miroir accueillit un visage fatigué (malgré les grandes nuits que je faisais) et la maigreur de mon corps. Quelques tâches de rousseur pigmentaient ma peau, ressortant affreusement sur la pâleur de mon épiderme. Mes cheveux roux, coupés courts, étaient ébouriffés. Je supportais très mal l'image que renvoyait le miroir et j'avouais ne faire aucun effort pour y remédier. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais renoncé à ma longue chevelure ondulée. Certaines personnes diront que l'apparat est futile, tant que le traitement est efficace. Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'avais énormément souffert de la perte de mes cheveux et de mon corps, qui s'amincissait au fil des cures de traitement. La chimiothérapie guérissait certes, mais elle m'avait enlevé toute féminité. Un deuil temporaire, mais qui ne laissait pas indifférent, surtout à l'adolescence où notre corps est censé s'épanouir.

Un odeur de bacon emplissait la cuisine lorsque j'y pénétrais quelques minutes plus tard, le regard plus réveillé. Ma mère m'attendait, une tasse de café à la main, chantonnant « Help » des Beatles, qui résonnait à travers la radio. Elle adorait cette chanson, même si elle avouait également frisonner en écoutant « Hey June »

\- Ton père nous a laissé sa carte bleue, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant notre sésame de la journée. Tu sais ce que cela signifie !?

Je souris.

\- Que tu vas avoir un malin plaisir à la faire chauffer ?

Je m'installai tranquillement, légèrement courbaturée. J'humai la bonne odeur de mon café. Depuis quelques semaines, mon odorat et mes papilles avait repris leurs droits et je redécouvrais avec plaisir des senteurs et des goûts que les traitements m'avaient ôté.

\- Exact ! J'imagine déjà les petites robes que tu pourras porter cet été, avec les chaussures assorties, aucun intérêt sinon...

Je secouais la tête, amusée par son exubérance. Je bus quelques gorgées du breuvage et fut vite écœurée, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je grignotai un morceau de bacon mais mon corps faisait barrage. Les médecins m'avaient prévenu que l'appétit mettrait un certain temps à revenir après la fin du traitement mais j'avouai que je commençais à trouver cela très long.

\- Maman, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un poupée, rétorquai-je mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

\- Prend le temps de finir ton petit-déjeuner et va te préparer, j'ai quelques papiers à finir pour le travail... Et je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé carte blanche pour le shopping.

Je fis mine d'être blasée et elle sortit de la cuisine en rigolant. Elle aimait s'occuper de moi et me choyer à outrance. Quelle fille serai-je si je lui enlevais ce plaisir ? Elle avait mis son activité professionnelle de côté depuis l'annonce de la maladie. Mes parents étaient tous deux médecins. Si Henry, mon père, travaillait encore à plein temps, ma mère n'exerçait qu'à tiers temps. Mon père avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier quant à la poursuite de son activité malgré le cancer même si je comprenais ce geste. Il se noyait dans son travail pour oublier le quotidien et ne pas assister à mes périodes de souffrance. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il se le reprochait mais je lui avais assuré que la vie continuait, que notre famille avait besoin de manger et que mes soins coûtaient parfois cher. Ma mère compensait pour deux.

Quand mon estomac protesta vivement, je vidais ma tasse de café dans l'évier et mit les restes de bacon sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les animaux les mangeraient à ma place. Quelques instants plus tard, je glissais avec bonheur sous une douche brûlante. Mon épiderme rougissait mais je ressentais à peine une sensation de brûlure. La chimiothérapie détruisait tout. Une fois devant mon armoire, le choix de vêtements fut très rapide. J'optai pour un jean serré bleu et un pull fin assorti. J'oubliai toute idée de coiffure et de maquillage. La coquetterie ne faisait plus partie de mon quotidien. Et pourtant j'adorais mes yeux verts, qui méritaient d'être mis en valeur. Je n'en avais pas le courage.

\- Tu es prête ma chérie ?

Je rejoignis ma mère dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était très élégante, comme à l'accoutumée, contrastant fortement avec moi. Elle a toujours aimé soigner son apparence, même si ses vêtements se cachaient souvent sous une blouse blanche.

\- Allons-y avant que je change d'avis ! Répondis-je en sortant sous les rayons de soleil matinaux.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial se déroula sous le babillage de Katerine. Je l'écoutais, fournissant une réponse qui semblait la satisfaire de temps à autre. Nous arrivâmes à destination sans encombres. Une folle escapade commençais et je n'étais pas sûr d'en sortir indemne.

* * *

Ce fut seulement en fin d'après-midi que je retrouvais la tranquillité de ma chambre. J'aimais énormément cette pièce, que j'avais redécorée au cours de mon traitement. Un pan de mur était presque recouvert de divers post-it colorés, sur lesquelles s'étalaient les diverses pensées qui m'ont traversée pendant ces derniers mois. Comme une journal intime. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris cette soudaine lubie, qui représentait une forme de thérapie pour moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas réellement de mots pour l'expliquer. Quand je serais prête, je pourrais les enlever et les ranger dans une boîte, comme je rangerais la maladie dans un coin de mon esprit.

J'avais fait de ma chambre un cocon, celui qui m'a tenu compagnie durant de longues heures, où la conscience ailleurs, j'endurais les premiers effets indésirables du traitement.

Je rangeais mes nouvelles acquisitions dans le placard mural. J'avouais que j'aimais beaucoup les robes que m'avait conseillé ma mère. J'espérais avoir l'envie de les porter cet été, avec une meilleure mine et un corps plus agréable à regarder. Cela ferait tellement plaisir à Katerine.

Le premier album de Muse résonnait en sourdine dans ma chambre lorsque mon père rentra du travail quelques heures plus tard. Homme de grande taille, les cheveux bruns striés de blancs et les traits prématurément ridés, j'avais hérité de lui ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra, un sourire doux illuminant son visage. Je levai le regard de mon livre et l'accueillit en souriant également.

\- Dois-je fais des heures supplémentaires pour compenser la folie dépensière de ta mère ? Demanda-t-il après m'avoir salué, le regard faussement blasé.

\- Hmm, je dois reconnaître qu'elle a été très raisonnable...

\- Cela me rassure, mon estomac aurait grogné si j'avais dû renoncer à certains de mes petits plaisirs culinaires, répondit-il, en tapotant son ventre légèrement rebondi.

Je rigolais et le traitait gentiment d'idiot. J'aimais mon père pour sa capacité à ne pas me rappeler sans cesse que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres adolescentes de mon âge. La maladie était un sujet tabou entre nous, même si elle avait étonnement accentué notre complicité.

\- Dommage en effet, surtout que Maman s'est fait un malin plaisir à te préparer un énorme plat de lasagnes...

\- Et je parie que tu seras ravie de partager mon assiette...

J'aimais beaucoup picorer dans l'assiette de mon père, trouvant la nourriture étrangement plus attirante dans le plat des autres. Une vraie enfant gâtée. Mon père disait que cette manie l'agaçait mais cela lui donnait un meilleur prétexte pour se servir une assiette plus conséquente. Je crois qu'il appréciait aussi l'idée que je me nourrisse de nouveau, sans que mon estomac ne rejette la moindre miette.

\- Bien vu, même Maman a renoncé à mettre une troisième assiette à table !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques paroles. Je crus entendre les mots « femmes » et « incorrigibles ». Je secouais la tête, refusant volontairement de rentrer dans son jeu. Il fronça les sourcils et je rigolais encore.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, ta mère nous attend pour manger, dit-il en prenant sa voix la plus grave, celle qu'il employait pour me disputer quand j'étais enfant.

\- Même pas peur !

Je refermais mon livre et son regard se posa dessus. Il tiqua sans doute sur le titre de l'ouvrage.

\- Tu le lis encore ? Tu en es à combien de fois exactement ?

Je haussais les épaules. Si je reste, de Gayle Forman était mon roman favori. Je l'avais lu une bonne dizaine de fois et en appréciais toujours la moindre ligne. J'aimais cette idée d'avoir le choix de rester vivant ou pas, d'avoir le temps de mesurer le pour et le contre et de pouvoir imaginer sa vie si la décision se portait sur les vivants.

\- Papa, c'est comme les post-it, un jour je me lasserais de le lire... Je le mettrais alors de côté, dans cette même boite.

\- J'ai envie que ce jour arrive très vite..., murmura-t-il.

Je pris sa main en sortant de la chambre et la serait fort. Je croyais en cette possibilité.

Je m'appelle Lily Rose Evans, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en rémission d'une leucémie. Cette journée a semblé bien banale. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Je mène un combat tous les jours et j'espère bien en être la gagnante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

* * *

Chapitre 1

La séance shopping de Katerine n'avait rien d'innocent. Elle souhaitait me changer les idées avant les examens que je devais effectuer deux jours plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une visite de surveillance, où les soignants me feraient une ponction de moelle osseuse et une prise de sang. Une consultation post-traitement pour s'assurer que la moelle osseuse greffée fonctionnait normalement. C'était la deuxième visite depuis la fin des cures deux mois auparavant. Je refusais que mes parents m'accompagnent, j'estimais que je devais affronter ces rendez-vous seule. Ma mère en était peinée mais respectait mon choix, d'où sa résolution de mener la danse à la maison les jours précédents la visite. De plus, j'avais remarqué que les médecins étaient plus francs envers moi, en l'absence de mes parents. Tout au long de la maladie, ils les avaient épargné, choisissant leurs mots avec soin et prudence. Quand j'étais seule, ils ne me cachaient rien et j'appréciais énormément cette franchise. Je considérais être assez mure pour entendre les vérités, sans fioritures.

Le réveil sonna tôt ce matin-là, trop tôt. Je m'étais endormie tard dans la nuit, la gorge serrée, malgré les chansons d'Oasis qui résonnaient à travers mes écouteurs pour me détendre. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir, mon corps suant m'a réveillé à peine quelques heures plus tard, me forçant à changer de pyjama. A ce moment-là, mes parents s'agitaient déjà dans la maison. Pour eux aussi, la nuit avait été courte.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, ma mère s'affairait dans quelques dossiers, éparpillés sur la table ronde. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

\- Bonjour ma douce, dit-elle doucement, alors que je posais un baiser sur sa joue. Je ne t'ai rien préparé, je sais que tu manges guère ces matins-là...

\- Tu as bien fait, je n'ai pas faim.

Je me servis une petite tasse de café et le sucrait à outrance, espérant que cela m'aiderait à le boire. Une boite d'Atarax, un léger sédatif, reposait à côté de la machine à café. Je pouvais prendre ce médicament les matins des examens pour me détendre mais je ne le souhaitais pas. J'estimais que mon organisme avait suffisamment pris de traitement pour le reste de sa vie. Les autres ponctions de moelle osseuse s'étaient déroulées sans, je pouvais m'en passer.

Je m'accoudais contre le plan de travail, silencieuse. Les yeux fatigués de Katerine témoignaient de sa nuit agitée et cela me fit culpabiliser. Nous n'avions pas demandé à ce que la maladie s'installe dans notre maison, comme un membre à part entière. Mes parents souffraient de cette situation et je l'accentuais en les écartant du départ de l'indésirable. Mais leur contribution était de trop pour moi.

\- Ton père et moi serons toute la journée au cabinet, reprit ma mère. Dès que ton rendez-vous est terminé, tu nous appelles et je viendrais te chercher.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je pense que je pourrais rentrer en bus...

\- Il en est tout simplement hors de question ! Tes examens ne sont pas anodins et je ne veux pas que tu te promènes seule dans la rue, imagine que des effets secondaires se manifestent ?

Je n'insistais pas et vidais ma tasse de café pleine dans l'évier. Malgré un goût sucré prononcé, cela n'avait pas convenu à mes papilles. Je passais derrière ma mère et glissais une main sur son épaule, que je serrais doucement. Katerine soupira.

\- Quelle maman suis-je ? C'est moi qui devrait te réconforter... Je me sens tellement inutile dans ces moments-là...

J'encerclais son cou avec mon bras et posais la tête sur son épaule.

\- Non, tu respectes mes choix, c'est différent... Tu prends énormément sur toi et j'apprécie beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va très bien se passer.

Je ne mentais pas. J'étais étonnement plutôt sereine par rapport à la conclusion de cette consultation. Si le cancer revenait, je pensais le ressentir. Du moins, je l'espérais. Les prémices de la leucémie avaient marqué mon esprit à vif. Je ne pouvais que les reconnaître s'ils surgissaient à nouveau. Ma mère se retourna et glissa une main dans mes cheveux courts.

\- J'admire ton optimisme, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... tu as été fantastique dans ton combat...

\- Arrête maman, tu exagères, répondis-je, gênée.

\- Si ma chérie, je t'ai vu dans les pires moments et tu avais toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux... Alors que moi, je me cachais dans la chambre pour pleurer et ne pas te montrer ma détresse.

Je la serrais dans mes bras pour dissimuler mon émoi. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je réprimais difficilement des larmes. J'espérais de tout cœur que cela serait bientôt derrière nous, comme un lointain souvenir.

\- J'estime que toute la famille s'en est très bien sortie, tu sais..., repris-je en souriant.

\- Mais ta sœur...

\- N'en parlons pas, veux-tu !

Elle hocha la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses dossiers. Je sortis de la cuisine pour aller me préparer à l'étage. Une fois douchée et habillée, je préparais un petit sac dans lequel je glissais mon Ipod, des écouteurs et Si je reste. La consultation commençait rarement à l'heure, d'où quelques munitions nécessaires.

Mes parents m'attendaient dans le hall, fin prêts. Je revêtis un gilet, les rayons de soleil en cette fin de mois de mai réchauffaient encore difficilement mon corps frêle. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula en silence. Mes parents me déposèrent devant l'entrée et je les embrassais, leur visage cachant mal le désarroi et l'appréhension. Avant de passer les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, je leur adressai un petit signe de la main et inspirais un bon coup.

* * *

Blanc, blanc et blanc. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, les gens qui les traversaient aussi. Certains vêtus de chemises fendues bariolées de l'hôpital, d'autres portaient des blouses de différentes couleurs selon la profession et enfin les visiteurs arboraient leurs tenues de civils. Pour ma part, je faisais partie de ceux qui changeraient de costume dans quelques instants.

Le service d'hématologie se trouvait au deuxième étage. Je partageais l'ascenseur avec deux autres patients accompagnés de leur famille. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je leur offris un mince sourire de politesse. Les discussions animées et joyeuses raisonnaient rarement dans la cabine. Je descendis à l'étage concerné et saluai mes camarades de voyage. L'étage se divisait en trois grands couloirs. Deux concernaient les hospitalisations à moyens et longs séjours et le troisième recevait les patients venant pour une consultation ou une hospitalisation journalière, pour un examen par exemple. Comme moi. Je m'engageai dedans, les cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourtant très sereine deux heures plus tôt, je sentis une légère inquiétude pointer en moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau des infirmières et fut accueillie par le sourire d'une jeune soignante brune. Je le reconnus de suite. Elle s'appelait Eva et s'était occupeé de moi lors de la dernière consultation. Ma mémoire visuelle fonctionnait énormément depuis le diagnostic du cancer. Je serais sans doute capable de reconnaître chaque visage des infirmières, aide-soignantes et médecins qui avaient gravité autour de ma prise en charge. Ils avaient été ma seule compagnie pendant les longues semaines passées en chambre stérile, durant la première phase de traitement.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, j'ai rendez-vous pour une prise de sang et un examen de la moelle osseuse, dis-je d'une voix timide, en tendant ma convocation et les étiquettes nominatives que j'avais récupéré un peu plus tôt à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

\- Bonjour Lily... j'avoue être toujours autant impressionnée par l'éclat et la couleur de tes yeux, répondit-elle, employant une familiarité qui me plaisait.

Elle me l'avait déjà souligné lors de notre première rencontre. Avant d'être malade, je me lassais souvent de ce compliment, car trop répétitif. Mais j'avais appris à l'apprécier car cela signifiait qu'un peu de vie régnait encore en moi. Cliché... je le concède. Munie de ma convocation, Eva chercha mon dossier et vérifia les modalités de la consultation. Elle revient vers moi quelques instants plus tard.

\- Bien tu as rendez-vous dans un petit quart d'heure avec le Dr Webber. Je te propose de faire la prise de sang en attendant.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente. Il s'agissait de la salle de soins où les infirmières réalisaient les prises de sang et stockaient tout le matériel pour les différents soins. Je m'installai dans le grand fauteuil et relevai la manche de mon gilet. Quelques veines subsistaient encore au niveau du bras droit, malgré les nombreux prélèvements déjà effectués. Eva farfouillait dans différents tiroirs, sortant un garrot, des cotons, du désinfectant et des tubes aux bouchons colorés. Un trop grand nombre de tubes. L'infirmière s'installa à mes côtés, posant son matériel dans un plateau en fer.

\- Je sais que ce nombre de tubes peut paraître impressionnant, dit-elle en remarquant ma grimace. Mais je t'assure que c'est minime.

Elle serra le garrot autour de mon bras et le tâtonna à la recherche d'une veine suffisamment importante pour supporter le prélèvement.

\- Je crains toujours autant les prises de sang... C'est ridicule, avec toutes celles que j'ai eu ces derniers mois...

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est normal, chaque personne a ses petites angoisses... Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Elle désinfecta la bout de peau où elle avait repéré la veine et enfila des gants en latex. Je savais qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant l'acte de soins. Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je garde plutôt le moral... J'ai repris un peu de poids, même si je ne remplis toujours pas mes vêtements comme il le faudrait. Mais je crois que cela arrange plutôt ma mère, qui a pu ainsi se faire plaisir en m'achetant des nouveaux habits pour cet été.

Eva rigola doucement et je grimaçai quand l'aiguille (pourtant fine) traversa mon épiderme. Je détournai le regard.

\- Je la comprends, cela fait parti des petits plaisirs des mamans, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Tu sais, c'est un moyen pour elle de déculpabiliser... C'est un phénomène que nous retrouvons chez de très nombreux parents. Ils considèrent la maladie comme une erreur qu'ils n'auraient pas dû produire et ils cherchent un moyen de la compenser, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Je soupirai.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas de leur faute... Je veux dire, cela m'est arrivé, comme cela aurait pu concerner le fils des voisins. C'est comme ça, personne n'est responsable.

\- Toi tu le sais, mais concernant les parents, c'est un processus plus long et l'acceptation survient souvent des années après. Surtout quand les enfants malades sont jeunes.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être plus inquiète pour eux que pour moi-même...

Eva desserra le garrot. Je sentis alors l'aiguille se retirer et un coton imbibé de désinfectant prendre sa place. Je soufflai, satisfaite que cela soit terminé. Le prélèvement de moelle osseuse ne serait pas plus agréable mais au moins, je serais sous anesthésie locale.

\- Ma belle, tu es trop mature pour ton propre bien je crois..., répondit la jeune infirmière en apposant un petit pansement sur mon bras.

\- Sorti de votre bouche ainsi, je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, rétorquai-je en souriant.

\- Hmm, je concède que c'était un peu maladroit... Tout cela pour te dire que tu dois avant tout penser à toi. Ce n'est pas à toi de tenir le rôle de parents et ils refuseront sans doute que tu leur enlèves cela.

Je remis en place mon gilet et croisait les bras contre ma mince poitrine.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?

\- Es-tu déjà aller à des groupes de soutien, organisés par des associations ?

Eva étiqueta chacun des tubes avec les étiquettes à mon nom que je lui avais fourni à mon arrivée. Elle compléta l'ordonnance et rangea le tout dans une petite pochette en plastique, qu'elle déposa dans un petit panier en plastique où d'autres pochettes se trouvaient déjà.

\- Ce genre de réunions où nous nous installons en cercle autour d'un monsieur volontaire pour écouter nos jérémiades de jeunes malades ?

\- Tu ne manques pas de verve et d'ironie, répondit Eva en rigolant. Oui, je parle de ce genre de réunion.

\- Le Dr Webber me l'a suggéré et mes parents aimeraient aussi. Ils souhaiteraient que je rencontre des jeunes de mon âge dans le même cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'y résoudre. Est-ce que c'est réellement bénéfique de rencontrer des gens tout aussi malade ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, oui. Car les adolescents qui se présentent dans ces séances sont souvent optimistes, ont envie de se battre et veulent le crier sous tous les toits.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis dans ce cas-là ?

Eva sembla réfléchir. Elle écrivit quelques phrases dans mon dossier, faisant sans doute un résumé de notre conversation et de son ressenti par rapport à mon moral du moment.

\- J'ai lu ton dossier Lily...je t'ai rencontré deux fois et... je n'en ai aucun doute.

Elle referma le document et me sourit gentiment. Décidément, j'appréciais beaucoup cette fille. Elle semblait jeune et pourtant déjà si à l'aise dans son travail. Elle se leva et m'invita à la suivre. Nous rejoignîmes une autre salle d'examen, dans laquelle m'attendait le Dr John Webber. La petite cinquantaine, un physique un peu empâté et les tempes grisonnantes, il renvoyait une image rassurante, voire paternelle. Il m'avait suivi tout au long de la maladie, depuis l'annonce du diagnostic. Je l'estimais beaucoup, car très présent et investi. Enfin pour ma part.

\- Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en me serrant la main.

\- Pas trop mal...

Je retirais le gilet et le glissait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je posais mon sac sur le sol, revêtu de lino gris-blanc. Finalement, je n'avais pas ouvert Si je reste, les consultations s'étant enchaînées plus facilement que prévu.

\- Désolé d'être aussi direct, mais préfère-tu commencer par l'examen ou la consultation en elle-même ?

\- L'examen, comme ça, j'en serais débarrassé.

\- Très bien. As-tu pris ta douche à la bétadine ce matin ?

J'hochai la tête. La bétadine scrub, appelée communément bétadine rouge était un savon désinfectant dont on se servait au préalable d'un examen invasif ou d'une opération. J'étais habituée à m'en servir. Simple mesure de précaution par rapport au risque d'infection. Ce produit laissait facilement des traces rouge-orangées dans la baignoire, au grand dam de ma mère, très maniaque.

\- Parfait. Tu vas aller te changer dans la pièce à côté. Tu mets la chemise fendue et ensuite Eva viendra te rejoindre pour préparer le matériel. C'est elle qui m'assiste aujourd'hui, dit-il, un sourire confiant éclairant son visage encore jeune.

De nouveau je dodelinai de la tête et gagnai la salle voisine. Je me déshabillai et revêtis la longue chemise, non adaptée pour les personnes pudiques. J'entendis et Eva et le médecin échanger des paroles de l'autre côté du mur. Je crus saisir mon nom et décidais que je ne voulais rien savoir de leur conversation. Je m'installais sur la table d'examen et attendis la jeune infirmière.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le côté, la table d'examen à hauteur du Dr Webber. Habillé en stérile, servi par Eva, il se préparait à faire l'anesthésie locale après un asepsie minutieuse au niveau de la hanche. Je grimaçai de nouveau quand l'aiguille, bien plus grosse cette fois-ci, pénétra ma peau. Une sensation de brûlure suivit et je serrais les dents. Lors de la toute première consultation, le médecin m'avait expliqué que la ponction se faisait au niveau de la crête iliaque, à l'arrière de l'os de la hanche. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se souvenait de chaque prélèvement car les piqûres d'anesthésie semblaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Eva tenta de faire la conversation mais je ne fus pas très réceptive. Cependant je l'écoutais raconter quelques petites anecdotes sur sa vie et plaisanter avec le Dr Webber. Certains patients diraient que c'est un manque de respect mais à cet instant, j'appréciais leur choix d'accepter mon silence.

\- Voilà c'est terminé, déclara le médecin derrière son masque, une demi-heure plus tard.

Mes entrailles se dénouèrent soudainement et je sentis mon corps se détendre. L'examen n'avait pas été douloureux en soi mais une inexplicable oppression s'était emparée de moi pendant son exécution. J'entendais Eva ranger le matériel et le médecin jeter les instruments à usage unique ou souillés. Il retira ses gants et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi

\- Fourbue et endolorie, comme si je venais de faire une longue séance de sport, avouai-je.

\- C'est normal malheureusement. Pas de nausées, de maux de tête ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Je peux me lever ?

\- Je vais t'aider, intervint Eva. Je doute que tu apprécies mais je préfère rester à tes côtés pendant que tu rhabilles.

J'approuvais à contrecœur et la jeune infirmière m'offrit son bras pour m'aider à se lever. Une sensation de vertige me fit légèrement tituber et Eva me réinstalla de suite sur la chaise que le Dr Webber venait de quitter pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas pu mangé ce matin, mon corps proteste c'est tout...

\- Cela peut être un effet de l'examen aussi, dit Eva, un pli soucieux déformant son front. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre de jus de fruits.

J'écoutai son conseil sans broncher et attendis qu'elle revienne. Ma gorge sèche sembla apprécier le jus d'orange et je ne fus pas mécontente de me réhydrater un peu. Eva m'aida ensuite à me revêtir et je pus rejoindre sans trop de difficultés le bureau du Dr Webber. La consultation se déroula rapidement. A la fin, je décidai de lui demander, sans conviction aucune, un document concernant les fameuses réunions entre adolescents et jeunes de mon âge. Le médecin approuva la démarche et m'encouragea vivement de nouveau d'y participer. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'y réfléchirais en tant voulu. Au moment de partir, je lui serrais la main ainsi qu'à Eva les remerciant tout les deux de leur sollicitude.

A la moindre sensation étrange, tu n'hésites pas à nous contacter, recommanda une dernière fois le Dr Webber. La ponction de moelle osseuse n'est pas un acte anodin, il est important d'être attentif au moins effet indésirable.

\- Très bien. Quand aurais-je les résultats ?

\- D'ici une dizaine de jours pour la biopsie... Et sans doute cet après-midi ou demain concernant la prise de sang. S'il y a le moindre soucis, nous t'en tiendrons informée.

J'hochais la tête et quittais le bureau. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur et envoyai un message à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Mon estomac grognait et je rêvais soudainement de manger un hamburger bien gras avec des frites toutes aussi grasse, accompagnés d'un soda. Je savais que cela n'était pas très conseillé après un tel examen mais j'en avais réellement envie. Est-ce mon corps le supporterait ? Cela serait étonnant.

Assise sur un banc devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, j'attendis Katerine en zieutant distraitement la brochure fournie par le Dr Webber. Les réunions étaient animées par un certain James Potter. D'après les informations fournies, il avait perdu sa maman d'un cancer et souhaitait mettre à profit cette mauvaise expérience pour aider les autres. Les rendez-vous se déroulaient à la bibliothèque, deux fois par semaine, le soir. Un bruit de klaxon détourna mon regard du document. Ma mère me faisait des grands signes de la main au volant de sa voiture rutilante.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je m'assois à ses côtés.

Je pris les lunettes de soleil qu'elle me tendit et accrochait la ceinture de sécurité. Le soleil était au zénith à cette heure de la journée et picotait agréablement la peau. Fait étonnant en Angleterre.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant si tu veux bien...

\- Pas de soucis ma chérie. Je suppose que tu as faim ?

Elle contrôla ses rétroviseurs et s'engagea sur la voie principale, à la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Tu accepterais de m'emmener dans un fast-food ?

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Elle savait autant que moi que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais sa joie de me voir réclamer à manger prenait le dessus.

\- Que dirais-tu de prendre à emporter et de partager avec ton père ?

Cela me convenait parfaitement. J'approuvai vivement et la voiture prit la direction du restaurant le plus près. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas complètement perdue.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Quelques réponses aux reviews...

**Mlane :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Marylin06 **: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour la suite;)

**Guest :** Je compte être sympa avec Lily, elle a déjà eu son lot de malchance^^ Une partie des résultats sont dans ce chapitre, la suite sera pour plus tard. Elle ira dans ces groupes de parole mais un peu plus tard et elles seront animées par un certain James Potter. Mais cela est une autre histoire^^ Bonne lecture !

**Dee Mill **: Heureuse que tu apprécies cette histoire^^ Désolée pour les fautes qui persistent malgré les relectures, tant que ça ne gêne pas trop à la lecture... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Les jours suivants furent monotones. Le lendemain de la consultation, j'eus les premiers effets secondaires de la ponction de moelle osseuse. Une lourde fatigue s'abattit sur moi, telle une enclume qui m'assomma. Les médecins appelaient cela _asthénie. _Je restais de longues heures dans mon lit, les couvertures montées jusqu'à mes yeux, car prise de nombreux frissons. Cela me changeait des habituelles sueurs nocturnes qui me réveillaient vers le milieu de la nuit. Mes parents proposèrent de m'apporter des plateaux repas mais je refusai. Je tenais à venir partager les repas familiaux, étant ma seule sortie de la chambre de la journée, avec les bains du matin. Cependant, je mangeais peu malgré l'insistance de ma mère. Elle souhaitait au moins que je privilégie les féculents et protéines. Moi qui préférait le sucré...

Quand je pus enfin faire trois pas d'affilé sans être trop fatiguée, je reçus un e-mail de Miranda, une de mes plus proches amies. Bien qu'absente durant la maladie pour cause d'études dans un collège privé se situant en Irlande, nous avions énormément correspondu ces derniers mois. Elle a été un véritable soutien, me changeant les idées au travers de ses longs messages drôles, exempts de toute allusion au cancer et remplis d'anecdotes sur sa vie à l'internat. Attirant souvent la poisse, elle drainait un bon cota de maladresses, boulettes et autres joyeuseries du même acabit. Mais cela la rendait d'autant plus attachante et je l'aimais comme une sœur.

_Hey ma Lilou, _

_Comment vas-tu ma belle ? (je sais que c'est une question stupide étant donné les examens que tu viens de passer mais je serais foncièrement une mauvaise fille malpolie si je ne posais pas cette question des plus basiques...). Me revoilà pour notre rencontre hebdomadaire dont tu ne peux plus te passer j'en suis sure, appelée plus communément le Mardi Ragotage ! Cette fois-ci, je vais t'épargner mes simagrées habituelles (bien que je pourrais encore te raconter un roman... d'ailleurs je songe sérieusement à sortir une trilogie...) et en venir à l'information principale... suspense...suspense... Je RENTRE AU PAYS ce samedi ! Autant dire que je suis très excitée et ma famille aussi !_

Miranda étudiait dans un collège à Dublin depuis la rentrée précédente et revenait très peu sur Londres. Les économies de ses parents partaient dans les frais scolaires et le logement. Ils ne pouvaient lui offrir qu'un billet d'avion pour un retour pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle se partageait ainsi entre sa famille et ses amies, lui laissant peu de temps pour souffler. Ce fut les derniers moments passés avec elle, avant la découverte de mon cancer à la fin du mois de décembre et le début du traitement à peine quelques jours après. Miranda m'avait beaucoup manquée pendant ces mois mais je fus tout de même heureuse qu'elle soit absente. Ainsi, elle ne m'avait pas vu avec le teint blafard, le crâne presque chauve et la fatigue accablante. J'avais meilleure mine à présent et mes cheveux poussaient doucement mais sûrement.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'insuffler une sacrée force du tonnerre dont tu sembles manquer parfois. J'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu et de découvrir avec toi toutes les possibilités que nous offre Londres maintenant que nous sommes quasi majeures ! A nous les premiers verres d'alcool dans les bars... (avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de charme certes mais je crois en nous !), les soirées (pyjama ?) entres amies jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les grands magasins de vêtements sans les parents ! La liberté en résumé ! _

Je rigolais toute seule, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, lisant le message pour la énième fois. Katerine, en bonne maman poule, semblait moins enthousiaste.

\- Maintenant que je sais ce que vous comptez faire, hors de question de te laisser sortir à Londres ! Avait-elle rétorqué la veille alors que je lui avais lu le message pendant qu'elle préparait une ratatouille.

J'adorais ce plat français et pour le coup, il avait éveillé grandement mes sens dont mes papilles qui en avaient salivé d'avance. J'avais ricané gentiment à la remarque de ma mère.

\- Je croyais que tu encourageais ma vie sociale ?

\- Oui vie sociale, pas débauche ! Avait-elle dit en brandissant son éplucheur sous mon nez, perdant toute crédibilité.

\- Un verre, juste un verre ! Avec notre minois, je ne pense pas en négocier plus avec un barman récalcitrant !

\- J'ai eu dix-sept avant toi et le verre se transformait souvent en demi bouteille.

J'avais secoué la tête, certaine d'avoir le dernier mot sur ma mère. Elle était trop heureuse à l'idée de me voir sortir et m'aérer l'esprit avec Miranda. Ainsi elle fermerait les yeux sur l'unique verre d'alcool et me laisserait un peu d'argent pour me faire plaisir en babioles.

_Je suis déjà en train de préparer ma valise et j'ai plein de surprises pour toi. Dublin regorge de petites merveilles et j'avais envie de te gâter à outrance (surtout que j'ai loupé ton anniversaire...). J'espère que tu pourras venir me voir pendant un long week-end. Je te ferais visiter Trinity College et son immense bibliothèque que tu adorerais, le Musée de la Guinness où tu pourrais goûter cette bière foncée au goût très particulier, le quartier Temple Bar où résonnent des jeunes groupes de musique à tous les coins de rue... Sans oublier les magasins de vêtements où tu découvrirais la mode dublinoise un peu particulière... J'ai vraiment hâte !_

Moi aussi j'avais hâte. J'espérais vraiment que mes parents et le Dr Webber m'autoriseraient à quitter la maison quelques jours pour un petit séjour en Irlande. Je m'imaginais déjà, pendant les quelques jours de repos que nous avions pendant l'automne, me promener dans les rues de Dublin, à l'affût de nouvelles découvertes. Nous partions souvent en vacances avec mes parents et ils avaient une petite préférence pour la France, où nous passions trois semaines tous les ans. J'aimais aussi beaucoup ce pays mais je souhaitais voir d'autres horizons. Seulement, est-ce que je serais suffisamment en forme pour prendre l'avion et passer quelques jours intensifs à l'étranger ? J'avais envie d'y croire.

_Bref, j'atterris à Londres en début d'après-midi. Mes parents viennent me récupérer à l'aéroport et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu partages le dîner avec nous le soir. A travers tes messages, j'ai compris que tu grignotais telle une petite souris mais je ferais en sorte que Maman te prépare un de tes plats préférés (tu sais qu'elle s'est mise à la cuisine française ? Incroyable...). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

Je fus interrompue par un léger coup frappé sur la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère entra, une enveloppe blanche coincée entre ses doigts. Son regard marqua l'étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse ?

\- Rien, je relis simplement le message de Miranda, répondis-je en me calant au fond de ma chaise du bureau, un bras entourant mon genou.

Katerine secoua la tête.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas une lettre manuscrite, elle serait déjà froissée par tes nombreuses lectures.

\- C'est parce que je suis tellement contente de la revoir... J'aurais aimé avoir encore meilleure mine pour l'accueillir.

Ma mère pénétra dans la chambre et vint s'appuyer contre mon bureau, en face de moi. Elle posa l'enveloppe blanche à côté de l'ordinateur portable et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle ne souhaite pas de faux semblants, murmura-t-elle. Elle t'aimera toujours, avec tes cheveux courts, ton teint un peu pâle et ton corps qui reprend doucement forme...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir c'est tout...

Pourquoi tu la décevrais ? Tu t'es battue comme une chef et tu es en bonne voie pour gagner cette fichue bataille.

J'haussai les épaules. Certes les derniers résultats de la biopsie de la moelle osseuse m'étaient encore inconnus mais la prise de sang reflétait un fonctionnement plutôt bon. Mes défenses immunitaires s'affolaient un peu, étant encore très sensibles au moindre virus passant de le coin, mais elles avaient besoin de se reconstruire. Cela prendrait un peu de temps. En attendant, j'étais prudente à bien me couvrir lorsque je sortais.

\- Oui mais elle souhaite que nous fassions pleins de sorties ou autre... Et si je ne peux pas suivre le rythme ? Mon corps me fait souvent faux bon ces derniers temps...

\- Miranda n'évoquait pas des soirées pyjamas dans son message ? Promis, je vous préparerais les pop corn et sortirais les sacs de couchage !

Je lui tirais la langue, en réponse au sourire moqueur qui éclairait son visage. Mais les soirées films à l'eau de rose étaient aussi une bonne alternative. A mon grande étonnement, j'appréciais beaucoup ce genre de film, même si l'amour et moi, cela faisait deux. J'ai eu quelques petits flirts au début du lycée, ma timidité m'empêchant d'aller plus loin, puis ce fus le grand vide. Mais comme disait ma mère, j'étais jeune et chaque chose en son temps.

\- Bon à la base, je venais pour te donner ceci, reprit Katerine en me montrant l'enveloppe blanche. Le laboratoire nous a fait parvenir les résultats écrits de ta prise de sang, j'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais les ranger dans ton dossier.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Je m'approchai du bureau et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Je sortis une épaisse pochette rouge dans laquelle je stockais tous les papiers concernant la maladie. Je rangeais les trois feuillets du laboratoire et la pochette rejoignit rapidement son habitat initial.

\- Tu descendras dîner aussi, je t'ai réchauffé un peu de ratatouille, je sais que tu la préfères ainsi...

Je la remerciai et elle sortit de la chambre.

_N'hésites pas à me répondre rapidement, tu sais combien j'aime lire les messages des amies ! En attendant, je te fais pleins de gros bisous (baveux ?)...Je compte les jours et même les heures jusqu'à nos retrouvailles de samedi ! J'espère te voir en forme et les joues rosies, alors n'hésite pas à hiberner pendant ces quelques jours ! Je t'aime ma Lilou..._

_Miranda _

Je soupirai et fermai l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je rejoignis mes parents dans la cuisine et humai avec plaisir la bonne odeur de la ratatouille.

* * *

\- Enfin ma chérie, tu avais promis que tu irais...

\- Eh bien de toute évidence, j'ai changé d'avis ! Rétorquai-je d'une voix agacée.

Je finissais de débarrasser la table du déjeuner, pendant que ma mère faisait la vaisselle et ne comprenait pas les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à annuler le rendez-vous chez le coiffeur prit pour l'après-midi même.

\- Cela t'aurait fait du bien, ainsi qu'à tes cheveux, ils...

\- Ressemblent à rien ? Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais ils sont encore trop courts. Je refuse qu'ils le soient encore plus.

Je lavai la table et l'essuyai d'un coup de serviette. Prenant deux tasses dans le placard, je nous fis chauffer un thé. C'était notre petit plaisir après déjeuner, que nous partagions sur la terrasse. Katerine s'essuya les mains et soupira.

\- Tu es têtue quand tu t'y mets...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Telle mère, telle fille !

Je lui tendis sa tasse de thé fumante, le sourire moqueur. Elle secoua la tête et rendit les armes. Je savais pourtant qu'elle avait raison. Mes cheveux repoussaient de manière irrégulière et méritaient une jolie coupe. Mais cela signifiait de les voir tomber à nouveau et je n'étais pas encore prête. Quand je sortais, je portais très souvent un bonnet léger ou un chapeau. Je refusais les foulards noués sur la tête car trop stigmatisant. Autant écrire _cancer_ en feutre noir sur le front.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ma mère se prélassait sur une chaise longue de la terrasse, des rayons de soleil illuminant son corps mince pendant que je me trouvais dans la cuisine, faisant le plein de petits biscuits pour notre goûter. Cela faisait très enfant mais j'adorais cela, d'autant plus que mon organisme fragile le supportait plutôt bien. J'achevais ma composition lorsque la sonnette résonna dans la maison.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demandai-je d'une voix forte à Katerine.

Sans attendre la réponse, je reposai le bol de gâteaux et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée. J'entendis ma mère s'exclamer sans en comprendre un mot et se lever précipitamment de sa chaise. Elle me rejoignit dans l'entrée quand je découvris la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait sous le porche.

Ma première pensée fut de claquer la lourde porte et de la fermer à clés. Mais mes réflexes ne suivirent pas et je me contentais d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

\- Mon Dieu Lily, je... je ne pensais pas que tu serais présente, balbutia Petunia, ma sœur aînée. Maman m'avait assurée qu'elle serait seule.

Je me retournai vers la concernée et lui jetai un regard noir. Elle se mordait la lèvre, certainement très embarrassée.

\- Tu devais être chez le coiffeur, se justifia-t-elle minablement, le regard baissé.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Des pensées contradictoires traversaient en tout sens mon esprit. Je concevais aisément que ma mère souhaitait voir sa fille aînée, malgré le désaccord établi entre elle et moi depuis quelques mois mais je lui en voulais de le faire à mon insu. N'étais-je pas assez mature pour le comprendre ? Les raisons qui me poussaient à rester éloignée de Petunia m'étaient propres et personnelles, elles ne concernaient en aucun cas mes parents. A ce jour, ils ignoraient encore ce qui nous avaient séparées quelques mois auparavant et ils en souffraient. Comme si ma maladie ne suffisait pas. Je préférais que la situation reste ainsi car j'étais persuadée que la vérité leur ferait davantage mal. Quant à Petunia, elle n'assumait pas son comportement.

Cinq années nous séparaient. Nous avions toujours entretenu de bonnes relations, bien que très différentes. Grande brune aux cheveux courts, le corps trop mince et un visage pointu, elle ressemblait beaucoup à notre mère. Un charme indéniable, qu'elle ne savait malheureusement pas mettre en valeur. Très droite et fière, parfois un peu étroite d'esprit, elle aimait que les choses soient bien faites et dans les règles. Depuis quelques années, elle fréquentait Vernon Dursley, un jeune homme ambitieux, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du caractère. Il travaillait dans une grande entreprise et rêvait d'être en haut de la hiérarchie. Nul doute qu'il accéderait au poste tant convoité, quitte à écraser la concurrence. Vernon m'était indifférent et je le trouvais peu intéressant mais il convenait parfaitement à ma sœur. Suite à notre désaccord, Petunia avait trouvé refuge chez lui, sous le regard impuissant de nos parents. Depuis, ils ne prononçaient plus son nom devant moi, même s'ils lui téléphonaient de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais pardonner un jour son geste, même si je savais qu'entretenir une rancœur n'était jamais bon.

Pour me donner contenance, j'attrapai une veste sur la patère de l'entrée et l'enfilai rapidement. Je chaussai une paire de ballerines et sortis sous le porche. Petunia s'éloigna un peu comme si je l'incommodais.

\- Où vas-tu Lily ? Me demanda ma mère d'une voix tendue.

\- Prendre un peu l'air, faisons comme si je me rendais chez ce fameux coiffeur...

\- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je ne préfère pas non, je ne souhaite pas encore respirer le même air qu'elle, répondis-je en désignant ma sœur.

Je leur tournai le dos et traversai le jardin ensoleillé. Je trouvai refuge dans le petit parc à quelques minutes à pied de la maison. Je pris place sur un banc, à côté d'une jeune femme qui berçait son bébé, blotti dans la poussette. Elle me sourit gentiment et je vis son regard noter mes cheveux courts éparpillés inégalement sur mon crâne et mon corps frêle. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre un chapeau. Je détestais ces regards, souvent empli de pitié.

\- C'est bien ce que vous pensez, dis-je d'une voix ferme, la défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger ainsi...

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais personne ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur tout ce qui paraît différent.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et me tendit une main.

\- Repartons sur de bonnes bases... Nous sommes deux jeunes femmes dans un parc, qui s'occupent en discutant avec la voisine du banc, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfaitement, répondis-je en serrant sa main. Mais vous allez commencer par me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille.

La jeune maman rigola et se présenta. Elle s'appelait Laura, maman d'un petit Arthur, âgé de trois mois. Le bébé était plutôt mignon avec ses joues rondes et son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Je passais un agréable moment avec eux, parlant de sujets drôles et légers. Une véritable bouffée d'air frais, qui me fis presque oublié que Petunia se trouvait dans la maison, à manger les petits biscuits que j'avais préparé, avec ma mère.

Je me séparai de Laura en fin d'après-midi. L'air commençait à être frais et son bébé ne semblait pas assez habillé pour le supporter. Nous nous saluâmes et elle me glissa qu'elle se rendait très souvent dans ce parc l'après-midi pour s'occuper. Je la reverrais peut-être à l'occasion.

Quand je rentrai, Petunia n'était plus là. Ma mère repassait dans le salon devant une émission de télévision. Je glissai un bras autour de son cou, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée maman, chuchotai-je, le menton appuyé sur son épaule.

Elle posa le fer à repasser sur le côté, délaissant la chemise blanche de mon père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Cette situation devient impossible, nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi...

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix... Je ne dirais rien, tu ne préfères pas savoir ce qui nous déchire, je t'assure.

Je retirai mon étreinte et Katerine reprit rageusement son activité. Je repoussai la corbeille de linge du canapé, prenant sa place. Les jambes repliées sous mes fesses, je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

\- Bon Dieu Lily, tu ne crois que nous avons assez subi ces derniers mois ? Mes filles se détestent et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... C'est arrivé si soudainement, c'est juste incompréhensible...

\- Maman n'insiste pas, je n'en parlerais pas !

\- Je comprends que tu veux éviter certains sujets mais j'estime que je suis en droit de savoir la raison de votre désaccord. Ta maladie n'excuse pas tout !

Sa dernière phrase résonna dans le salon et je fus surprise par tant de verve. Ma mère se mettait rarement en colère, elle préférait les petites répliques assassines et efficaces.

\- Justement tout est lié à cette fichue maladie, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche. Elle a envahi cette maison comme un vulgaire parasite, faut qu'on s'y fasse, c'est comme ça !

Je quittai précipitamment le salon et retrouvai avec bonheur la familiarité de ma chambre. Je pris un post-it coloré, un feutre noir et écrivit la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là... _Les liens du sang ne suffisent pas toujours finalement... _Elle fut ensuite violemment épinglée au côté de ses petites copines sur le mur. C'était la seule pensée concernant le comportement de Petunia. J'avais fait le choix de ne pas m'exprimer là-dessus, ayant la crainte que mes parents la lisent et fassent un lien. Perdue au milieu des autres post-it, j'espérai qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

**Quelques réponses aux reviews...**

Dee Mill : Déjà merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Ce chapitre a un peu tardé à venir, j'en suis désolée... mais c'est bon il est là, tout beau tout chaud avec les retrouvailles entre Lily et Miranda ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Concernant la dispute entre les deux sœurs, la réponse arrivera plus tard, je laisse encore le suspense. Bonne lecture !

HannahWinx : Merci pour ton petit message. J'essaie d'être au plus juste dans les termes médicaux concernant les examens ou autre mais ce n'est pas évident. Désolée d'avance si je fais des erreurs.

Non ce n'est pas Arthur Weasley le bébé, c'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà les retrouvailles entre Lily et Miranda, qui j'espère seront à la hauteur des attentes ! En ce qui concerne la dispute entre les deux sœurs, cela a effectivement un lien avec la maladie, et sera révélé plus tard. En soi c'est une raison moche mais qui peut se comprendre d'un certain point de vue. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Londres, aéroport de Heathrow. Je me trouvais en compagnie des parents de Miranda, patientant dans le hall d'arrivée. Son avion avait atterri quelques minutes plus tôt et le panneau indiquait que les passagers attendaient la délivrance de leurs bagages. Emmitouflée dans un gilet et une écharpe légère (je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait si froid dans les aéroports...), je trépignais d'impatience. La veille, je m'étais permis de contacter la maman de Miranda pour les accompagner à Londres. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir et m'avait avoué avoir longuement hésité à me demander, à cause de mon état de santé. Je l'avais rassurée, complètement remise de mes précédents examens.

Après une attente interminable, les portes battantes s'ouvrirent enfin et un premier flot de passagers débarqua dans le hall d'arrivée. Les parents de Miranda s'agitèrent également même s'ils cachaient mieux que moi leur impatience.

Mon amie arriva, les bras chargés de valises, un grand sourire illuminant son beau visage. Elle libéra ses mains et se réfugia dans les bras de ses parents. Je m'écartai d'eux, souhaitant leur laisser un peu d'intimité après tous ces mois de séparation. De nombreuses familles faisaient de même autour de nous. Chaque jour, les halls d'aéroports devaient accueillir de nombreuses larmes, embrassades et autres manifestations de joie. Très contradictoire pour un lieu si peu intime.

Quelques instants plus tard, Miranda me détailla de la tête aux pieds, le regard brillant. Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'en profitai pour enfuir mon visage dans ses cheveux dorés, tressées à la hâte. J'humai avec bonheur son odeur familière de lilas, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

\- Tu es magnifique ma Lilou, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, la voix tremblante.

\- Menteuse, rétorquai-je en m'écartant de son étreinte.

Elle rit doucement et ses doigts effleurèrent ma courte chevelure. J'avais écouté ma mère en refusant de cacher mon état derrière tout artifice. Pas de chapeau, non maquillée, les cheveux à peine peignés, habillée d'un jean et d'un gilet très simple, je ressemblais à moi-même. Pas de faux semblant.

\- Je n'oserais pas... tu sembles en forme, cela ma convient.

Miranda glissa ensuite un bras sous le mien et attrapa une de ses grosses valises de l'autre. Une fois les autres bagages chargés sur un chariot, nous prîmes la direction du parking où la voiture nous attendait.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se déroula sous nos babillages. Mon amie était insatiable de paroles et elle me raconta beaucoup d'anecdotes sur son internat. Sans pudeur envers ses parents, elle s'attarda sur son dernier petit-ami et un sentiment d'envie s'empara de moi. Je souhaitais aussi connaître d'autres émois amoureux ainsi que les palpitations et les frissons d'un premier grand amour. Rêveuse, je vous le concède. Malheureusement, mon corps décharné et mon teint pâle n'attiraient pas la gente masculine. Miranda, par contre, était juste superbe. Déjà au collège, les garçons (aussi bêtes soient-ils à cet âge-là) se pâmaient devant elle, à sa grande indifférence. Visiblement, elle en profitait plus au lycée et elle avait bien raison.

\- Alors quel est le programme de la journée ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir conclu qu'Adrian, son ex petit-ami était un idiot de coureur de jupon (ce qui a 17 ans ne m'étonnais guère...).

\- Hmm...Nous passons une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, ma mère viendra me chercher chez toi vers 17h et ensuite rendez-vous à la maison pour le dîner où vous êtes tous conviés ! Finalement mes parents ont préféré que vous veniez, ils pensent que cela mettra un peu d'animation dans la maison...

Miranda me lança un regard étonné. Difficile de lui avouer que mes parents avaient mis de côté leur vie sociale depuis la découverte de mon cancer, trop préoccupés à veiller sur moi et à travailler. Les parents de mon amie connaissaient la situation et prenaient la chose avec beaucoup de recul, ne nous dardant pas d'un regard compatissant et empli de pitié. Très contentes à l'idée d'accueillir des hôtes, nous avions élaboré avec Katerine un menu d'enfer. J'espérais fortement que mon estomac serait indulgent et me laisserait profiter des nombreuses mignardises concoctées pour l'occasion.

\- Ça me va... je pourrais ainsi te donner tous les petits cadeaux que je t'ai ramené, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je ris doucement, secouant la tête. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le paysage défilant derrière la vitre de la voiture. Nous arrivions justement dans le petit village où résidait la famille de Miranda. Quelques instants plus tard, le père de mon amie engagea son véhicule dans l'allée de pavés de leur maison.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en procurer ? Demandai-je, abasourdie. Je croyais qu'ils n'en vendaient pas aux mineurs...

Assise sur le lit de Miranda, noyée au milieu de ses nombreux vêtements, je découvrais les différentes surprises qu'elle m'avait réservée. Après un déjeuner copieux, mon amie s'était décidée à ranger ses valises, les cadeaux apparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles se vidaient. Je venais d'ouvrir le premier, découvrant une grande canette de Guinness, accompagnée de sa chope. Je n'avais jamais goûté cette bière, à l'arôme apparemment si particulier. De couleur très brune, elle faisait un malheur auprès des Irlandais, selon les dires de Miranda.

\- Il suffit juste d'être accompagnée d'un jeune homme majeur et le tour est jouée, répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bien sûr, il faut préciser avec beaucoup de conviction que tous les litres de bière achetés ne sont que pour lui...

\- Oui, je vois que tu as ramené la réserve..., dis-je, dardant avec surprise les nombreuses canettes glissées au milieu du tas de vêtements.

Miranda haussa les épaules.

\- Elles sont principalement destinées à mes parents, même si je compte en mettre quelques unes de côté. Aucun intérêt de partir à Dublin sans ramener un peu de bière... D'ailleurs, tu m'en diras deux mots quand tu l'auras goûtée.

J'hochai la tête et ouvrit un autre présent. Il contenait plusieurs petits bibelots, dont un porte-clés à l'effigie du leprechaun et un verre à shooter orné d'un trèfle, symbole du pays. Décidément mon amie était très portée sur l'alcool.

\- Je sais que ces objets sont très kitsch mais ça fait parti du folklore alors...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que j'adore ça !

J'attrapai mon sac en bandoulière et dénichai mes clés de maison. J'y accrochai le porte-clé, constituant un trousseau de clés assez conséquent. Le visage satisfait, Miranda me tendit le dernier paquet.

\- C'est le cadeau officiel pour ton anniversaire, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

Je déchirai l'emballage à la hâte, telle une enfant, et découvrit une très jolie chaîne en argent, ornée d'un pendentif en forme de fée tenant une petite bille verte émeraude. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts, très émue. Quand j'étais petite, les fées me fascinaient énormément et j'adorais lire des histoires les concernant. J'avais d'ailleurs gardé toute ma collection de livre sur ces petites créatures, soigneusement rangée dans une boite dans ma chambre. De toute évidence, Miranda se souvenait de cette fascination et avait tenu à la mettre en valeur.

\- Merci beaucoup, il est très beau, chuchotai-je, essayant tant bien que mal avec mes doigts fébriles d'accrocher le collier sur ma nuque.

\- Il est juste parfait pour toi...

Elle me sourit doucement et je déposai un gros bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier. Elle termina ensuite de ranger ses bagages, remplissant ses armoires d'un tas de nouveaux vêtements achetés dans les magasins irlandais. L'après-midi se termina devant un film à l'eau de rose, ma tête calée sur les genoux de Miranda, dont les doigts agiles me massaient le cuir chevelu. Ces moments calmes me firent beaucoup de bien, la compagnie de mon amie me changeant de mes activités habituelles. Après avoir longuement posé des yeux rêveurs sur le comédien principal du film, ma mère vint me récupérer en fin d'après-midi. Elle salua chaleureusement Miranda et s'extasia devant le cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert. Je m'abstins de lui montrer la canette de Guinness que j'avais soigneusement caché dans mon sac. Par contre je lui montrais la choppe et les petites babioles. Si Katerine fronça les sourcils à la vue du verre, elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Un dress code pour ce soir ? Me demanda Miranda, au moment où nous partions quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je suis sure que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête, répondis-je en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'avoue... J'annonce robe et paillette !

\- Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Ma meilleure amie adorait tout ce qui brillait, sans être dans le mauvais goût.

\- Et je suis certaine que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ton armoire ! Ajouta-t-elle, en plissant les yeux. Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée !

Je visualisai rapidement mes vêtements, songeant que cela serait enfin l'occasion de sortir les petites robes que ma mère m'avait acheté des jours auparavant. Le côté paillette ne serait pas difficile à trouver.

Nous saluâmes parents et fille, avec le plaisir de se retrouver dans à peine quelques heures. J'avais hâte.

* * *

La préparation du dîner fut longue. Le four fonctionna beaucoup et ma mère acheva les dernières présentations de plats avec une joie certaine. De mon côté, je terminais de concocter les desserts. La tarte aux pommes dorait doucement dans le four, tandis que j'introduisais les flans à la vanille dans le réfrigérateur. Je les saupoudrerais de petites vermicelles en sucre au moment de servir et le tour serait joué. Pas peu fière de moi, je soupirai de soulagement. Les mains collantes et le visage marqué de farine, je rêvai de me glisser sous un bon jet d'eau chaude. Ce que je fis quelques instants plus tard, quand Katerine m'autorisa à quitter la cuisine après s'être assuré que tout était prêt.

J'hésitai longuement sur la tenue que je porterais pour répondre au dress code de Miranda. D'un côté, une petite robe bleu roi, échancrée dans le dos, tombant au-dessus des genoux...une petite merveille dénichée par ma mère. De l'autre côté, longue robe, véritable mosaïque de couleurs qui appelait le soleil. Je les aimais beaucoup toutes le deux, le choix était cornélien.

Finalement j'optai pour la deuxième. La saison était encore un peu fraîche et cette robe m'autorisait, contrairement à l'autre, à porter un petit gilet. Pour l'occasion, je décidai de ressortir les maigres palettes de maquillage que je possédais et qui n'avaient pas servi depuis de longs mois. Une touche de mascara et un peu de fard à paupière marron-doré plus tard, le miroir me renvoya une image qui me plaisait plutôt bien. Le seul petit bémol restait mes cheveux. Finalement, je glissai une petite fantaisie dans mes mèches rousses, légèrement blasée. Restait le côté paillette. Le problème fut rapidement résolu par Katerine, qui débarqua dans ma chambre quelques instants plus tard.

\- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver dans mes affaires, déclara-t-elle, brandissant fièrement un petit pot de paillettes dorées, destinées à embellir la peau.

Elle s'approcha de moi, trempa son doigt dans le pot et tamponna la peau de mon cou. Satisfaite, elle me sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies choisi cette robe, elle te va comme un gant...

Je me retournai face au miroir et attardai le regard sur ma silhouette. Le long tissu du vêtement cachait la maigreur de mes jambes et soulignait ma taille plutôt fine. Mon décolleté brillait de paillettes, qui mettaient également en valeur le bijou offert par Miranda. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvai jolie. Cependant, je supposais que ma morosité reviendrait le lendemain quand tout fard serait enlevé. Je préférais ne pas y penser encore.

\- Par contre, je suis surprise que tu l'ai revêtue aussi vite, toi qui paraissait si peu confiante dans le magasin..., reprit-elle, en lissant les plis inexistants de la robe, comme pour se donner contenance.

\- C'est l'effet Miranda Piers, je ne fais que respecter son dress code !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée, elle va te faire beaucoup de bien cet été !

\- Donc tu as changé d'avis sur les sorties à Londres ?

\- Ai-je dit cela ?

Je rigolais. Sacrée maman, je n'avais même pas eu besoin de la convaincre, elle s'adoucissait toute seule.

\- Bon, au lieu de m'amadouer, tu viens m'aider à dresser la table ?

* * *

Je terminai avec une certaine difficulté les dernières mignardises qui semblaient se reproduire à mon insu dans mon assiette. J'avais désiré tout goûter, sachant pertinemment que mon estomac ne le supporterait pas. A raison. Mes parents avaient apprécié ma démarche et je ne voulais pas les décevoir en ne terminant pas mon assiette. L'ambiance chaleureuse du repas les ravissaient, ambiance aidée par le vin qui coulait à flot. Miranda et moi furent même autorisées à en déguster.

Katerine et la mère de mon amie avait également respecté la consigne de Miranda en revêtant une robe de soirée, accompagnée d'un boléro brillant. Quant à Miranda, elle était juste magnifique, dans sa robe rouge, les cheveux noués en un chignon agrémenté de petits accessoires pailletés. Mon père nous prit en photo toutes les quatre à leur arrivée et je savais par avance, qu'elle terminerait épinglée sur le mur de ma chambre.

Je repoussai mon assiette, soulagée qu'elle soit enfin vide. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour faire descendre le tout. J'étais repue, et surtout légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter du dessert. Je picorerais peut-être dans l'assiette de mon père, comme à mon habitude.

\- Tu viens m'aider à préparer le dessert ? Demandai-je à Miranda plus tard, tandis que je commençais à débarrasser les assiettes des convives.

Je fis signe à ma mère de rester assise et de continuer à profiter de la soirée. Elle discutait vivement avec la mère de Miranda et je ne souhaitais pas l'interrompre. Quant aux papas, ils conversaient travail. Comme la plupart des hommes en soirée je crois bien.

\- Bien sûr, répondit mon amie avec entrain, en m'aidant dans ma tâche.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je déposai la vaisselle dans l'évier, décidant de la ranger plus tard dans le lave-vaisselle. Je sortis la tarte au pommes tiède du four, satisfaite de son allure. Je m'adressai à Miranda.

\- Tu peux sortir les flans du réfrigérateur et déverser un peu de vermicelles sucrées dessus ?

Elle acquiesça. Je découpai la tarte en six parts, que je plaçai sur une assiette à dessert. Elles seraient accompagnées d'un petit ramequin de flan et le tour serait joué.

\- Tu vas à des groupes de paroles ? Me demanda soudainement Miranda, tandis qu'elle achevait la préparation du dernier ramequin.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai vu le prospectus dans ta chambre tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-elle, en se mordant les lèvres.

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Déposé à la hâte dans un coin de la chambre à mon retour d'examen et sujet non-remis sur le tapis par mes parents, il était passé aux oubliettes. Je secouai la tête.

\- Non, malgré les recommandations du médecin et de mes parents, je ne me suis pas encore décidée...

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà l'impression de subir cette fichue maladie au quotidien, alors rencontrer des gens qui sont dans le même cas que moi et entendre les jérémiades de chacun, je ne suis pas sure que cela puisse m'aider...

Pour me donner contenance, je fignolais inutilement la préparation du dessert, évitant soigneusement le regard de mon amie. Miranda contourna le plan de travail et se plaça face à moi, relevant délicatement mon visage.

\- Déjà, tu es en rémission, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, dit-elle doucement. De plus, je suis certaine que ton combat peut apporter de l'espoir à des jeunes qui n'en plus beaucoup... Être pour eux un regain d'énergie et leur montrer que la maladie ne gagne pas à tous les coups...Et puis, d'autres seront dans ton cas, ravis de crier leur victoire et leur optimisme...

\- C'est marrant, la jeune infirmière qui s'est occupé de moi lors de mon dernier examen m'a dit la même chose.

\- Cela me rassure, je ne raconte pas que des bêtises, rigola Miranda, en attrapant mes mains, qu'elle serra fort. Et si je t'accompagnais ?

Je ricanai nerveusement.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as certainement autre chose à faire...

\- Ma proposition est sérieuse... Lily, ne m'exclus pas davantage que je ne l'ai été ces derniers mois, reprit-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire... tu parlais très rarement du cancer dans tes messages... Je comprends tout à fait mais je n'ai pas réussi à te cerner et cela a été très frustrant pour moi.

Je me sentis mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de lui avoir donner le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire. Au contraire, ses messages drôles et légers me faisaient tellement de bien. Pendant quelques instants, je me trouvais dans la peau d'une adolescente normale échangeant ragots et potins avec sa meilleure amie et discutant garçons. Je n'avais pas désiré l'intégrer dans mes difficultés quotidiennes car elle représentait une grande bouffée d'air dont je n'aurais su me passer. Miranda était d'une insouciance incroyable, je ne me sentais pas en droit de la briser en partie. En pensant bien faire, je l'avais blessée. Ma réponse fut misérable.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Fais-moi entrer dans ta bulle Lily, laisse-moi t'aider...

Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, je n'avais que quelques semaines pour profiter de sa présence et de son soutien au maximum.

\- Très bien, nous irons à ce groupe de soutien, répondis-je en souriant faiblement. Bien si nous servions ce dessert maintenant ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ma mère ne soit pas encore venue nous chercher...

Miranda secoua la tête. Elle prit une assiette à dessert dans chaque main et rejoignit les adultes dans la salle à manger. Je l'imitai, humant la bonne odeur de la tarte aux pommes. Finalement, mon estomac supporterait peut-être un petit morceau de tarte.


	5. Chapitre 4

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

* * *

Les jours suivants je me réveillais souvent avec la sensation d'avoir le cœur lourd. Sensation qui persistait longtemps dans la journée. Et je ne sus à quel phénomène l'associer. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de revoir Miranda, très prise par sa famille et ses proches, heureux de la retrouver. Je le comprenais parfaitement mais elle m'avait offert une journée normale et adolescente totalement rafraîchissante et cela me manquait déjà. A côté de cela, les résultats de ma biopsie devaient arriver sous peu et malgré moi, j'angoissais. Exit l'esprit serein que j'avais deux semaines plus tôt, j'appréhendais ce que les médecins allaient m'annoncer. Je tentais de me persuader que mon corps m'aurait envoyé des signes si la maladie l'avait de nouveau envahi, mais cela ne marchait plus. Et la météo capricieuse ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Mon moral faisant les montagnes russes, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir promis à Miranda de se rendre à ce fameux groupe de discussion animé par un certain John, ou James je ne sais plus exactement.

Mes parents tentèrent vainement de me changer les idées. Nous jouâmes aux cartes une bonne partie du dimanche, bercés par les gouttes de pluie perlant contre les baies vitrées du salon. Je participais plus pour faire plaisir à mes parents que par réelle envie. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon brusque changement d'humeur, moi qui paraissait si apaisée la veille. J'avais préféré ne pas leur évoquer ma nuit agitée de mauvais rêves, ni le message de Miranda le matin-même me signalant qu'elle ne serait pas disponible avant le mercredi, jour où nous étions censées nous rendre à la bibliothèque pour le groupe de discussion. Malgré ses mots gentils, je regrettais de l'avoir lu. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait sa propre vie.

Le début de semaine fut tout aussi rude. J'attendais avec appréhension l'appel du Dr Webber pour m'annoncer les résultats des examens. Je sursautais à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, tellement que Katerine me regardait souvent avec inquiétude. Je suppose qu'elle avait également fait le lien mais gardait le silence et je l'en remerciais.

Nous terminions de déjeuner le mardi suivant lorsque la sonnerie familière du téléphone résonna dans l'entrée. Je sursautais violemment, éclaboussant un peu de yaourt sur mon . Je l'essuyai rapidement tandis que ma mère se levait pour décrocher. Je repoussai mon dessert, soudainement nauséeuse. Katerine réapparut quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'était Me Rosy, la directrice adjointe de ton lycée, déclara-t-elle, en reprenant sa place. Elle souhaitait savoir si tu réintégrais une classe à la rentrée.

\- Oh...

A vrai dire, j'avais complètement oublié l'aspect étudiant de ma vie. Je n'étais pas retournée à l'école depuis janvier, début de mon traitement contre le cancer. Déscolarisée plutôt brutalement, mes études étaient passées au second plan. Autant dire que je devrais certainement recommencer cette deuxième année de lycée. Cela signifiait nouveaux camarades et nouveaux profs... pour un nouveau départ en quelque sorte.

\- Je lui ai répondu que j'en discuterais avec toi, reprit ma mère. Mais je ne vois aucune raison qui s'y opposerait.

\- Quelle version ont-ils fourni pour expliquer mon départ précipité ?

\- Ils sont restés vague en évoquant des raisons de santé...

Je ricanai. Avec des gestes brusques, je débarrassai mes couverts, que je rangeai tout aussi brutalement dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Ces raisons de santé ne seront pas difficiles à deviner..., répondis-je en désignant ma courte chevelure. C'est marqué sur ma tête que le cancer est venu me rendre visite... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à subir toute sortes de regards curieux ou autre...

\- Lily, chérie... Je pense qu'il est important que tu reprennes un cursus normal, il n'est pas sain que tu restes à la maison à tourner en rond... Je ne voulais en parler avec toi de suite, de crainte de te forcer, mais maintenant que nous sommes devant le fait accompli...

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de tourner en rond ! Certains jours, je suis tellement fatiguée que je me demande comment je vais réussir à me lever... mais je le fais quand même ! Cette maladie est une putain de saloperie...

Ma mère grimaça sous mon langage injurieux mais ne riposta pas.

\- ...qui mange beaucoup d'énergie, trop d'énergie pour qu'on puisse se concentrer sur autre chose ! Quand je serais de nouveau sure qu'il n'est pas revenu, je pourrais peut-être envisager de retourner à l'école, affronter d'autres démons dans une moindre mesure.

\- Ma chérie, si tes examens étaient anormaux nous le saurions déjà... J'ai tellement envie que tu vives comme une adolescente normale... Que nous nous chamaillons au sujet des garçons que tu fréquentes, que tu sortes le soir, dépassant effrontément le couvre-feu, que tu me parles de fringues et de maquillage, que tu nous répondes comme une sale gosse... Là, j'ai juste l'impression que tu as pris dix ans en si peu de temps... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter cela ?

Je soupirai, profondément désolée pour mes parents, qui géraient bien plus mal que moi les conséquences d'un tel événement qui survient dans une famille. Et pourtant, ils exerçaient comme médecins. A croire que leur travail ne leur avait pas permis de s'endurcir. Je ne les blâmais pas. Si mon enfant, enfin si j'en avais un jour, tombait malade ainsi, je pense que la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner même si je savais que l'aspect psychologique jouait un rôle énorme dans le processus de guérison. Mes parents semblaient dépassés parce que cela les touchait personnellement, dans leur chair.

\- Rien Maman, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça... Je vais y réfléchir pour le lycée, même si dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas avoir le choix d'y retourner. C'est plus raisonnable...Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi être rassurée par mes examens avant de songer à cela...

Katerine acquiesça, triturant nerveusement les restes de nourritures dans son assiette. Je posai une main rassurante sur la sienne.

\- Miranda m'a convaincu d'aller au groupe de parole, nous nous y rendons toutes les deux mercredi soir, chuchotai-je en lui souriant doucement.

\- Décidément j'adore cette fille...

Je la sentis soudainement plus soulagée et plus sereine. Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais égoïste et que je leur causais beaucoup de peine avec mon comportement instable. Sans oublier ma querelle avec Petunia... Quand le cancer sera derrière nous, lassé d'envahir nous vie ainsi, peut-être pourrions-nous oublier cette histoire, peut-être pourrais-je lui pardonner un peu ou peut-être même pourrais-je tolérer sa présence dans la même pièce... Pour le bien de mes parents et de cette famille, déjà bien assez tourmentée.

Nous terminâmes de déjeuner en silence. L'après-midi fut calme, bercée par Muse, qui me chanta son plus bel album au creux de l'oreille. Je somnolais beaucoup, prise entre deux mondes et incapable de faire le moindre effort pour sortir de cette torpeur. La journée de samedi avec ma meilleure amie me semblait si lointaine, comme faisant partie d'un autre temps. L'attente de l'appel du médecin pesait toujours lourd sur mon cœur et j'avais hâte que cette sensation me laisse en paix.

Mon vœu fut exaucé le lendemain. En fin de matinée, j'eus enfin des nouvelles du Dr Webber. Il s'excusa longuement pour l'attente, l'hôpital ayant eu quelques soucis avec les machines du laboratoire. Tiens donc...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit...reprit-il après un silence, me sentant incapable de le briser, comme si mes cordes vocales refusaient d'obéir à mon cerveau. Tout est normal... Ton corps semble bien accepter la greffe de la moelle et elle remplit son rôle à merveille. Aucune cellule anormale n'apparaît, pas de développement anarchique. Comme l'a montré ta prise de sang, tes défenses immunitaires ont encore quelques faiblesses mais ceci est normal, c'est le temps qu'elles se reconstituent une mémoire contre les germes. Cette fois-ci encore Lily, c'est toi qui a gagné...

J'eus presque envie de pleurer, perturbée par la décharge émotionnelle qui déferla en moi à cet instant. Le soulagement prit enfin possession de mon corps et je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

\- Vous êtes absolument certain ?

\- Sûr et certain... La greffe est pour l'instant une véritable réussite...

Ma mère apparut à ce moment-là dans l'entrée, les mains serrées contre son cœur et les yeux humides d'appréhension. Je lui offris un grand sourire et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle soupira longuement et vint dans mon dos, entourant mes épaules de ses bras. Elle posa un baiser sur mes cheveux et enfuit son visage dedans.

\- Merci beaucoup ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'étais pas spécialement inquiète avant les examens et la consultation mais j'avoue que mon angoisse est finalement apparut il y a quelques jours... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer...

\- C'est normal Lily, mais plus le temps passera moins tu appréhenderas... Là, je vais te revoir que dans quelques mois, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. En attendant, au moindre soucis, je souhaite que tu nous contactes, nous somme là pour ça. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr... Vous souhaitez parler à ma mère ?

John Webber acquiesça et je le saluais en le remerciant une dernière fois. Je tendis le combiné à Katerine. Je me dégageai de son étreinte, avec des gestes rassurants. Je ne souhaitais pas entendre leur conversation. Je rejoignis ma chambre calmement mais pourtant prise d'une frénésie soudaine. J'envoyais un message à Miranda pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je jetai le téléphone portable négligemment sur le lit et attrapai un post-it d'un rose éclatant. Au feutre noir, j'écris tout simplement. _La vie n'est pas si moche que cela en fait... _Je le collais au hasard sur le mur des lamentations, satisfaite d'avoir enfin une pensée positive, fait tellement rare ces derniers temps.

Mon portable vibra, m'apportant la réponse de mon amie. _Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma Lilou... Je n'osais pas te poser la question dans mes messages. _En effet, j'avais reçu ces derniers tous pleins de messages de sa part, elle sentait bien que mon moral n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. _Cet après-midi, je vais préparer des gaufres, nous les dégusterons ensemble avant d'aller à la réunion... tu sais comme au bon vieux temps. Gros bisous. _

Quand nous étions encore enfants, nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver chez elle tous les mercredis après-midi après notre cours de gymnastique. Sa maman Charlotte, contrairement à la mienne, ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Ainsi elle venait nous récupérer et à chaque fois, des gaufres chaudes nous attendaient, comme un réconfort. Saupoudrées de sucre glace, un vrai régal... Ce rituel s'était perdu à notre entrée au collège mais de temps en temps, Charlotte nous en préparait et les glissait dans le déjeuner de Miranda. A cette époque, j'enviais beaucoup mon amie d'avoir une maman disponible pour la chouchouter. Pas que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas de Petunia et moi mais ils étaient très pris par leur cabinet. Par contre, ils consacraient tous leur week-end pour nous et j'en oubliais souvent mon désarroi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, cela serait mentir, nous étions beaucoup gâtées. Plus tard, quand j'ai grandi un peu, j'ai compris la passion que représentait la médecine pour eux et à quel point il était difficile de se partager. En attendant, ils ont tous deux prouvé leur amour quand je suis tombée malade et que Katerine a mis sa vie sociale et professionnelle de côté pour prendre soin de moi. Elle me disait souvent que cela ne lui manquait pas mais je restais certaine qu'elle changerait d'avis un jour. Ma mère était faite pour être médecin et je ne voulais surtout pas la priver de cette passion. Bref. J'avais hâte de goûter de nouveau aux gaufres de Miranda.

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnette résonna dans l'entrée. Blottie dans le canapé du salon, mon livre préféré entre les mains, je partageai un silence apaisant avec ma mère, plongée dans un travail de couture. Je repoussai la couverture reposant sur mes jambes et me levait d'un bond.

\- Un Miranda éclatante, comme à son habitude, m'accueillit sur le perron. Un gros saladier coincé sous le bras, elle ouvrit l'autre pour me serrer contre elle.

\- Oh ma belle, je suis contente de enfin fêter avec toi ce genre de bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-elle en embrassant mes deux joues. Tu ne sais pas combien j'étais frustrée de ne pas être là quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais battu cette fichue bestiole...

\- Et quelle bestiole...

Je l'invitai à entrer. Ma mère vint la saluer chaleureusement et décréta, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, qu'un cocktail fruité accompagnerait bien les gaufres.

\- C'est ma mère qui nous les a préparées, reprit mon amie, un sourire illuminant son visage. Je crois qu'elle est aussi nostalgique que nous des mercredis.

J'humai la bonne odeur des viennoiseries, croulant déjà sous une bonne couche de sucre glace. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la cuisine, Katerine achevant son cocktail de fruit, comprenant pomme, banane et un peu de kiwi.

\- A quelle heure commence la réunion ? Me demanda Miranda, la bouche couverte de sucre glace.

Sans surprise, les gaufres étaient délicieuses. Associées au jus de fruits, ce copieux goûté plut à nos papilles.

\- Vers 18h, dans la salle de lecture à la bibliothèque.

\- Comment te sens-tu à l'idée d'y aller ?

Je haussai les épaules, partagée entre l'euphorie des résultats des examens, me rendant indifférente à cet événement et la furieuse envie de ne pas y aller, de crainte d'être confortée dans mon sentiment de départ lié à ce genre de rencontre. Mais je l'avais promis à Miranda et comme cela lui tenait à cœur d'être présente, je ne pouvais le lui refuser maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mentis-je. J'espère simplement que mon moral ne sera pas sapé en sortant...

\- Cela serait étonnant, intervint ma mère. Tu as l'air tellement plus apaisée depuis l'appel du Dr Webber que je suis sure que cela sera contagieux. Justement, tu pourrais annoncer cette bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui...

\- Maman, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une entrée en matière adéquat, je...

\- Au contraire, moi je suis pour, me coupa Miranda. _Je m'appelle Lily, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en rémission d'une leucémie et aujourd'hui je lui ai encore prouvée que j'étais plus forte qu'elle..._

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Finalement, l'idée n'était si mauvaise. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à une phrase de présentation, trop obnubilée par d'autres soucis. Répondraient-ils tous 'Bonjour Lily' comme dans d'autres réunions de ce genre ? J'espérais que non, sinon il se peut que je parte en courant...

\- Et si tu parlais à ma place Miranda ? La taquinai-je, pour rompre le silence.

\- Non, non, tu n'y échapperas pas si facilement. Je serais présente comme promis, mais silencieuse et observatrice non mais !

Je grimaçai mais ni mon amie ni ma mère ne furent sensibles. Le sujet dériva sur les projets de vacances de Miranda et nous terminâmes les gaufres dans une ambiance enjouée.

* * *

La bibliothèque se trouvait à quelques minutes à pieds seulement de la maison. Avant de partir, je couvris mes épaules d'un léger gilet, l'air étant encore étonnement doux. Vêtue comme à mon habitude, je détonais à côté de Miranda, pimpante dans une tenue pourtant simple.

Nous arrivâmes légèrement en avance. D'autres personnes attendaient devant les portes du bâtiment. Je les observais discrètement. La plupart était de mon âge, d'autres certainement un peu plus vieux. Une majorité de fille, à cheveux courts et corps plutôt mince. L'une d'entre-elle portait des lunettes à oxygène, dont la bouteille reposait dans un chariot spécial qu'elle tenait fermement. Je notais avec étonnement que la jeune fille avait noué un foulard de couleur rouge autour, agrémenté d'une petite fleur. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt bonne, comme pour déstigmatisé l'objet, tout comme on décorerait un sac à main. Elle discutait avec une autre fille, dont le cou s'ornait d'un pansement, percé en son centre. Je me mordis les lèvres...et moi qui me plaignais continuellement de ma chevelure et de mon corps, seules marques de la maladie. Comparé à ces deux filles, ce n'était absolument rien... Peut-être que la brune porterait ses lunettes à oxygène à vie et que sa camarade supporterait la visite quasi quotidienne d'une infirmière venant pour la réfection de son pansement... Qui étais-je pour me plaindre ?

\- Tu viens Lily, ils viennent d'ouvrir les portes...

La voix de Miranda me sortit de mes pensées. Effectivement, toutes les personnes rentraient en discutant dans la bibliothèque. Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, chaleureux de part sa décoration boisée et couleur sombre. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais mis les pieds en ce lieu. Katerine nous y amenait Petunia et moi très souvent lorsque nous étions enfants, surtout aux activités manuelles et défi lecture du samedi. Une odeur agréable de vieux papiers nous accueillit dans la salle de lecture, où des chaises installées en rond nous attendaient. Tout le monde prit place et nous suivîmes le mouvement. Il ne restait que deux places de libre quand l'agitation cessa enfin. Je gardais obstinément les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures, n'osant affronter le regard de mes condisciples. Miranda était assise à ma gauche. De l'autre côté, je devinais la présence d'un garçon, au son de sa voix grave. Je mis d'ailleurs longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Ce fut la tape de Miranda sur mon bras qui me réveilla de ma torpeur.

\- Hm désolée, je suis un petit peu dans la lune..., dis-je d'une petite voix.

Ridicule. Mon voisin rigola et j'osai enfin lever le regard vers lui. Il portait une paire de lunette de soleil noire, ne laissant aucun doute sur la pathologie dont il souffrait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix rieuse. Je disais justement que je ne t'avais jamais vu ici donc je suppose que tu es nouvelle ? Tu apprécieras au passage mon talent de détective...

\- Euh, jamais vu ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot je suppose...

Après le ridicule, place à la maladresse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Cependant, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et retira ses lunettes d'un geste gracieux, révélant un œil à l'iris bleuté. Son double n'avait pas la même chance. Un voile blanc opaque semblait le couvrir, au point de ne plus distinguer la pupille.

\- Oui cela peut paraître surprenant au premier regard... D'où l'intérêt de ces magnifiques lunettes.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je inutilement.

\- Chacun son vice je crois, rétorqua-t-il. Je m'appelle Simon, ravi de te rencontrer chère inconnue.

\- Lily, et voici Miranda qui m'accompagne pour cette grande première.

Je désignai mon amie d'un signe de main et Simon la salua également.

\- Je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue, je laisse ce travail à James... Il m'en voudrait si je le faisais à sa place. Tiens voilà le bougre d'ailleurs.

Un homme brun, assez jeune, les cheveux ébouriffés prit place sur l'une des deux chaises libres. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Je me surpris à lui trouver un charme indéniable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas porté un tel regard sur un homme. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses épis et son regard balaya l'assemblée. Il finit par tomber sur Miranda et moi, et son visage s'éclaira. Il attendit que le silence se fasse dans la salle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tout le monde, déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante, les mains posées sur ses genoux. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. Je viens de remarquer que deux nouvelles jeunes filles se sont jointes à nous. Je vais les laisser se présenter et après chacun pourra prendre la parole.

James tendit les bras vers nous et je rougis comme une pivoine. Maladroitement, je me levai et une dizaine de regards me darda avec curiosité. Je me raclai la gorge et repensai soudainement à la phrase de mon amie.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily, commençai-je timidement. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en rémission d'une leucémie qui s'est déclarée en fin d'année dernière. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui je lui ai encore prouvé que j'étais plus forte qu'elle... Je suis accompagnée de Miranda, qui m'a beaucoup soutenu depuis le début.

\- Soyez la bienvenue toutes les deux... Je m'appelle James, c'est moi qui anime ces réunions. Pour information, je n'ai jamais été atteint d'un quelconque cancer mais j'ai accompagné un proche dans la maladie, en l'occurrence ma mère. Lily, Miranda, nous sommes ici pour parler de vos peurs, de vos espoirs et des sentiments qui vous animent en ce moment. Nous ne tolérons aucun jugement et respectons la parole de chacun.

J'aimais beaucoup sa voix également, timbrée plutôt grave. J'acquiesçai à ses paroles et les échanges purent commencer.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Une boîte de chocolats _

_Disclamer : _James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

_Résumé :_ La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

_Note :_ Un petit chapitre où vous apprendrez enfin pourquoi Lily et Pétunia ne se côtoient plus... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 

_Les paupières obstinément closes, j'attendais. Quoi réellement ? A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas... J'attendais peut-être qu'un médecin ou une infirmière vienne me dire que j'étais enfin autorisée à sortir de cette chambre aux murs trop blancs... J'attendais peut-être un signe de mes parents qui n'osaient plus me regarder dans les yeux depuis l'annonce de la maladie... Ou tout simplement, j'attendais que l'on vienne m'annoncer ce qui allait advenir de ce mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et comment j'allais le combattre. _

_Cancer... Leucémie... Moelle osseuse... Chimiothérapie... Chambre stérile... Tous ces termes, entendus maintes fois ces derniers jours, formaient à présent un drôle d'imbroglio dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas tout saisi, mon corps faisant certainement barrage à tout ce qui concernait la maladie. _

_Les mains crispées sur les draps blancs, j'ignorais quelle heure il était. Je passais des nuits décousues, me réveillant très souvent, l'esprit dans le vague et le corps moite. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver la familiarité des lieux, ainsi que mon lit et les couleurs de ma chambre. Pour le moment, je devais me contenter de cet endroit impersonnel, annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles._

_Un frappement discret sur la porte se fit entendre et j'ouvris subitement les yeux, me faisant éblouir par la lumière du jour. Pétunia, ma sœur aînée, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle avait le visage fermé et ses mains tremblaient. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, que je tentais de dissimuler. Elle resta debout, près du lit._

_\- Hey Tunie, je suis contente de te voir..., dis-je d'une voix enrouée, souriant faiblement._

_Je le pensais vraiment. Même si je ne comprenais pas tout le charabia médical, il y avait cependant une information que j'avais bien saisie. Les jours précédents, ma famille avait effectué des examens pour tester la compatibilité de leur moelle osseuse avec la mienne. Comme celle-ci était défectueuse, il était nécessaire de la détruire et de greffer à la place une moelle osseuse saine. Le Dr Webber , qui me suivait depuis l'annonce, m'avait expliqué que très souvent les greffes se faisaient au sein-même de la famille. Ainsi mes parents et ma sœur avaient accepté de passer les tests. _

_\- Bonjour Lily, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_Toujours ce ton guindé, si caractéristique de sa personnalité. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire habituellement et il n'était pas rare que je me moque d'elle. Pétunia le prenait plutôt bien. J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un haussement d'épaules._

_\- Pas trop mal... D'ailleurs le Dr Webber m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle... Il paraît que tu peux me faire un don de moelle osseuse, c'est fantastique..._

_J'avais été soulagée d'apprendre que ma sœur était compatible... dans le sens où je n'avais rien besoin d'attendre d'un inconnu, même si je respectais profondément ceux qui donnaient leur sang ou leur moelle osseuse pour soigner les gens comme moi. _

_\- Justement, je suis venue te parler de cela..._

_Pétunia détourna le regard et ses doigts se mirent à triturer nerveusement les draps. Je tentai de poser une main apaisante sur la sienne mais elle me repoussa. _

_\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je dans un murmure._

_Un silence._

_\- Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi..., répondit-elle sèchement._

_Ma respiration s'accéléra et je me redressai vivement dans le lit, me donnant le tournis. _

_\- Je crains de ne pas tout saisir..., m'exclamai-je d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Je ne souhaite pas faire de don... Tout cela me fait peur, le prélèvement de moelle osseuse, les risques que ce geste comporte, je ne me sens pas prête... Alors au lieu que je te fasse patienter inutilement, je préfère arrêter le processus maintenant... Comme ça les médecins pourront chercher un donneur potentiel plus rapidement... j'espère que tu comprendras un jour..._

_Je sentis mon visage se décomposer et devenir livide. Comment pouvait-elle me faire cela ? Ma propre sœur... celle avec qui j'avais tout partagé... mes premiers émois amoureux, mes premières peines, les rares disputes avec Miranda, une solidarité sans faille envers nos parents, nos premières « bêtises » de sœurs, les réconciliations autour d'un bon chocolat chaud... tout, vraiment tout. Pourquoi me laissait-elle tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle ?_

_\- Non pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire les tests si tu savais déjà que cela n'irait pas plus loin ? Cela aurait évité que je me fasse de faux espoirs..._

_\- Il y avait finalement peu de chance que je sois compatible alors... alors j'ai tenté dans l'espoir que je serais pas ici à t'annoncer cette nouvelle. Mais loupé.. Je ne voulais pas passer pour le monstre de la famille. _

_\- Je crois que c'est le cas maintenant... du moins pour moi. Si tu avais été dans mon cas Pétunia, je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire, je ne me serais posée aucune question... c'est comme ça, point barre. _

_\- Tu as toujours été plus courageuse que moi Lily, répondit-elle faiblement, le regard plongé sur ses chaussures. _

_\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de courage, c'est au-delà de cela et tu le sais... Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me parles, j'aurais au moins l'impression que tu assumes ta décision... _

_Mes mots étaient durs, j'en avais conscience mais une douleur me tiraillait le cœur et les entrailles. Je me sentais abandonnée...A présent je ne pouvais que croiser les doigts pour qu'un donneur potentiel se manifeste rapidement. _

_\- Je suis désolée Lily, crois-le..._

_Une bouffée de colère m'envahit soudainement, m'étouffant presque. Elle dut se lire sur moi car Pétunia s'éloigna du lit, un sentiment de panique déformant son visage chevalin. _

_\- Je m'en fous que tu sois désolée, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre !_

_\- Lily, je t'en prie, tu dis cela maintenant mais j'aimerais que nous en_ reparlions plus tard...

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? La coupai-je brutalement. SORS D'ICI tout de suite ! SORS ! Ne prends pas la peine de revenir, je ne veux plus te voir ! Et ne t'avise pas de prévenir les parents, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent davantage, c'est clair ?_

_Mon corps s'agitait malgré moi, pris d'une hystérie que je ne contrôlais plus. Ce trop pleins d'émotions m'épuiserait certainement, car trop faible depuis quelques temps. Mes cris avaient attiré mes parents ainsi que le personnel hospitalier. Pétunia profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser de la chambre. _

_\- Mais enfin ma chérie, pourquoi tu t'agites ainsi ? Demanda ma mère, affolée, tentant de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Une infirmière attrapa mon bras et profita que je sois dans l'étreinte rassurante de Katerine pour me prendre les constantes. La respiration haletante, le pouls battant fort au niveau des temps, je remarquai les traces mouillées sur le chemisier de ma mère. Je pleurais sur son épaule sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle me murmurait des paroles douces à l'oreille. Jamais elle ne devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer, pas même mon père. Les examens de chacun étant confidentiels, jamais ils ne sauraient que Pétunia aurait pu participer à mon processus de guérison. Jamais ils ne seraient déçus comme je venais de l'être. _

_Peu de temps après, ma sœur partit vivre avec Vernon, son petit-ami, sous le regard d'incompréhension de mes parents, qui venaient de découvrir qu'une faille séparaient à présent leurs filles. Complètement plongés dans la prise en charge de mon cancer, ils ne s'étaient pas battus pour comprendre. Mais quand tout ceci serait terminé, ils voudraient des réponses. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je serais prête à les fournir._

* * *

\- Lily, tu souhaites prendre la parole pour ce premier jour ? Demanda James, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi ce souvenir de l'hôpital avec Pétunia m'était revenu. Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance de cette première séance, d'avoir entendu les autres personnes parler de leurs histoires respectives, de leurs forces et surtout de leurs difficultés. Ma sœur représentait la grosse tâche noir de la maladie. Ce dernier échange avec elle me touchait encore... à vrai dire, je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner le comportement de Pétunia, pourquoi a-t-elle renoncé à ce moment-là ?

Les regards des autres adolescents me dardaient, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part. Miranda m'encouragea silencieusement. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer... Ces derniers mois ont été riches en événements et je me suis rendu compte que le temps passait très vite...

Très cliché mais c'était mon ressenti. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'avais compris, bien trop tôt selon mon avis, que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que brusquement elle pouvait basculer du mauvais côté.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être te guider, reprit James doucement. Accepte-tu que les gens ici présents te posent quelques questions ? Après tu es libre de répondre ou pas...

Décidément, j'aimais beaucoup sa voix rassurante et son regard, dénué de pitié et de condescendance. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Le jeu des questions-réponses commença alors. Elles restaient simples, abordables, visant essentiellement à me connaître. Je remerciais mes camarades intérieurement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à aborder les aspects personnels du cancer et de mon vécu durant ces derniers mois. J'avais besoin de me sentir en confiance et d'être dans une atmosphère particulière, familière. La présence de Miranda m'aidait en ce sens mais il était encore trop tôt.

La séance se termina ainsi et je soupirai de soulagement. Cela s'était plutôt bien déroulé, bien mieux que ce je pensais à la base. Malgré le vécu de chacun, tous restaient optimistes et normaux, tels des adolescents de leur âge. J'espérais pouvoir retrouver cette insouciance un jour. J'attrapais mon sac lorsque James s'avança vers moi.

\- Je peux te parler une minute Lily ?

J'approuvai et Miranda s'éloigna, après m'avoir murmuré qu'elle m'attendait à l'extérieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, dit-il d'une voix rassurante, saisi par mon regard interrogateur. Je viens toujours voir les nouveaux venus après une séance. C'est juste pour avoir leur ressenti, si jamais il y a des choses à changer pour les prochaines fois... enfin si tu comptes revenir bien sûr.

A vrai dire, je n'étais pas contre. Mon amie accepterait peut-être de m'accompagner de nouveau, pour le restant des vacances d'été. Après je serais suffisamment à l'aise pour m'y rendre seule.

\- J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé ton initiative pour le jeu des questions-réponses, répondis-je, gênée à l'idée de la tutoyer alors que je ne le connaissais pas. D'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas intrusives... Plus tard, je pourrais parler de la maladie, mais là j'ai encore besoin de m'acclimater.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, les confidences ne viennent jamais de suite... Tu verras pour les prochaines séances que la maladie n'envahit pas toutes les conversations, heureusement d'ailleurs. Ils arrivent aussi que des sujets d'actualité soient abordés... Nous faisons surtout en fonction des envies de chacun.

J'acquiesçai et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, Miranda m'attend dehors...

\- Pas de soucis... Alors, je peux le dire officiellement maintenant, sois la bienvenue parmi nous et à vendredi !

Je serrais sa main tendue et je me sentis bêtement rougir quand un sourire illumina son visage aux traits encore enfantins. Je ne sus quel âge lui donner. Une petit vingtaine sans doute... et une petite-amie qui l'attendait certainement durant son temps libre. Je me fustigeai intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Cela ne me regardait absolument pas, chacun sa vie après tout.

Je rejoignis Miranda devant la bibliothèque. Elle discutait vivement avec Simon, le jeune homme assis à mes côtés durant la séance. Je vis les yeux de mon amie briller, réagissant sans doute aux plaisanteries de son interlocuteur.

\- Hey Lily, te voilà..., s'exclama Miranda, certainement à l'intention du jeune homme, les joues rosies d'excitation. Simon me racontait justement les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à venir ici.

\- Cela doit être très drôle, la taquinai-je, un sourire en coin.

Elle fit mine de ne pas saisir l'allusion et je fus contente, malgré moi, que Simon ne puisse pas observer notre échange.

\- Bon, mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'incommode, dit-il. Ma très chère maman doit m'attendre et je n'ai pas envie de me faire disputer... Au plaisir de vous revoir, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr...

Il s'inclina alors profondément, nous faisant rire toutes deux et déplia une canne d'aveugle blanche.

\- Elle t'attend où ta mère ? Demanda Miranda. Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ?

\- Pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin sur le bout de la canne... Justement, je préfère qu'elle voit que je me débrouille seul. Merci quand même.

Simon s'éloigna d'un pas étonnement rapide, sa canne battant la cadence sur le trottoir. Finalement, nous le suivîmes quand même, le temps d'un court trajet. Nos chemins se séparèrent au premier croisement, où nous tournâmes à gauche, pendant que lui continuait tout droite. Mon amie prit alors la parole.

\- Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette première expérience ?

\- Plutôt sympa. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, je suis agréablement surprise.

\- Dois-je en conclure que nous y retournons ce vendredi ?

\- Seulement si tu souhaites m'accompagner... Je ferais en sorte que Simon ne soit pas très loin de nous quand nous nous installerons.

En guise de réponse, Miranda me donna une tape sur le bras. Je fis mine d'être outrée et elle détourna le regard.

\- Très drôle Lily, je suis morte de rire, riposta-t-elle, semblant dédaigneuse. Je ne faisais que discuter avec lui pendant que Madame s'épanchait avec ce cher James...

\- Ne change pas de sujet... Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi si cela ne te touchait pas non ?

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre !

Elle me tira la langue mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. Un silence s'installa et quelques instants plus tard, la maison était déjà en vue. Je décidais alors de taquiner Miranda une dernière fois.

\- Après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, libre à toi de flirter avec le gars de ton choix...

\- Mais je ne flirtais pas, je discutais juste ! S'exclama-t-elle, alors que Katerine sortait de la maison au même moment, un sac poubelle dans les mains.

Elle regarda mon amie avec étonnement et me tendit le sac, pour que je le jette dans la grosse poubelle au bout de l'allée.

\- Dis donc les filles, je ne pensais pas que vous vous rendiez à un speed dating, la pêche fut bonne ?

J'éclatais de rire, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Rien que pour cela, je remerciai Miranda d'être à mes côtés. La concernée me jeta un regard noir et me promit à demi-mot que je paierais pour cet affront. Hmm, pour le coup, je voulais bien la croire. Elle avait la rancune tenace. Une fois ma besogne terminée, j'embrassai ma mère sur la joue et évitai soigneusement de répondre à sa question. Miranda fit de même.

\- Apparemment non... Miranda, tu restes dîner avec nous ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Un passage concernant les pensées de James (judicieusement suggéré par Sheshe13) s'est glissé dans ce chapitre. Vous apprendrez à un petit mieux le connaître. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Sheshe13 :_Oui, je suis désolée pour le court chapitre... Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié alors j'ai préféré mettre un petit texte pour combler un peu. Pour ma défense j'ai quand même répondu aux questions concernant Pétunia héhé. Sinon je suis d'accord avec concernant son comportement... Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire d'une personne que je connais qui lui ai arrivé une situation similaire avec un membre de sa famille. Je la trouvais plutôt cohérente dans l'histoire._

_Concernant la relation entre James et Lily, ce chapitre devrait t'intéresser^^. Bonne lecture !_

Melane : _Merci beaucoup ! Contente que l'explication concernant Pétunia t'ait paru cohérente dans l'histoire. Je craignais un peu que les lectrices la trouvent exagérée. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

Dee Mill : _Ne t'excuse pas pour les reviews, nous avons tous une vie en dehors de fanfiction,net ! (d'ailleurs tu fais quoi comme études pour travailler beaucoup, dont les maths?). _

_Tu t'attendais à quoi pour la raison qui a séparé Lily et Pétunia ? Je suis curieuse de savoir^^. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et surtout bon courage pour ton__travail._

valentine2905:_ Contente que cette histoire te plaise malgré tes réticences à la base. Après rassure-toi, elle ne parlera pas que de la maladie^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre vendredi pour recroiser le chemin de James Potter. Munie d'une liste de courses soigneusement rédigée par Katerine, j'arpentai distraitement les rayons du supermarché situé non loin de la maison. A peine quelques semaines plus tôt, je refusai encore d'effectuer cette simple tâche de la vie quotidienne, gênée par mon apparence malingre et trop stigmatisante. Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise simple, j'estimai avoir fait un effort. Je ne souhaitais plus paraître malade et susciter les regards compatissants que j'exécrais.

Je glissai deux flacons de gel douche dans mon panier lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella. Je sursautai vivement, peu habituée à croiser des gens connus. Peut-être parce que je ne sortais plus justement...

\- Salut Lily, quelle surprise de te trouver ici !

Je tournai la tête et James m'accueillit, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux marrons brillants derrière ses lunettes rondes, je rougis encore bêtement à l'idée de le trouver à mon goût. Cependant, je repris contenance quand je constatai qu'il arborait derrière lui un magnifique cabas à roulettes de couleur prune. Le regard moqueur, je désignai l'objet.

\- Hey James, ton apparition avec ceci est tout aussi surprenante !

\- Ne te moque pas, je fais des courses pour ma grand-mère et elle n'avait rien d'autre à me prêter... « C'est pour ton dos mon petit, il faut le préserver », ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement nasillarde.

Je ne connaissais pas sa grand-mère mais l'imitation me fit beaucoup rire. Je me souvins alors qu'il avait révélé lors de la réunion qu'il avait accompagné sa maman dans la maladie. S'en était-elle sortie finalement ? Je me mordis les lèvres pour cette question ne les franchissent pas. Selon moi, c'était trop personnel.

\- Elle est beaucoup présente à la maison depuis le décès de ma mère, reprit-il en haussant les épaules, répondant à mes interrogations malgré lui. C'était sa fille, alors elle essaye de compenser... à sa manière.

\- Je suis désolée..., marmonnai-je inutilement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est mieux ainsi. Elle souffrait beaucoup et je pense que ce fut un soulagement pour elle de partir. Pour mon père aussi... même si pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

Un voile de tristesse traversa son regard et je m'en voulus que la conversation ait dérivé ainsi. Cependant, je ne pouvais la laisser sur ce goût d'inachevé.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demandai-je malgré moi.

\- Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au bout et je ne supportais plus de voir la douleur déformant son visage... Elle avait un cancer des poumons, métastasé au niveau du cerveau et des os notamment... Elle ne nous reconnaissait plus à la fin alors... oui elle ne pouvait être que mieux ailleurs.

James semblait culpabiliser de ressentir ce soulagement incongru. Peut-être tentait-il de l'apaiser au travers de ces réunions, à écouter tous ces jeunes garder la tête hors de l'eau malgré les difficultés. Il les aidait aussi certainement en créant cette ambiance particulière qui m'avait marquée.

\- Elle doit certainement approuver les démarches que tu entreprends auprès de nous, dis-je en lui offrant un faible sourire. Je trouve bien que tu arrives à passer au-dessus de cela et insuffler un peu d'espoir à ceux qui flanchent parfois.

\- C'est gentil Lily... Bref, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec ma vie, c'est assez déplacé dans un tel contexte...

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le rayon des gels douches et shampoings d'un côté, et des déodorants de l'autre. Peu propice aux confidences en effet. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas James finalement...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu passes plusieurs heures par semaine à écouter les autres... Il est normal que quelqu'un soit là aussi pour toi non ?

Il acquiesça et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je m'apprêtai à le saluer lorsque des mots étranges sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Ça te dirait de prolonger cet échange autour d'un café ?

Boire un café ? Avec lui ? Moi qui pensais que nos chemins se sépareraient dans cette allée de magasin, pour se retrouver que vendredi soir... je n'avais pas senti arriver sa proposition. Je jetai un regard furtif à mon panier à moitié plein et la liste, pourtant courte, que ma mère m'avait confiée en me faisant promettre de rentrer vite. Elle n'aimait pas me savoir seule dehors un long moment, malgré mes dix-sept bougies...

\- En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, ajouta James, tendu devant mon manque de réaction.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmurai-je, pleinement convaincue qu'un gars comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une fille qui lui rappellerait sans cesse les moments passés auprès de sa maman malade.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Il eut l'air ennuyé d'insister ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple café, partagé par deux connaissances qui se sont croisées par hasard dans un supermarché... Rien de bien transcendant en soi. Cela ne nous engageait à rien. Peut-être faisait-il cela avec toutes les filles de la réunion. Cette idée ne plaisait pas mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. James était juste un guide, partageant avec nous un bout de chemin. Non, il n'était pas gourou d'une secte...

\- C'est d'accord. Mais avant je dois terminer ces courses et prévenir ma mère que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison de suite.

Je me sentis ridicule de me justifier ainsi. Je supposais que toutes les autres filles de mon âge n'avaient pas besoin de rendre des compte à leurs parents concernant les sorties de journée mais visiblement je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres.

\- Pas de soucis, je dois découdre du même problème avec la liste de ma grand-mère... Je propose que nous terminions chacun de notre côté et rendez-vous devant le magasin à la fin ?

\- Très classe le parking mais ça me va, répondis-je d'un ton moqueur, comme pour me donner contenance.

\- Bon, je propose un défi pour corser le tout ! Celui qui termine en premier se fait offrir le café par l'autre.

\- Très bien... prépare ton argent Potter, je connais ce magasin comme ma poche, ripostai-je, crânant inutilement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je le quittai et parcouru les rayons au pas de course. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais à prouver mais ce jeu m'amusait. Comme quoi, il en fallait peu pour me sortir de ma morne existence. En patientant aux caisses quelques minutes plus tard, j'envoyai un message à ma mère, lui expliquant que j'avais croisé une ancienne amie du lycée dans la rue et que nous allions boire un café. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si mensonger... J'omettais simplement quelques informations. Katerine n'était pas obligée de tout savoir, chacun son jardin secret.

* * *

_POV James _

Comme je l'espérais, Lily m'attendait devant le magasin, plusieurs sac de commissions déposés à ses pieds. Elle avait les joues rosies par sa course folle au travers des rayons et arborait une chevelure rousse ébouriffée. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient et je devinais aisément qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe à mon petit jeu.

\- Avoue que tu m'as laissé gagné, dit-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur alors que je la rejoignai.

\- Hmm non, ma liste était simplement plus longue que la tienne voilà tout... j'ai tout de même une fierté !

Son regard se posa sur le cabas, qui ne paraissait pas si rempli que cela. D'accord, je l'avouais, je lui avais volontairement offert la victoire dans l'unique but de l'inviter à boire ce fameux café. Cette fille m'intriguait et je désirais en savoir plus sur elle. Son ambivalence me fascinait. Pendant qu'elle essayait de maintenir une distance entre elle et le monde extérieur, certainement dans le but de se protéger, ses yeux si expressifs dénonçaient complètement ce qu'elle ressentait. Durant la réunion, elle n'avait eu de cesse de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, espérant sans doute qu'ils repoussent plus rapidement. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était belle ainsi ? J'en doutais ou alors, Lily réfutait amèrement ce genre de compliment.

\- Bon, je connais un café très sympa dans le centre, repris-je. Je propose que nous y allions en voiture, comme ça, je te reconduis chez toi après.

\- Parfait. Je ne sors pas beaucoup alors je te fais confiance...

Ma petite voiture nous accueillit et démarra dans un souffle laborieux. Cassie, ma mère avait désiré, avant son décès, que je me l'achète avec l'argent qu'elle me léguait. J'aurais pu m'offrir mieux mais je n'avais pas souhaité flamber avec cet héritage, dont j'avais déposé une bonne partie sur un compte pour qu'il me serve plus tard. J'étais fier de cette petite voiture et savait qu'elle aurait plu à Cassie.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Lily, dont le regard suivait distraitement la rue derrière la vitre, semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sortit de son mutisme lorsque je me garai devant le café. La radio diffusa Showbiz de Muse et les doigts de Lily glissèrent sur le bouton du son, augmentant sensiblement les décibels dans l'habitacle. Elle afficha un sourire penaud.

\- Désolée, c'est une mauvaise habitude dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire... Une chanson de Muse à la radio et la Terre s'arrête de tourner, je les adore vraiment.

Je connaissais très peu ce groupe, car plutôt branché artiste indépendant, avec petite préférence pour les chanteurs français. Je maîtrisais un peu cette langue, de part les origines maternels. J'adorais sa richesse et les sons qu'elle produisait. Malheureusement peu de gens adhérait à ma lubie. Sirius, mon meilleur ami, se moquait souvent de moi. « Tu n'es pas prêt d'emballer des filles avec ce genre de musique à dormir debout », dixit le grand séducteur de ces dames. Peu importe. J'aimais cette musique et chaque fille qui rentrera dans ma vie devra l'accepter. Musique française et rock alternatif anglais pouvaient-ils faire bon ménage ? Pourquoi pas.

La chanson s'acheva et nous prîmes la direction du café, qui commençait à doucement se remplir en cette fin de matinée. Lily préféra s'installer au fond de la salle, dans un coin discret. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre notre commande.

\- Un thé citron s'il vous plaît.

Je la regardais avec étonnement. Je l'imaginais prendre une boisson plus punch, associé à son caractère que j'imaginais explosif.

\- Et un cappuccino pour moi, ajoutai-je avec un sourire

\- Oui je sais le thé c'est un peu vieillot, reprit Lily après que la serveuse soit partie. Mais je digère mal le café et autre boisson du même acabit... Mon estomac est capricieux depuis quelques mois, au moins je suis sure qu'il ne rejettera pas un peu d'eau chaude.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête. Je ne souhaitais pas que nous parlions de la maladie, elle n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu. Par ma part, je ne l'évoquais que durant les groupes de parole, étant devenue tabou à la maison depuis la disparition de ma mère. Charles, mon père, ne s'en était pas encore remis, malgré les deux années écoulées. La plaie encore trop vive, il avait interdit que certains sujets soient abordés chez lui, le cancer en faisait parti, de même que le prénom de Cassandra.

\- Alors où en étions-nous dans notre conversation au supermarché ? Demanda Lily, moqueuse, alors que la serveuse revenait apporter nos commandes.

\- Hmm nous parlions de ma mère, mais finalement je préfère que nous changions de sujet...

Son sourire se fana légèrement. Elle glissa deux bons sachets de sucre dans son thé et touilla énergiquement.

\- Comme tu voudras... Alors voyons... Ta couleur préférée ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec une gorgée de cappuccino trop chaude.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben quoi ? Je me suis livrée au jeu des questions-réponses pendant la réunion, à toi de jouer maintenant.

\- Certes mais je connais déjà toutes ces choses à ton sujet, ce n'est pas du jeu... Et c'est bleu pour répondre à ta question.

\- Hmm intéressant, c'est la deuxième couleur que je préfère après le vert, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Sinon, corse un peu les questions, à part si tu nous souhaites pas en savoir plus sur moi...

Lily glissa sa petite cuillère remplie de thé entre ses lèvres roses, que je ne lâchais pas du regard depuis que nous étions assis chacun d'un côté d'une minuscule table carrée. Je me sentis idiot d'être fasciné par un geste pourtant si banal. Je revins à la réalité quand elle attrapa le petit chocolat emballé posé à côté de sa tasse. Une question me vint alors en tête.

\- Ton chocolat préféré ?

\- Celui-là, dit-elle après avoir croqué dans la petite boule en chocolat. Il est fourré praliné, je les adore... Comme dirait ce cher Forrest, _La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber_... Et toi alors, ton pêché mignon ?

\- Le chocolat noir, bien âcre, avec un peu de lait, un régal...

Elle grimaça légèrement et acheva de manger son chocolat, qui fondait entre ses doigts. Son regard se posa alors sur la petite friandise à côté de ma tasse, que je n'avais pas encore touché.

\- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de chocolat, je peux te la prendre ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir... Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Forrest Gump ?

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir regardé une tonne de fois avec ma sœur, répondit-elle en souriant.J'aime beaucoup l'acteur et je trouve l'histoire très touchante...

\- Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais vu...

\- Bon sang James Potter, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? Il passe pratiquement tous les ans à la télévision ! D'ailleurs avec Pétunia, c'était notre petit rituel familial de le regarder pendant les périodes de Noël. Cette année sera différente tiens...

Lily se rembrunit subitement. Cette Pétunia devait être sa sœur. Je l'enviais, j'étais fils unique. Mes parents ont eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'avoir. Cassie a fait de nombreuses fausses couches avant que j'apparaisse dans leur vie, à l'aube de leur 35ème anniversaire. Après moi, ils n'avaient plus réessayé. J'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur, que j'aurais taquiné à outrance mais la vie ne nous a pas donné cette chance-là. A croire que la santé de ma mère était déjà fragile à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, alors que son visage fermé se concentrait sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Histoire compliquée... Ma sœur ne fait plus partie de ma vie, elle m'a énormément déçue et lui pardonner est encore trop difficile pour moi...

Je décidai de ne pas insister. Les conflits familiaux s'avéraient souvent douloureux, même si au fond je ne les comprenais pas. Nous étions tellement soudés au sein de la famille, qu'une dispute grave nous détruiraient tous plus ou moins. Quand la maladie frappe au sein d'une famille, elle permet de relativiser sur beaucoup de choses et de revoir les priorités. Je ne jugeais pas Lily et sa sœur, je ne connaissais pas leur histoire mais la raison de leur séparation devait être suffisamment grave pour que cela se termine ainsi.

\- C'est sûrement déplacé ce que je vais te dire, soufflai-je. Mais tu as malgré tout eu de la chance de grandir avec elle. Être enfant unique n'est pas drôle tous les jours, il faut beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver des jeux en solo.

Lily se mordit les lèvres, visiblement gênée.

\- Tu n'as jamais osé demander un petit frère ou une petite sœur au Père Noël ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton taquin.

\- Je crois que mes parents auraient aimé me l'offrir aussi mais après réflexion, ils se sont dit que j'étais déjà parfait, alors pourquoi renouveler l'expérience ?

Elle éclata de rire et j'accentuais mon effet en glissant une main dans mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

\- Continue comme ça et ta tête enflée ne rentrera plus dans ta petite voiture !

\- On ne se moque pas de ma voiture, j'en suis fier !

Un bruit de sonnerie l'empêcha de répliquer. Elle sortit son portable de son sac en tissu coloré et une moue déforma ses traits à la lecture du message.

\- Ma mère souhaite que je rentre à la maison, le déjeuner est prêt et mon père rentre exceptionnellement pour se joindre à nous, dit-elle, avant de terminer son thé, certainement froid à présent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Déjà midi passé en effet. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, ni remarqué que le café s'était considérablement rempli autour de nous. Il proposait un menu unique le midi et les gens venaient en profiter en sortant du travail.

\- Pas de soucis, je te ramène de suite, répondis-je en posant un billet de cinq livres et quelques pièces pour régler notre commande.

Le trajet retour fut plus détendu. Lily rigola beaucoup à mes bêtises et je la senti moins distante. Pour autant, ce n'était pas acquis. Elle reconstruirait ses barrières pour la réunion du lendemain et se comporterait comme le mardi précédent. Rêveuse et timide.

Elle m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Ainsi je m'arrêtai au bout d'une grande allée bien entretenue, donnant sur un pavillon important. J'ignorais la profession de ses parents mais à ne pas en douter, ils vivaient confortablement.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce moment de détente et pour le thé, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Même si je suis encore persuadée que tu as fait exprès de gagner... La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite !

\- Donc il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Ses joues se colorèrent adorablement et je sentis mes entrailles se serrer. Au fond de moi, j'espérais la revoir en dehors des réunions, j'avais vraiment envie de la connaître. Je pensais ne jamais me lasser de ses yeux verts et ce regard si expressif que je trouvais magnifiques.

Esquivant ma question, elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, avant de s'extraire rapidement de la voiture, ses sacs de commissions au bout de chaque bras. Arrivée vers la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis et démarrai en trombe. Pouvait-on être sous le charme d'une fille après l'avoir seulement vu deux fois? Apparemment oui. Quand je aurais raconté cela à Sirius, il ne finirait pas de se moquer j'en étais certain.

* * *

_POV Lily _

Irréelle... cette matinée était tout bonnement irréelle... Je ne sais pas si mon esprit me jouait des tours mais j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas indifférente à James Potter... Très présomptueux je vous le concède mais son regard n'avait cessé de me transpercer tout au long de notre petite sortie au café. Je ne lui ai pas menti. J'ai beaucoup apprécié nos échanges et ce naturel qui émanait de lui. Il souffrait certainement encore de sa situation familiale mais le cachait derrière une fausse assurance et de la jovialité. Il restait fragile, comme tout ceux qui avaient traversé cette épreuve.

J'espérais le revoir en dehors des réunions même si j'ignorais encore où cela nous mènerait. C'était encore trop tôt pour que je me pose ce genre de questions. Je devais laisser venir et improviser en temps voulu.

\- Ah te voilà enfin, j'étais inquiète, s'exclama Katerine, alors que je posai les sacs de course sur la table de la cuisine.

Je soupirai et commençai à ranger les denrées dans les placards.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais avec une amie du lycée, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

\- Une amie du lycée, avec des cheveux étonnement courts et ressemblant étrangement à un garçon, qui conduit une voiture !

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?! M'offusquai-je, brandissant dangereusement vers ma mère le gel douche que je venais de sortir du sac.

\- Non je n'appellerais pas ça de l'espionnage, j'attendais ton retour devant la fenêtre et je t'ai vu avec ce garçon dans la voiture. Tu m'as menti Lily !

\- Non, j'ai juste omis certaines choses... Je t'assure que c'est un gentil garçon, qui conduit prudemment.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- James... je l'ai rencontré durant la réunion mardi à la bibliothèque. Tu souhaitais que je me sociabilise non ? Repris-je avec une certaine impertinence. Ben voilà, je suis tes conseils.

Sur ces belles paroles, je sortis de la cuisine, profondément exaspérée par le comportement de ma mère. Une fois installée sur le lit dans ma chambre, j'attrapai mon portable et me rendis bêtement compte que je n'avais pas le numéro de James. Ni lui le mien. Quelle idiote franchement... Peut-être pourrai-je régler ce problème discrètement le lendemain, sans que les autres ne se posent des questions. Satisfaite de cette éventualité, j'envoyais un message à Miranda. Hey Mimi ! Je t'appelle cet après-midi, il m'est arrivé un truc étonnant ce matin, il faut que je te raconte. Des bisous. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Ma Lilou ! Je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi alors viens à la maison,je ne prépare un atelier fille et tu me raconteras tout.

Un atelier fille ? Je craignais le pire avec Miranda, parfois très emportée dans ses démarches. Dans l'état où j'étais, je me laisserais peut-être bichonnée et badigeonnée de vernis sans trop de protestations.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katerine m'appela pour déjeuner. Mon père venait certainement de rentrer. J'espérais qu'elle ne remettrait pas sur le tapis l'histoire de la voiture avec James, même si

Henry restait discret concernant ce genre du sujet. Il était le plus souple des deux parents et je pouvais facilement me tourner vers lui en cas de conflit avec Katerine.

Je descendis les rejoindre et leur fit part, après avoir embrassé mon père, de mes projets pour l'après-midi. Mon mère me jeta un regard perçant, un doute concernant mes paroles persistait certainement. Pour la rassurer, je lui suggérai de m'accompagner elle-même chez Miranda.

\- Très bonne idée, répondit-elle en me servant une part trop généreuse de gratin de pommes de terre. Comme ça je te rejoindrais au cabinet Henry, je vais profiter de l'absence de Lily pour faire un peu de paperasse.

Mon père acquiesça et j'entamai mon assiette sans enthousiasme, consciente que je ne pourrais jamais la terminer malgré mon envie. Cependant, j'avais hâte de rejoindre ma meilleure amie pour notre moment fille. Futile, mais typiquement de mon âge... Rien que pour cela, j'exultais.


	8. Chapitre 7

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux peut-être) qui me laissent des petits mots d'encouragements pour cette histoire ! C'est plutôt un bon carburant pour me booster à écrire la suite ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Mlle Enora :Contente que mes personnages te plaisent ! (bon d'accord j'en emprunte quelques uns à JK Rowling mais je revendique totalement Miranda!). Pas de confrontation directe entre James et Lily dans ce chapitre mais un petit avancement tout de même^^

Chevalier du Catogan :Déjà merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! En ce qui concerne le caractère de James, tu as tout à fait raison. En fait, je pense que j'ai emprunté les noms à JK Rowling mais je leur ai fait une personnalité qui me convenait plus pour cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

Sheshe13 : Tu vois j'ai tellement aimé ta suggestion de glisser des points de James dans l'histoire que j'ai récidivé dans ce chapitre ^^ C'est volontaire de ma part que Lily soit distante, même si au final elle aimerait faire plus mais on ne la refera pas ! Concernant les deux sœurs, peut-être que leur relation finira par s'arranger mais ça a l'air plutôt mal parti, du moins du côté de Lily...

Dee Mill : Ce n'est pas évident pour Lily (et pour l'auteur aussi qui a 25 ans) de faire en sorte qu'elle se comporte normalement. Elle ne côtoie plus trop d'adolescents, à part Miranda (mais elle c'est un être à part lol), elle a beaucoup mûri en peu de temps, bref pour moi c'est presque déjà une adulte. Enfin, dans ce chapitre elle se comporte un peu (je dis bien un peu) comme une fille de son âge^^

valentine2905 :Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que l'alternance des points de vue entre Lily et James te plaise car je remets ça dans ce chapitre^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 

Les doigts écartés en éventail, j'attendais que Miranda applique sur mes ongles un vernis couleur vert d'eau. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de mettre du vernis. Mes ongles cassaient sans cesse durant la chimiothérapie, quand moi-même je ne les rongeais pas. Très glamour j'en convenais. Mais depuis quelques temps, je les laissais tranquille au grand plaisir de mon amie.

Miranda avait tenu sa promesse d'après-midi filles en sortant tout son palmarès beauté et je dois dire qu'elle était plutôt bien équipée. Je songeais à mes quelques accessoires de maquillage, relayés au fond d'un tiroir et sortis que récemment lors de la soirée avec ses parents. Quand j'en aurais l'envie, je me promis de me faire plaisir en dépensant une somme astronomique en babioles beauté diverses.

Je venais de lui raconter la matinée passée avec James. Au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, j'avais senti mes convictions du matin s'amenuiser. Persuadée que je pouvais éventuellement plaire à James quelques heures plus tôt, je n'en étais plus si sure à présent. L'euphorie du moment avait très bien pu stimuler mon imagination trop débordante. Concentrée sur la recherche du vernis parfait, Miranda n'avait pas encore réagit et j'avouai m'impatienter.

\- Cette idée de lui plaire ne t'ai pas venu toute seule, dit-elle enfin, en se penchant sur mes doigts, le pinceau imbibé de vernis. Il a forcément laisser glaner quelques signes...

Je haussai les épaules, la faisant déborder avec mon geste. Elle grogna.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être scrutée pendant toute notre conversation, mais pas comme si j'étais une bête curieuse...Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

\- Oui je comprends très bien. Un regard intéressé... Franchement, Lily, je ne pense pas qu'il ait invité toutes les filles du groupe sous prétexte d'apprendre à les connaître.

\- Oui enfin, il a fait cette démarche parce que nous nous sommes croisés au supermarché et...

\- Où il t'a parlé de sa maman malade, alors qu'il ne te connaissait pas. Tu serais prête à lui parler de chose privée à l'heure actuelle ?

\- Mais tous les autres aussi sont au courant pour la maladie de sa mère...

Les yeux de mon amie me dardèrent dangereusement. Je devinai aisément qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je lui offris un sourire d'excuse.

\- Bon sang Lily, tu sais déjà que le chocolat noir est son pêché mignon ! Allons interroger les autres filles à la réunion de demain, je suis quasi sure qu'elles ignorent toutes cette information !

Je pouffai de rire et Miranda mit une fois de plus du vernis à côté. Mes doigts, plus que mes ongles se coloraient doucement mais sûrement d'un très joli vert d'eau.

\- Tu ne peux pas te concentrer quelques secondes ? Regarde, j'en mets partout...

\- Avoue que la référence du chocolat est un brin exagéré ?

Miranda dodelina de la tête. Elle termina sa besogne et ferma le petit flacon.

\- Certes... Non, plus sérieusement. Peu importe la façon dont James s'y prend, je pense qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Là où il s'est confié sur sa mère, un peu moins succinctement que lors de la réunion, tu t'es fermée comme une huître au sujet de ta sœur. Voilà, tu recommences là...

Elle connaissait l'histoire. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas eu besoin de le lui avouer en face et à voix haute. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu. J'ai envoyé un long mail à Miranda, des larmes sillonnant mes joues, lui expliquant que Pétunia venait de m'abandonner, telle une lâche que je ne connaissais pas encore. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres mots pour la qualifier. A présent, je la traiterais certainement de peureuse. Guère mieux, mais moins stigmatisant. La peur est irrationnelle, elle ne s'explique pas. La lâcheté, si.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire... Après tout, je ne le connais pas encore suffisamment et je suis encore bien trop en colère pour l'évoquer.

Miranda attrapa mes mains, dont le vernis venait tout juste de sécher et les serra fort.

\- Lilou, je t'assure que cela te ferait du bien d'en parler de vive voix, de vider ton sac... Et James, contrairement à ce que tu penses, pourrait t'aider. Justement, il t'écouterait sans te juger parce que c'est une personne neutre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas..., soufflai-je, un sanglot coincé dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que les mots se bloquent, j'ai tellement honte au final...

Miranda me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglots. J'attendais avec impatience ce jour où cette histoire ne serait plus douloureuse, où je pourrais en parler sans que cela ne se termine pas des pleurs. Peut-être que j'attendais les excuses de Pétunia. De vrais excuses, pas le faible « je suis désolée », qu'elle m'avait piteusement dit ce jour-là. Enfin, pour avoir des excuses, faudrait-il encore que j'accepte de la voir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce fichu cancer qui a tout gâché, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Il faut juste que tu trouves un peu de courage pour en parler et te libérer. Peu importe ton interlocuteur.

Je me retirai de son étreinte et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Mon amie avait raison, sans aucun doute. Je passerais au-dessus de cela, je devais m'en convaincre.

\- Aller ma belle, sèche-moi ces larmes, je vais te faire un soin du visage, ça te fera du bien.

Miranda me tendit un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le visage. J'eus une pensée pour ma mère, elle qui me trouvait forte et courageuse. Si elle me voyait ainsi... Rien que pour ne pas les décevoir, elle et mon père, je ne pouvais leur dévoiler ce secret. Du moins, pas encore. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée que Pétunia prenne ma menace au sérieux et ne leur révèle rien également. Peut-être se sentait-elle honteuse elle aussi... Elle le mériterait, même si cela n'était que puérilité et mesquinerie.

\- Conclusion de l'affaire James, il faut absolument que tu récupères discrètement son numéro de téléphone demain, reprit-elle, alors que je posai ma tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse m'enduire le visage d'une crème hydratante. Peut-être qu'après plusieurs échanges avec lui, tu finiras par savoir ce qui trotte dans sa petite tête ébouriffée.

\- Oui, je crois que j'y penserais le lendemain. Pour l'instant, je me permis de me détendre sous les doigts experts de mon amie. A cette allure, je ne tarderais pas à m'endormir. J'allais vraiment finir par aimer ces après-midi fille, que je fuyais encore quelques temps auparavant.

\- Juste une dernière petite chose, dis-je après un moment de silence. Ce garçon me rend déjà chèvre alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie et qu'elle âge il a... Je crains, vraiment.

Miranda éclata de rire. Et voilà que je me comportais comme une greluche, de celle dont nous aimions nous moquer. Finalement se comporter comme une adolescente normale n'avait pas que des avantages.

* * *

Mais le lendemain soir rien ne se passa comme prévu. Je ne réussis pas à obtenir le numéro de James après la réunion et j'en fus frustrée. Pourtant, tout commença plutôt bien. Les autres adolescents, toujours curieux, me questionnèrent de nouveau. Sur la maladie cette fois-ci. Malgré moi, je fus gênée d'évoquer les prémices de ce fardeau qui me suivrait encore un bon nombre d'année. Ainsi, je leur évoquais cette asthénie qui ne cessait depuis des semaines, ma perte croissante d'appétit associée à une perte de poids, les sueurs nocturnes qui m'obligeaient à changer les draps à 3h du matin, les vertiges de plus en plus fréquents, des saignements plus ou moins importants... Toutes ces réjouissances qui ont inquiété mon médecin lorsque mes parents, las de mes refus de consultation par eux-mêmes, me forcèrent à aller le voir. Il m'a alors prescrit un bilan sanguin, soupçonnant déjà certainement, tout comme mes parents, que quelque chose de grave se cachait derrière tous ces symptômes.

\- Et toi comment te sentais-tu à ce moment-là ? Demanda Simon, le jeune homme aux lunettes noires, installé de nouveau à mes côtés.

Je pouvais refuser de répondre à cette question, car je la jugeais trop personnelle. Elle ne correspondait pas au but que je m'étais fixé: attendre d'être confiante, avant d'évoquer l'autre moi, le moi malade. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux me considéraient, dénués de curiosité malsaine. Au contraire, leur expression montrait un intérêt non feint. Je jetai un regard à Miranda, qui m'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Après tout n'étais-je pas là pour m'aider à m'exorciser de tout cela ? Je captai alors le sourire de James, confiant comme à son habitude, et je me sentis honteusement fondre. Je n'aimais pas cela du tout. Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Étonnement, je ne me sentais pas inquiète. J'ai effectué cette prise de sang et j'ai récupéré les résultats sans en comprendre le sens. Après tout est allé très vite. Le médecin nous a rappelé, a expliqué que mes cellules sanguines étaient étrangement basses, ce qui expliquaient les saignements et mon état de fatigue chronique. D'autres cellules étaient, quant à elle, en trop grand nombre... Bref, j'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi sur le moment.

\- Oui certains médecins ont un langage peu compréhensible pour le commun des mortels, intervint une jeune fille blonde, dont j'avais oublié le nom. Heureusement que les infirmières sont là pour faire la traduction.

\- En effet, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondis-je, lui offrant un petit sourire.

J'eus alors une pensée pour Marion et Eva, deux jeunes infirmières que j'avais fréquemment côtoyé durant le traitement. Elles passaient souvent dans ma chambre après les visites du médecin, fournissant ainsi les éclaircissements qui me faisaient défaut. A ce moment-là, je refusais toujours que mes parents s'en mêle. Tout aussi humain et compétent qu'était le Dr Weber, il ne se rendait certainement pas compte que parfois, il me perdait en cours d'explications.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda James, remarquant certainement que je m'égarais dans mes pensées.

\- Je me suis laissée embarquée, comme une étrangère, dans une batterie d'examens. Un prélèvement de moelle osseuse et un myélogramme plus tard, le médecin posait le diagnostic de leucémie.

J'ai appris au fil du temps à apprivoiser ce vocabulaire médical, simplement pour comprendre et suivre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne souhaitais plus être passive comme je l'avais été durant tous les examens passés.

\- Comment as-tu réagi ? Intervint de nouveau Simon. Si tu me dis que ta première réaction fut de rester impassible je comprendrais. Ils ont aussi cet art de dédramatiser les situations...

\- En effet, répondis-je en le regardant, même si je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas. Cependant j'y tenais, c'était une forme de respect envers lui. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé que ce n'était pas anodin. J'ignorais ce qu'était une leucémie. Le Dr Weber n'a pas prononcé le mot cancer, je n'imaginais pas alors qu'il s'apparentait à la leucémie. Tout cela est purement psychologique... Le cancer fait peur, c'est indéniable, alors ils emploient d'autres noms.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête, ayant certainement vécu la même situation.

\- Après tout s'est enchaîné, repris-je pour conclure la discussion, j'estimais en avoir assez dit. L'hospitalisation, la chambre stérile, les effets secondaires de la chimiothérapie... Bref, le lot commun a pas mal d'entre-nous.

J'affichais un sourire gêné, comme pour leur signifier que je passais la main. L'attention fut ensuite porté sur Kyle, en rémission d'un cancer de la peau depuis maintenant quelques années. Il nous appris, avec une grande émotion, que son médecin l'avait officiellement déclaré guéri. Cinq années qu'il attendait cela. Cinq longues années qui représentaient le délai légal entre l'annonce de la rémission du cancer et la déclaration officielle de guérison si cette rémission stagnait dans le bon sens. Ainsi Kyle était fier de le dire et je participai allègrement aux applaudissements qui surgirent dans la salle. Des larmes discrètes apparurent dans ses yeux marrons, autant bouleversé par l'annonce de la nouvelle que par l'attention de ses camarades. J'étais heureuse pour lui, même si je sentis mes entrailles se serrer d'envie. Pour ma part, le processus venait de commencer et j'avais encore devant moi suffisamment de temps où je pourrais douter sur l'éventuel retour de la maladie. Oui j'étais égoïste de penser cela alors tous se levaient pour féliciter Kyle. Miranda sembla lire dans mes pensées car elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.

\- Bientôt ton tour viendra, me chuchota-t-elle. Pour le moment, Kyle a droit à son instant de gloire.

J'acquiesçai et nous rejoignîmes les autres. La réunion se termina environ une demi-heure plus tard et j'espérais pouvoir parler à James. Mais la chance ne fut pas de mon côté. Une petite brunette s'attarda auprès de lui. Alors je pris volontairement mon temps pour revêtir mon gilet, fouillait inutilement dans mon sac à la recherche d'un objet inexistant, fis tomber quelque chose par terre... Bref, je me ridiculisai devant mon amie, qui se retenait de rire devant ma maladresse. Malgré ces maigres subterfuges, je perdis mon temps quand l'autre semblait vouloir s'éterniser. Je regardais ma montre. Déjà un quart d'heure que je gesticulais dans le vent alors que ma mère souhaitait que je sois déjà rentrée. Elle n'aimait pas nous savoir seule dans les rues le soir, surtout depuis l'épisode avec la voiture de James. Un gros dilemme s'empara de moi. Attendre que la fille lâche James et me faire disputer par Katerine ou se résigner et partir, sans le lot gagnant. Je me mordis les lèvres, indécise.

\- Tu vas peut-être éviter de contrarier à nouveau à ta mère, me dit Miranda quelques instants plus tard. Nous trouverons bien son numéro quelque part, genre dans un annuaire ou sur internet.

Une fois de plus elle avait raison. Bon, cela engendrait un petit bémol. Si jamais je dégotai son numéro de téléphone fixe et si je trouvai le courage de la composer un jour, j'aurais la forte chance de tomber sur son père. Oh misère... Finalement, je pourrais peut-être attendre la prochaine réunion pour récupérer ce fichu portable. Je n'étais plus à quelques jours près.

* * *

POV James

\- Vieux, j'espère pour toi que tu auras un bon jeu ! S'exclama Sirius, mon meilleur ami alors qu'il distribuait les cartes sur la table. Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de jetons...

\- Merci, je ne l'avais pas remarqué moi-même !

Le concerné ricana et je préférai l'ignorer. Nous étions lundi soir. Comme Charles, mon père, était en déplacement professionnel à Londres et ne revenait que le lendemain soir, j'en avais profité pour inviter trois de mes amis à faire une partie de poker, accompagnés de quelques bières. Ainsi, nous étions quatre, assis autour d'une table ronde dans le salon. Un numéro de téléphone griffonné à la hâte sur un morceau de papier reposait au centre de la table et représentait mon épée de Damoclès.

Un peu plus tôt, Sirius était arrivé avec ce papier coincé entre ses doigts et m'avait défié de le parier au poker. Quand j'aperçus le nom de Lily dessus, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sale traître. Il avait cherché ses coordonnées à mon insu. Visiblement, il n'existait qu'une seule Lily dans ce patelin... Enfin, je l'avais bien orienté en lui dévoilant le nom de la rue où je l'avais déposée la semaine précédente. Bref, si je perdais la partie, ce qui était bien parti, je devrais me débrouiller seul pour récupérer son portable et l'inviter à une sortie. Si je gagnais, le numéro me tombait tout cuit dans les mains et le tour était joué. Mon ami souhaitait que je me bouge les fesses au lieu de répéter sans cesse que je n'oserais jamais tenter quoique ce soit avec Lily.

\- Bon, je peux t'offrir même mes services si jamais tu perds, a-t-il dit en posant le papier sur la table.

\- Qui sont ? Ai-je demandé en craignant le pire.

\- Tu lui proposes une sortie à quatre avec son amie, je serais le quatrième bien sur...

\- Ben tiens, je croyais que tu avais flashé sur ta voisine ?

Sirius a balayé d'un mouvement de main mon commentaire. A ses côtés, Remus, un de nos amis présent, pouffa de rire.

\- Tu sais très bien que cette girouette ne se fixe jamais sur une fille à la fois...

\- Tous les deux ça suffit, qui a dit que c'était pour la draguer ?

Nous nous sommes abstenus de répondre, sous le regard outré de mon meilleur pote. Bon, tout cela pour dire que j'avais accepté le défi, sous les avertissements moqueurs de Peter, la dernière personne présente.

\- Tu sais que tu ne gagnes jamais au poker, à cette allure c'est Sirius qui va l'appeler et obtenir un rendez-vous...

\- Merci Peter, ta confiance m'honore, railla le concerné.

J'ai rigolé et nous nous sommes installés pour jouer. Plus tard dans la soirée, je n'avais déjà quasiment plus de jetons. La chance n'était pas de mon côté. Je tentai d'ignorer les regards complices de mes amis, qui malgré leurs efforts communs, n'arrivaient pas à me faire gagner.

Nous nous étions rencontrés des années auparavant sur les bancs du secondaire, où nous partagions la même classe. Très rapidement, je suis devenu ami avec Sirius, puis Remus et Peter, plus discrets, nous ont rejoints plus tard. Ce fut des années mémorables où nous avons pu concilier réussite scolaire et bêtises à outrance à l'extérieur. J'en avais besoin, Cassie est tombée malade pendant ces années-là. Je suis resté à ses côtés tous ces mois où le cancer l'a emportée de l'intérieur. Au final, cela a été très rapide. A peine six mois. Malgré ces moments éprouvants, j'ai réussi mon année scolaire et été pris à l'université. Ainsi, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous quatre à Oxford où à présent, chacun suivait sa voie. Comme nous nous croisions peu dans les couloirs, nous avions pour coutume de nous retrouver durant les week-end et les vacances scolaires, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Me concentrant de nouveau sur le jeu , je regardai les trois cartes que venait de distribuer Sirius. Pas terrible. Les suivantes furent un peu mieux.

\- Bon Jamesie, au point où tu en es, tu peux faire tapis, s'exclama Remus, alors qu'il avait certainement constaté ma tête dépitée.

J'étais nul au poker, je ne savais pas faire semblant et cacher mes émotions. Pour autant, je continuai à faire des soirées à thème sur ce jeu car généralement nous rigolions beaucoup, prenons peu au sérieux les enjeux du poker. Nous n'acceptions pas les mises d'argent mais parions souvent des petites bricoles. Ce soir, la mise représentait quelques petits chiffres.

Je décidais de suivre son conseil. On ne sait jamais, une paire de dix peut me faire gagner... C'était sans compter la chance insolente de Peter, qui raflait tout à chaque partie. Incroyable comme il gérait son jeu et bluffait auprès de tous.

\- Aller, qui m'aime me suive, dis-je en poussant mes quelques jetons restants au milieu de la table, se joignant allègrement au morceau de papier déjà présent.

\- Oh mon petit loup, tu sais très bien que je ne te résiste jamais, minauda Sirius d'une voix aiguë, en joignant sa mise à la mienne.

Comme prévu, Peter nous suivit, le visage impassible. Remus, lui, préféra se coucher mais se délectant d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Mon meilleur pote me jeta un regard moqueur.

\- A toi l'honneur James !

Je brandis sans conviction ma paire de dix. Sirius sortit une paire aussi, mais moins forte que la mienne. Je repris un peu espoir mais sans surprise, Peter arbora un magnifique brelan de dames. Je regardai mes jetons et le numéro partir en direction de mon ami. Je pris alors une décision.

\- Bon Sirius, si on oubliait ce pari stupide et que j'acceptai la sortie à quatre ?

Je repensai aux yeux verts magnifiques de Lily, à son petit sourire, à sa courte chevelure indomptée et à son corps trop mince. J'avais envie de connaître celle qui se cachait derrière un tempérament farouche et secret. C'est vrai que je fus étonné qu'elle aborde si rapidement en réunion un aspect de la maladie. Mise devant le fait accompli de part les questions des autres, elle aurait pu s'opposer et refuser de répondre. Mais elle a cherché un réconfort auprès de Miranda, qui l'a encouragée. Plus de doutes sur les liens qui les unissaient toutes deux. J'espérais qu'un jour, elle s'ouvrirait à moi, comme un livre qui dévoilerait tous ses secrets.

* * *

_POV Lily _

La surprise arriva le mardi en fin de matinée. Je me prélassai dans un bain chaud, les écouteurs branchés dans les oreilles. _The Police_ me berçait agréablement et je m'étais presque assoupie, apaisée par l'ambiance calme. Je profitai très rarement de la baignoire, préférant les jets puissants et presque massant de la douche. Mais la nuit dernière fut longue. Après m'être endormie tard, je m'étais réveillée à maintes reprises à cause de rêves bizarres qui me laissèrent sur le carreau.

Je fus tirée du lit par Katerine, inquiète de ne pas voir descendre dans la cuisine. Accueillie par un visage blafard et des yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, elle a décidé de me faire couler un bain pour me détendre et terminer ma nuit plus sereinement. Blottie dans l'eau chaude, je la remerciai intérieurement de cette merveilleuse idée.

Cependant, ma mère me sortit de cette rêverie tout aussi rapidement qu'elle m'y a plongée. Elle entra dans la salle de bains sans prévenir et j'en fus surprise. A la vue de sa silhouette, je m'essuyai les mains et retirai les écouteurs qui me chantaient _Roxane._ Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

\- Désolée de te déranger ma chérie, dit-elle, une expression gênée sur le visage. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas dû m'entendre avec la musique. Quelqu'un pour toi.

Katerine me tendit le téléphone, qu'elle masquait en partie avec sa main, pour que l'interlocuteur mystère ne partage pas notre conversation.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Je me demandai qui bien pouvait appeler sur le téléphone fixe. A part des vendeurs de produits ou d'assurances et mes grands-parents, personne ne nous joignaient à la maison.

\- Un garçon, il ne s'est pas présenté.

Encore plus surprise, j'attrapai le combiné et une voix familière résonna dans mon oreille, faisant battre mon cœur à la chamade. Lui aussi avait eu l'idée de chercher mon numéro dans un annuaire ou sur internet. D'une certaine manière, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Salut Lily, c'est James. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Je rougis bêtement en songeant à cette situation incongrue. Nue, dans mon bain, je communiquai avec James Potter, qui semblait serein.

\- Hey James, non pas du tout, je lisais dans ma chambre, répondis-je sous le regard amusé de ma mère, qui je virai de la salle de bains en agitant ma main libre.

\- Hmm, le fameux garçon de la voiture, me taquina Katerine avant de quitter la pièce, un sourire illuminant son visage.

De toute évidence, elle avait digéré mon mensonge de la semaine précédente et considérait James autrement.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis vendredi dernier ?

\- Bien, bien, le week-end fut plutôt calme. Petit restaurant avec mes parents et journée jeu le dimanche, c'est la tradition. Et toi ça va ?

Le temps pluvieux du dimanche nous avait tenu à l'intérieur, au grand dam de Katerine qui aimait se promener sous le soleil souvent doux en cette saison. Avant, nous faisions parfois du vélo mais je l'avais rangé au garage depuis quelques mois. En faire de nouveau m'aiderait peut-être à récupérer un peu de force et de muscles.

\- Ça va bien aussi... Hmm, je voulais te demander euh... Ce soir, après la réunion, nous allons au ciné avec mon meilleur ami, ça vous tente de venir avec Miranda ?

Une sortie ? A quatre ? Avec son meilleur ami ? Approche plutôt timide mais cela me convenait. C'était l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître mieux, tout en se passant des blancs gênants. Quoique le cinéma n'était pas un lieu propice à la discussion. Oui bon, nous improviserons après la séance. Pourquoi ne pas manger un morceau ensemble après ? Cela me parut être une bonne idée.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée..., répondis-je tentant de contrôler ma voix tremblante. Je vois avec Miranda et je te tiens au courant.

\- Parfait, je te laisse mon numéro de portable, ça sera plus simple pour se contacter. Tu as de quoi noter ?

Mince, j'étais coincée. Pas de papier ni de crayons dans la salle de bains et mon portable se reposait tranquillement sur mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas décemment sortir de la pièce nue et mouillée pour regagner ma chambre. Je tentai de réfléchir rapidement, il attendait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non attend cinq petite secondes que je trouve ça...

Mon regard se posa alors sur le maquillage de ma mère et surtout sur ses rouges à lèvres. Une idée me vint alors. Je sortis discrètement de l'eau pour que James ne se doute de rien. J'essuyai une partie du miroir au-dessus du lavabo et attrapai un tube de rouge à lèvres, qui arrivait à sa fin. Tant mieux.

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Je t'écoute.

Si ma mère entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là, elle me prendrait certainement pour une folle. James me dicta le numéro, qui trouva sa place sur le miroir écrit en rose. Quelques instants plus tard, il raccrocha, après m'avoir appris que nous allions voir le dernier film de Johnny Depp. Je soupirai. Je ne sus que penser de son invitation. Dans tous les cas, j'espérais fortement que cela se passe bien, pour que l'expérience se renouvelle, mais en tête à tête cette fois-ci. Connaissant Miranda, elle serait juste parfaite ce soir. Avenante et souriante, elle plaisait souvent. Sans oublier qu'elle était juste très belle. Par contre, j'étais curieuse de connaître son meilleur ami. Vraiment cette sortie à quatre m'enchantait d'avance.


	9. Chapitre 8

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Oh Oh Oh ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël... Avec un peu de retard, vous trouverez sous le sapin un (beau et long) chapitre tout neuf^^ Bonne lecture_ !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Miranda fut enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cette sortie. Ainsi elle m'écrivit qu'elle espérait que le meilleur ami de James soit intéressant, ce qui lui éviterait de tenir la chandelle entre nous deux. Je protestai, arguant que ce n'était pas mon genre de se désintéresser totalement de mes amis en présence d'une autre personne. Elle se moqua de moi, prétextant que j'aurais bien tort de ne pas en profiter. Bref, mon amie m'annonça qu'elle viendrait un peu plus tôt pour m'aider à être décente. Je lui souhaitais bien du courage, mon placard n'offrait rien de bien intéressant. Et je préférais me présenter à James telle que j'étais dans la vie de tous les jours, qu'il ne s'habitue pas à quelque chose que je ne pourrais certainement pas lui offrir par la suite...

Pour Katerine, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Une fois sèche et habillée après mon bain écourté, j'ai discrètement noté le numéro de téléphone de James dans mon portable et nettoyé le miroir. Plutôt fière de mon subterfuge, j'ai rejoint ma mère dans le cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le déjeuner. Une purée de pomme de terre maison aux champignons avec de la viande. Miam miam. Elle venait de sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaires et s'installait à table pour éplucher les pommes de terre. J'attrapai un autre couteau et m'assis à ses côtés.

\- James et un ami à lui nous ont proposé à Miranda et moi de faire une sortie ciné après la réunion de ce soir, dis-je d'une voix posée, alors que je commençais à éplucher.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas vous savoir dans les rues le soir...

Cela démarrai plutôt mal. Par certains moments, je la trouvais très ambiguë. Elle souhaitait que je sorte un peu plus, que je rencontre des gens mais à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, elle freinait des quatre fers. Elle était difficile à suivre. En fait, je crois qu'elle préférait que je sois avec eux le soir, en famille, à préserver notre cocon. D'une certaine manière, Katerine avait sans doute peur de me _perdre _après s'être habituée à une omniprésence dans ma vie due à la maladie.

\- Il fait nuit plus tard maintenant, puis nous ne risquerons rien en étant accompagnée, répondis-je tentant d'arrondir les angles avec douceur.

\- Ma chérie, je ne connais pas ces garçons. Qui me dit que ce ne sont pas des pervers ?

Malgré moi, je pouffai de rire.

\- Non là tu exagères, tu es à court à d'excuses pour me retenir à la maison...

\- Oui d'accord, c'est ridicule, rétorqua-t-elle, une expression désolée sur le visage. J'ai envie de te laisser plus de liberté mais j'ai l'impression que mon inquiétude s'est exacerbée depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Je côtoie James aux réunions et j'ai déjà bu un café avec lui. Certes ce n'est pas grand chose mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance dans une certaine mesure.

\- D'accord. A quelle heure est la séance?

\- Tout de suite après la réunion. Le film ne doit pas durer plus de deux heures...

Je la vis faire un rapide calcul.

\- Je vous laisse le temps de manger un morceau après. A 22h maximum, je veux que vous soyez à la maison. S'il y a le moindre soucis, tu m'appelles c'est compris ? Si tu n'es pas à l'heure, je n'hésiterais pas à t'humilier devant tes amis et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination...

Posant le pomme de terre que je martyrisais, je me levai et posai mes lèvres sur la joue de Katerine. Elle prenait sur elle, j'en étais consciente. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle ne réalisait pas que j'avais dix-sept ans. J'étais encore sa petite fille. Plus tard, cette surprotection m'étoufferait sans doute mais je devais être patiente et respecter son cheminement.

\- Je préfère quand même appeler les parents de Miranda, voir ce qu'ils en pensent, reprit ma mère quelques instants plus tard alors que nous terminions notre tâche.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je préférais ne pas la contredire. Les parents de mon amie étaient beaucoup plus cool avec leur fille. Cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle est partie prématurément de la maison familiale pour aller dans un internat, dans une autre ville. Ils étaient bien obligés de lui faire confiance, quoiqu'elle faisait. Connaissant Miranda, elle restait très raisonnable car plutôt mature pour son âge.

\- En échange de ma clémence pour ta sortie, dit Katerine, alors que nous passions à table un petit demi-heure plus tard. J'aimerais que tu rappelles l'école et que tu leur dises que tu seras présente à la rentrée.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Pour être honnête, j'avais oublié l'appel de Mrs Rosy, la sous directrice de l'école, quelques temps auparavant pour connaître ma situation en septembre prochain. J'avais prétexté attendre les résultats de mes examens pour y réfléchir mais j'avouai n'en avoir rien fait. Sans doute savais-je d'avance que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Je n'y trouvais qu'un point positif : fréquenter de nouveau des gens de mon âge et redécouvrir une vie sociale.

\- Je ferais ça cet après-midi, promis-je.

\- Sans faute, l'école ferme en fin de semaine pour les vacances d'été.

Après le déjeuner, j'envoyai un message à James pour confirmer le sortie du soir et lui proposai par la même occasion de manger ensemble après la séance. Sa réponse arriva très rapidement. Mon plan lui convenait et me précisa qu'il avait hâte d'être au soir. Cette petite phrase suffit à me retourner les entrailles. Je préférai penser que cela était dû au fait que je sortais enfin dans un lieu publique, après des mois plus ou au moins isolée. Moins prise de tête.

* * *

Finalement, je décidai de me rendre à l'école me présenter en personne. Après avoir bu un thé en début d'après-midi, Katerine et moi montâmes dans la voiture, direction le centre-ville. Ma mère préféra m'accompagner, la présence d'un parent pour la réinscription étant sans doute indispensable.

Elle trouva une place pour garer la voiture non loin de l'entrée de l'école. Le grand portail de fer séparant la rue de la cours intérieure était fermé et son seuil étrangement désert. J'avais l'habitude de le voir fourmiller d'élèves, dont certains sortaient pour fumer une cigarette. Je ne faisais pas parti de ceux-là mais j'aimais quand même le franchir pour avoir l'impression de quitter l'école le temps de quelques minutes.

Nous entrâmes par un petit portillon placé sur le côté, après avoir sonné et nous être présenté. Un grand bâtiment ancien mais rénové nous accueillit. Entouré d'une cours pavée, fleurie à certains endroits, je dus reconnaître que l'endroit ne manquerait pas de charme s'il ne représentait pas une école. J'étais plutôt bonne élève, sans pour autant être complètement assidue pendant les cours.

Un grand couloir se cachait derrière une immense porte en bois. De part et d'autre se trouvaient les salles réservées aux professeurs et à l'administration. Les salles de classe se situaient dans les étages, trois au total, chacun desservis par des escaliers. Pas d'ascenseurs, au grand dam des plus fainéants.

Le bureau de la sous-directrice se trouvait à notre gauche, après l'infirmerie. Je me souvenais très bien de ce lieu, m'y rendant très souvent les temps qui ont précédé la découverte du cancer. La dernière fois, un élève m'y avait accompagnée suite à un malaise pendant un cours de mathématiques. Une aubaine en soi, je n'étais pas très douée dans cette matière. Cependant, mes parents n'eurent pas le même humour. Ce fut pour eux la fois de trop. Comme je refusais catégoriquement qu'ils m'auscultent, ils m'avaient envoyé chez un de leur confrère en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance. Avec le recul, j'avais conscience de les avoir fait souffrir à les maintenir à l'écart, tout comme je l'avais fait durant tout le processus de traitement, en accord avec le Dr Webber. Ils étaient tous deux médecins et j'avais préféré qu'ils gardent leur costume de parents plutôt que d'endosser la blouse de docteur et tout ce que cela comportait.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Katerine qui m'entraîna dans la petite aile réservée à la direction. Le lieu de travail de Mrs Rosy était entouré de celui du directeur et de la conseillère d'orientation. Un comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvait généralement une secrétaire les séparait du couloir. La porte du bureau était entrouverte et ma mère m'encouragea à faire le premier pas. Je frappai discrètement et une voix féminine me demanda d'entrer. La pièce était telle que dans mon souvenir. Celui où nous avions pris la décision, en connaissance de mon état de santé, de me déscolariser durant quelques mois en attendant que je me rétablisse. Des étagères branlantes sous des piles de livres et de dossiers cachaient chaque pan de mur, peints de blanc. Mrs Rosy se trouvaient derrière un grand bureau d'ébène, tout aussi encombré. Un bordel organisé dirait mon père. Tant qu'elle s'y retrouvait...

\- Miss Evans quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama la femme, en nous rejoignant la main tendue, que nous serrâmes. Installez-vous mesdames.

Petite, replète et le visage avenant, Mrs Rosy était appréciée par les élèves et les parents. Je m'assis sur une des chaises désignées et triturai nerveusement les sangles de mon sac en bandoulière.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme, cela est plutôt rassurant, me dit-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage rond.

\- Oui, disons que j'ai gagné cette première bataille, pourvu que cela dure.

Mrs Rosy acquiesça. Elle tira alors un des casiers de son bureau et en sortit un dossier, assez épais. Jetant un coup d'œil malgré moi dessus, j'y vis mon nom inscrit en lettres majuscules. EVANS Lily Rosa. Elle savait déjà pourquoi nous étions là, mon dossier m'attendant bien au chaud. Cependant, elle ne l'ouvrit pas de suite et je compris qu'elle ne me presserait pas. Je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

\- De nombreux élèves se sont inquiétés pour vous et sont venus demander des nouvelles, reprit-elle. Nous avons respecté votre choix et votre vie privée en ne disant rien.

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre discrétion, intervint ma mère. Ces derniers mois ont déjà été assez compliqué pour Lily, évitons de rajouter la curiosité de chacun et...

\- Pourtant je reviens à la rentrée, je serais bien obligée d'en parler aux autres élèves, la coupai-je sèchement.

Autant taire les rumeurs dans l'œuf plutôt que de laisser l'imagination de chacun divaguer à outrance. Avec mes cheveux courts, mon corps mince et le teint pâle, ils feraient leur propre conclusion. Je préférais encore la leur fournir.

\- Rien et personne ne vous oblige à avouer quoique ce soit, me dit la sous-directrice d'une voix douce. Toutes sortes de raisons peuvent tenir à l'écart d'une scolarité, les vôtres ne regardent que vous.

\- Avec tout mon respect Mrs Rosy, regardez-moi bien et dites-toi que je ne donne pas l'impression d'être passée à travers un cancer !

\- Lily, jamais je ne me permettrais de vous juger, je...

Une fois de plus, je coupai la parole. Sous-directrice ou pas, j'avais besoin de m'exprimer. Je retournai à l'école et j'aimerais que cela soit fait selon mes conditions. Et je ne pensais pas être exigeante...

\- Je ne laisse peu de place à l'imagination mais je préfère préciser à tout le monde que je ne suis pas mourante ou que je ne passe pas mes journée à vomir à cause d'une chimiothérapie. Je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre. Vous comprenez ?

Katerine préféra ne rien dire. Elle savait que, de toute façon, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire comme ça. Mrs Rosy s'en rendit compte également et se rangea dans ma position très rapidement.

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui déciderez sur la manière dont vous désirez l'annoncer...

\- Merci beaucoup. Je pense m'adresser à la classe dès le premier jour. Après si des informations fausses circulent, je tâcherais de les rectifier.

Contrairement à ce que je pouvais laisser croire, j'étais loin d'être une personne connue dans cette école. Mon dernier malaise avait juste fait sensation et j'ai été étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle il avait fait le tour des élèves. Après, ce n'était pas une grande école et tout se savait très rapidement. Être une bête de foire ne faisait pas partie de mes ambitions de la rentrée. J'espérais ne pas avoir à me justifier de toute part. Normalement, je ne serais pas avec mes camarades de l'année passée, comme je redoublais. Mais je ne manquerais pas de les croiser dans les couloirs. Enfin, si curiosité devait être, j'espérais que cela soit terminé dès la fin de première semaine. Après tout, les rumeurs se taisaient tout aussi vite qu'elles naissaient.

\- Soyez de nouveau la bienvenue dans cette école, reprit Mrs Rosy sur un ton plus léger. Je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour remplir votre dossier d'inscription. Comme vous avez été déscolarisée, vous repartez de zéro.

Pendant que j'inscrivais mes informations personnelles sur le formulaire, Katerine et Mrs Rosy parlèrent des frais d'inscription. Comme je n'avais été en cours que quatre mois durant l'année précédente, il fut convenu que mes parents ne régleraient que l'équivalent de cinq mois, pour faire une année complète.

Une fois que j'eus terminée, elle me remit la liste des fournitures et livres scolaires à acheter pour l'année prochaine. Je devais déjà en avoir la plupart, les professeurs changeaient rarement d'outils de travail. Ainsi je reprenais officiellement les cours début septembre. Cela faisait bizarre de savoir que je parcourrais de nouveau les étroits couloirs dans les étages, après des mois coincée entre ma chambre et les hôpitaux.

Nous quittâmes l'école quelques instants plus tard. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Une fois à la maison, je n'eus plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Miranda.

* * *

J'eus l'impression que la réunion se déroulait au ralenti. James nous salua, chaleureux et le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, je le sentis un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude. S'il était dans le même état que moi, la soirée promettait d'être tendue, pour ma plus grande crainte. Pour éviter cela, je comptais fortement sur Miranda et le meilleur ami de James, dont j'espérais qu'il soit de la même trempe.

Une fois tout le monde installé, nous étions qu'une petite dizaine ce soir-là, James lança le thème du jour. Évoquer notre plus beau souvenir dans cette période où la maladie n'en laissait pas que des bons. Ma première pensée fut l'annonce de la rémission mais je supposai que James attendait autre chose. Il nous laissa le temps de la réflexion et désigna Simon pour commencer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir, juste une constatation qui m'a aidé à supporter le handicap, dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes noires, dévoilant son œil droit masqué par un voile opaque. Avec ça, je ne verrais plus que d'un œil les mochetés de ce monde...

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid dans la salle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réponse. Durant la première séance, Simon m'avait paru jovial et sur de lui, comme si le cancer ne l'avait pas touché. Bien sûr que j'aurais dû me douter que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Ma naïveté me jouait souvent des tours.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ben il suffit d'écouter l'actualité ou de regarder les informations pour se dire que le monde ne tourne pas bien rond en ce moment, rétorqua Simon, une expression blasée sur le visage. Mais le point positif, car c'est bien cela que tu attends de moi James, c'est que je me dis que finalement je m'en sors pas trop mal contrairement à d'autre. Même à moitié atteint de cécité, j'ai de la chance.

\- C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, admit son interlocuteur. Tu veux rajouter autre chose ?

\- Non c'est bon, je laisse ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Elye ?

J'écoutais distraitement l'histoire d'Elye, la petite brunette qui avait accaparé James la séance précédente. Ainsi elle évoqua le retour de son père dans sa vie. Il avait disparu peu de temps après sa naissance et été réapparu depuis l'appel désespéré de sa mère, pensant qu'il était temps pour lui de se faire pardonner. Je repensai aux paroles de Simon et j'ai cru percevoir un message plus général derrière. La maladie faisait que nous étions centré sur notre petite personne mais au final, dans cette salle, nous nous en étions tous sortis. Du moins pour l'instant. Comme l'a dit Simon, nous avions de la chance, alors d'autres ailleurs non. Étions-nous trop égoïstes ? Certainement. Il souhaitait que nous relativisions et constations qu'autour de nous, d'autres souffraient d'autant plus.

L'évocation des souvenirs continua. Certains me parurent insolites, d'autres me firent beaucoup rire, allégeant agréablement l'atmosphère. Il ne restait plus que Kyle et moi lorsque l'heure de la fin de la réunion arriva. Je vis James se mordre les lèvres, indécis. Notre séance commençait dans à peine vingt minutes et visiblement il hésitait à nous accorder la parole ou pas. Je n'osais pas intervenir non plus, par crainte de paraître impolie. Kyle résolut notre problème malgré lui.

\- Nous finirons la prochaine fois ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il alors que je soupirai de soulagement. Cela ne te gêne pas Lily ?

\- Pas du tout, à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, mentis-je à moitié en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- D'accord faisons comme ça, déclara James en se levant. Passez une bonne soirée et à vendredi !

Je commençai à m'habiller, mon amie suivit le mouvement. Étrangement, la séance me rendit plutôt sereine alors que je transpirai de nervosité à mon arrivée. De toute évidence, mon corps et mon esprit aimaient me jouer des tours. Si je conservais cette sérénité pour les prochains instants, cela me convenait parfaitement. Quand la plupart des gens fut sorti de la salle, James s'avança vers nous.

\- Sirius nous attend sur la place de l'église, nous expliqua-t-il en parlant doucement. J'ai pensé que cela serait plus discret par rapport aux autres.

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un signe de tête. Je mis quelques instants à comprendre que Sirius devait être son meilleur ami. Quel drôle de prénom, certainement lourd à porter. Je pressentis alors qu'un sacré d'énergumène nous attendait et que cette soirée à quatre promettait d'être animée.

Nous attendîmes que tout le monde soit parti pour quitter la bibliothèque à notre tour. L'église se situait à quelques centaines de mètres à pied. A peine cinq minutes en voiture après et nous serions pile à l'heure pour la séance.

* * *

La salle de cinéma était pratiquement vide, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pas de chuchotements incessants, pas de bruits de pop corn craquant sous la dent, pas d'ouverture de paquets de chips... Bref, rien qui ne m'enlèverait le plaisir de regarder un film sur grand écran.

Je me retrouvai assise entre James et Sirius, Miranda installée à la droite de celui-ci. Comme je l'avais pensé à la bibliothèque, le meilleur ami était un drôle de phénomène. Un beau visage rieur, entouré de cheveux noirs mi-long, des yeux gris orageux, il possédait un charme ravageur, qui ne laissa pas mon amie indifférente, prise elle-même au dépourvue. Elle a violemment rougi lorsqu'il l'a salué, la sourire aux lèvres et les manières exagérées d'un gentleman démodé. Cela m'a fait beaucoup rire et James a levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Excuse Sirius, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le coq lorsqu'il y a une femme dans les parages, a-t-il chuchoté alors que nous réglions les places.

\- S'il a autant d'humour que de bagout, je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer, lui ai-je répondu pour le rassurer.

L'expression de son visage a changé et je n'ai pas saisi ce que j'avais dit de mal. Mais il retrouva vite son sourire quelques instants plus tard alors que nous prenions place.

\- En tout cas, très bon choix de film, j'adore Johnny Depp, lui dis-je alors que nous attendions que les bande-annonces défilent.

\- J'en étais sûr, c'est une véritable coqueluche ce mec, rétorqua James, goguenard.

Je rigolai et lui tirai puérilement la langue. Non je n'avais pas peur du ridicule.

\- Certes, il a du charme mais pas que, c'est bon acteur... Il a un côté décalé très sympa. Tu peux être au moins sensible à son jeu d'acteur ?!

\- Je peux mais je suis plutôt du genre James Bond et compagnie... Daniel Craig a du charisme vois-tu ?

\- Tu peux me dire que tu fais dans cette salle alors ? Lui demandai-je, étonnée.

\- Johnny Depp a été mon argument de vente pour être sûr que tu viennes, avoua-t-il, me laissant bouche bée.

Un sourire penaud déforma ses traits et je me sentis craquer. Une petite voix s'insinua dans mon esprit me chantant que je pouvais vraiment intéresser et plaire à James. Je repris confiance en moi et me dit que, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre à rentrer dans son jeu. A cette allure, il découvrirait vite qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. J'essayai d'être distante pour me préserver mais je savais également que mes barrières étaient trop fragiles pour me protéger suffisamment. Alors autant se lancer sans trop se poser de questions.

\- Pas besoin de lui pour accepter une sortie avec toi, murmurai-je, maintenant persuadée que cette sortie à quatre n'était qu'un prétexte.

Je jetai un regard furtif à Miranda qui plaisantait de son côté avec Sirius. Son rire cristallin résonna dans la salle et je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité par rapport au fait qu'elle fut entraînée dans cette histoire malgré elle. Miranda semblait s'amuser et cela me convenait. James s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les bandes-annonces furent lancées sur l'écran. Sa voix se perdit dans la musique. Sa bouche s'approcha alors de mon oreille.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre...

Je frémis. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui et vis malgré la pénombre, que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Le sourire penaud avait laissé place à un minois charmeur, dont je savais d'avance que je ne lui résisterais pas longtemps. Cependant, je refusai de me laisser prendre si facilement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que c'était si aisé de m'avoir. Mon côté fier sans doute. Pour me donner contenance, je tentai de me concentrer sur le grand écran. La séance promettait d'être longue en fait.

Quand le générique de fin défila sous mes yeux deux heures plus tard, je fus incapable de raconter les images que je venais de voir. Les scènes s'étaient enchaînées, marquées par le charismatique acteur principal, sans que je puisse en saisir le sens. La faute à mon voisin de gauche et à sa présence qui me troublait plus que ce que je le voulais. Nous avions échangé quelques paroles durant la séance, son souffle chaud caressant agréablement la peau de mon cou, me donnant des frissons. Mon corps réagissait bêtement au moindre stimulus, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Cela me faisait penser aux romans à l'eau de rose que je lisais plus jeune, où je soupirais d'exaspération à chaque fois que l'héroïne décrivait ce genre de sensation. Autant dire que ces romans me lassèrent très rapidement. A l'heure où je vivais les mêmes émois, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû approfondir ces lectures... Non pour rester sérieuse, j'avais déjà connu des petits flirts mais jamais je n'avais réagi ainsi. Une vraie midinette.

\- Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le film ? Demanda Sirius, alors que nous sortions de la salle quelques instants plus tard.

Miranda me jeta un regard contrit. De toute évidence, elle avait autant suivi que moi le fil de l'histoire. Et pourtant elle adorait aussi ce cher Johnny... A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tellement porté attention au comportement de Sirius pendant la séance. Il l'avait sûrement distraite à sa façon.

\- Hmm très divertissant, nous répondîmes d'une même voix aiguë.

James pouffa de rire, très moqueur. Je détournai le regard et rougis d'embarras. Note pour moi-même : ne jamais retourner au cinéma avec lui. Il faudrait alors que je me montre inventive pour une autre idée de sortie.

\- Suis-je le seul à avoir remarque de Depp en faisait encore trois fois trop ? Insista Sirius, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué notre gêne.

Je préférais m'abstenir de répondre. J'avais confiance en Miranda pour détourner la conversation, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle, balayant sa remarque d'un mouvement de main. Quelle est la suite du programme maintenant ?

\- Une petite pizza au centre ville, cela vous convient ? Se renseigna James.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Je regardai ma montre. A peine 20h30. Il nous restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que je ne rentre à la maison avec Miranda. Cela passerait certainement très rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie que cette soirée se termine. Presque morose, j'emboîtais le pas des autres. James vint à ma hauteur, à mon plus grand plaisir même si je semblais le cacher.

\- Que me vaut ce visage fermé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oh rien... mon couvre-feu est à 22h, je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une sortie de ce genre alors je l'apprécie vraiment.

\- Bon dans ce cas, j'accepte le défi de te rendre le sourire avant la fin de la soirée !

Je rigolai doucement. Il avait déjà gagné. Comment résister à sa bonne humeur communicative ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une vraie girouette, je change d'humeur comme de chemise, rétorquai-je.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'avais un talent indéniable pour faire le clown...Merci Lily pour cette désillusion...

\- Avec plaisir mon cher ! Mais je suis certaine que tu as d'autres talents, dont tu vas t'empresser de me parler.

C'était l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître et d'avoir une autre image de lui, que ce garçon au sourire ravageur, qui animait des séances dans une salle de la bibliothèque. Je voulais l'imaginer en dehors de tout cela et ne plus l'associer à la maladie et ses dérivés. Je le méritais sans aucun doute. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de positif venait enfin d'entrer dans ma vie après des mois à essayer de garder la tête hors de ce marasme qui m'entraînait vers le fond.

\- Je suis plutôt doué au polo, j'en pratique à l'université, m'apprit-il, alors que nous pénétrions dans les rues animées du centre ville.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne connais absolument rien à cette activité, à part qu'il faut monter sur des chevaux...

Les chevaux et moi, cela faisait deux. Une fois, lorsque j'avais six ans, mes parents m'ont emmené à une séance d'équitation. A l'époque, ils cherchaient une activité qui pourrait éventuellement me plaire. Ce fut un échec pour celle-ci. Tétanisée sur le dos de l'animal, je n'avais rien pu faire avec lui. Finalement, je me suis rabattue sur la musique. Moins dangereux, plus calme. Après des années à jouer de la guitare, j'avais abandonné un an plus tôt au plus grand désarroi de Katerine. Mon père, lui, était persuadé que je reprendrais un jour. Cela était sans doute vrai.

James m'expliqua alors succinctement les règles du polo et j'appris par la même occasion, qu'il faisait ses études à Oxford. Plutôt prestigieux.

\- Et tu es dans quelle section ? Enchaînai-je rapidement.

Nous arrivions devant la pizzeria. Je savais par réputation que les pizzas étaient les plus délicieuses de la ville. Tellement que le gérant faisait salle comble tous les week-end. Très souvent, les clients venaient de l'extérieur et il attirait beaucoup de jeunes.

\- Quatrième année de droit à la rentrée, répondit James, en m'invitant à entrer dans le restaurant, après Miranda et Sirius. J'aimerais me spécialiser dans le droit familial.

Un jeune serveur nous accueillit, empêchant la poursuite de la discussion. Il ne restait que deux tables de libre, dont une, idéalement placée au fond de la salle. Elle était parfaite pour passer une fin de soirée tranquille, à l'abri du brouhaha des autres clients.

La carte arriva rapidement et des échanges animés commencèrent entre Sirius, Miranda et James. Je repensai alors à ses paroles. Étudiant en quatrième année, il devait avoir... 21 ans, dans ces eaux-là. Sirius avait sensiblement le même âge. J'eus une pensée puérile pour mes anciennes camarades de classe qui se seraient damnées pour fréquenter des gars de l'université. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien les attirer chez ces étudiants. Le fait de sortir avec des gens plus âgés sans doute. Est-ce que cela avait une réelle importance pour moi ? Peut-être qu'à présent, je trouvais les gars de mon âge trop immatures. La maladie m'a-t-elle _vieillie_ trop prématurément ? Au fond, j'espérais que non. J'avais encore d'autre chose à connaître avant d'entrer dans l'âge adulte.

\- Et toi Lily tu as choisi ? Me demanda mon amie, me sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la carte et choisis la première pizza qui m'apparut.

\- La moitié d'une trois fromages s'il vous plaît, dis-je au serveur, qui darda sur moi un drôle de regard.

Il s'apprêtait à riposter, refusant certainement ma requête lorsque James intervint.

\- Donnez-lui une entière, nous la finirons avec mon ami.

Le serveur acquiesça et partit. Je baissai les yeux sur la nappe blanche, soudainement très gênée. Je détestais le gaspillage et savais aussi que mon estomac ne supporterait pas un plat complet. Sirius brisa la gêne en racontant une anecdote de leur enfance et la bonne ambiance reprit jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ainsi j'appris que James et Sirius s'étaient connus au collège, sur un terrain de sport où ils jouaient dans la même équipe. Certainement très semblables sur plusieurs points, ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et plus encore. Fils unique, James le considérait comme son frère. Sirius, qui ne semblait pas très proche de sa famille, avait trouvé un second foyer chez les parents de James. Il évoqua alors Cassie et tous les bons souvenirs qui la rattachaient à elle. James en fut ému mais tout deux gardèrent le sourire. J'eus l'impression de retrouver en eux, notre histoire à Miranda et moi. Je croyais plus en les liens de l'amitié que du sang. La preuve avec eux, avec nous et surtout avec l'attitude déplorable de Pétunia. La soirée se termina sur cette note.

* * *

James nous déposa devant la maison à l'heure souhaitée par ma mère. Je ne perdrais pas une pantoufle de vair ou mon carrosse ne redeviendrait pas citrouille. En revanche, j'espérais revoir mon prince charmant plus rapidement que Cendrillon.

Mon regard se porta sur la maison. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Katerine et Henry nous attendaient, nous ne pouvions nous attarder dans la voiture. En accord avec ses parents, Miranda restait dormir à la maison. Nous saluâmes les garçons, les remerciant pour la soirée. James me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Je t'envoie un message ce soir, c'est un frustrant de se dire au-revoir ainsi, me chuchota-t-il, alors que Miranda et Sirius plaisantaient de leur côté.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Comme lors de notre dernière rencontre, je l'embrassai sur la joue, sous les regards moqueurs de nos amis. Je n'en avais cure. J'étais timide et je l'assumais. Au regard brillant de James, je devinai que cela ne le gênait pas.

\- Alors bonne soirée les filles ? Nous demanda Katerine, un sourire aux lèvres, quelques instants plus tard alors nous la rejoignions dans la cuisine.

J'échangeai un regard avec Miranda. L'expression taquine de son visage ne me trompa pas. Je préférai rester évasive avec mes parents mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que nous aurions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter une fois à l'abri des quatre murs de ma chambre. Et j'attendais avec impatience le message que devait m'envoyer James...


	10. Chapitre 9

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon d'accord, à ce stade ce n'est plus un retard de publication, c'est une longue absence ^^ Bref, un grand merci à **valentine2905, CFLM angel, MlleEnora, HannahWinx** qui m'ont laissé de sympas petits mots sur le dernier chapitre. Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 

POV James

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque je pénétrai dans le petit cimetière de la ville. Ses rayons se reflétaient sur chaque stèle de marbre, donnant une ambiance différente à l'endroit, bien moins lugubre. Je venais très rarement. Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise de déambuler le long des allées, dérangeant sensiblement le sommeil, pourtant éternel, de chacun.

La tombe de Cassie se situait à l'est du cimetière, reposant aux côtés de son propre père. Ma grand-mère aimerait que je lui rende visite plus souvent mais j'estimais que je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour penser à elle. Pourtant en ce jour particulier, je souhaitais lui parler, en privé. Plutôt athée dans mes convictions, j'espérais pourtant croire qu'elle m'entendrait. Comme un enfant souhaitant revoir le sourire de sa maman.

Sa tombe en marbre foncé était à son image, très simple. L'inscription, choisie par mon père et moi-même, reflétaient nos sentiments, tout en pudeur. Nous savions qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité de chichi et autres complications. Une gerbe de fleurs reposait sur la pierre, certainement déposée par ma grand-même peu de temps auparavant. Je déposai mon bouquet de lys, ses préférés, à côté.

\- Salut Maman, soufflai-je, en m'asseyant face à la tombe, sur les petits graviers blancs. J'ai envie de croire que tout se passe bien là tu es...

Une légère bise caressant ma joue me répondit, comme un assentiment. Je fermai les yeux et l'image de Cassie s'imprima dans mon esprit. Claire et nette, comme si elle se tenait face à moi. J'avouai être soulagé. Depuis son décès, je pensais beaucoup à elle, tous les jours, mais j'avais la crainte que son souvenir s'estompe et se brouille. Je ne voulais pas oublier son sourire, ses yeux brillants et ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Si je suis là Maman, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un, repris-je en murmurant. Elle s'appelle Lily, je suis sur que tu l'aurais adorée... Elle est belle, intelligente, a un regard magnifique...

Toutes ces petites caractéristiques qui m'avaient manqué durant les jours précédents. Lily était tombée malade et n'avait pas pu assister aux réunions ou sortir. Cependant, nous avions échangé beaucoup de messages et j'avais hâte de la revoir. Seule, cette fois-ci, pour en profiter d'autant plus. Et je pensais ne plus pouvoir supporter les bêtises de Sirius, dont il ne s'était pas privé de me dire après la sortie.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée par l'intermédiaire des réunions, elle est en rémission d'une leucémie. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire... J'ai toujours soutenu que je ne fréquenterais jamais une fille qui me rappellerait ce que tu as vécu mais je sens que Lily est différente.

A vrai dire, je ne saurais définir ce qui m'attirait le plus chez elle. Sa simplicité, son sens de la repartie, sa façon de ne pas se soucier de son apparence, même si dans le fond, elle souffrait de ne pas être comme les autres adolescentes. Paradoxalement, j'appréciais beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité. Elle était mature, bien au-dessus des préoccupations habituelles des jeunes filles de son âge, celles dont je ne supportais qu'à moitié. Je m'étais éloigné de tout cela en m'occupant de Cassie durant les derniers mois de sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas souhaité et s'était souvent reproché de me voler ma jeunesse. Je n'avais pas eu cette impression-là. Simplement, je n'étais plus en phase avec les filles de mon âge, d'où un désert sentimental qui venait de s'interrompre avec la rencontre de Lily. Grâce à elle, je renouais gentiment avec cette sensation agréable qu'était l'amour. Pas le vrai, ne nous emballons pas, juste ce ressenti indescriptible qui nous tortille les entrailles et nous donne parfois des ailes trop grandes.

\- Enfin, je pense que tu t'en es aperçu de là-haut, dis-je, en enlevant quelques saletés de la tombe sombre. Je crois qu'en te parlant d'elle, je cherche ton approbation en quelque sorte... Tu me dirais que je suis jeune encore, que j'ai la vie devant moi... Mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi...

La vie parfois c'est moche, elle ne nous fait pas que des cadeaux. En connaissance de cause malheureusement. Mais elle pouvait nous réserver de belles surprises et il était hors de question pour moi de passer à côté.

\- Tu es partie trop tôt Maman et si tu avais su que ton existence se terminerait ainsi, tu en aurais plus profité. Tu aurais tanné Papa pour qu'il mette son travail de côté et parte avec toi faire ce voyage en Asie dont tu rêvais tant... Tu aurais osé faire ce saut en parachute qui t'attirait et te faisait si peur à la fois, et j'en passe.

Je fonçais peut-être dans le mur avec Lily, même si mon instinct me criait le contraire. Si cette histoire venait à ne pas fonctionner, je pense que dans tous les cas, je ne la regretterais pas. Elle resterait une belle rencontre, qui m'aura permis de rêver le temps de quelques semaines.

Je ne quittai le cimetière qu'au son des cloches de l'église voisine, qui me rappela l'heure du déjeuner. Grand-mère se joignait à nous et mon père avait souhaité que je rentre à une heure décente.

* * *

Un coup de froid m'avait dit le médecin. Un joli coup qui m'invita dans mon lit durant quatre bons jours. Dans ces moments-là, je détestais mon corps. Il s'effondrait à la moindre petite faille, ne m'accordant aucun répit. J'ai vomi, un peu, j'ai eu des céphalées, beaucoup, j'ai dormi, énormément. Tous mes membres semblaient fourbus, comme si je venais de courir trois marathons à la suite. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Je m'étirai lentement, en repoussant ma couette. La fenêtre de la chambre était légèrement ouverte, aérant sensiblement la pièce. Il faisait doux et j'appréciai ce petit air. J'avais hâte de sortir de nouveau, même si ce n'était que pour m'étendre sur une chaise longue dans la véranda.

\- Ton bain est prêt ma douce, annonça ma mère, en entrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?

Après ces quelques pénibles jours, je me sentais enfin prête à émerger de mon lit. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être étendue sous des draps à l'odeur trop familière. J'avais demandé à Katerine de me faire couler un bain, je me sentais poisseuse. La fièvre ne semblait pas m'avoir épargnée non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne seront pas coopératives, répondis-je en grimaçant.

Je m'installai sur le bord du lit, ma tête tournant légèrement au changement de position. Je fixai mon regard sur un petit post-it vert du mur des lamentations, face à moi et attendit l'arrêt du tournis. Ma mère s'assit à mes côté et glissa une main fraîche sur mon front.

\- La fièvre semble être tombée, cela change de cette nuit où j'aurais pu faire cuire un œuf sur ton visage...

\- Tu es venue dans ma chambre cette nuit ?! Lui demandais-je, étonnée de ne pas avoir été réveillée par son passage.

\- Oui, tout comme les trois nuits précédentes, dit-elle, souriant faiblement.

\- Maman, ce n'était qu'un coup de froid, dixit le médecin. Rien de bien grave en soi...

\- Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour toi. Laisse-moi en profiter pendant que tu es encore sous ce toit.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je comprendrais sans doute cette situation quand je serais moi-même maman. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever son rôle. D'autant que je me souvienne, Katerine avait toujours été une maman poule, même si souvent elle prenait sur elle et refrénait ses ardeurs d'appréhension.

\- Oulà, je ne suis pas encore partie, rétorquai-je. C'est toi qui me mettra dehors quand je traînerais encore ma carcasse ici dans dix ans !

Elle rigola doucement mais je me doutais que mon départ de la maison l'angoissait déjà. Balayant ce sujet sensible, je lui fis comprendre que je pouvais enfin me lever. Elle entoura mes épaules de son bras droit et je pus m'appuyer sur l'autre pour me redresser. Ma mère m'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bains.

\- Je préfère que tu ne fermes pas la porte à clé, me dit-elle avant de me laisser avec une baignoire emplie d'eau tiède et le miroir qui me renvoya l'image d'un corps blafard.

Je détournai le regard et me plongeai avec délice dans un bain salvateur. J'espérais pouvoir sortir un peu aujourd'hui, l'air de l'extérieur me manquait. Depuis la première phase du traitement, je ne supportais plus de rester coincée entre quatre murs trop longtemps.

Calée confortablement dans la baignoire, j'eus un petite pensée pour James et aux nombreux messages échangés ces derniers jours. J'espérais encore que mon esprit embrumé ne m'ait pas fait écrire des propos gênants ou autre. Je soupçonnais ce garçon trop poli pour m'en faire la remarque.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir James après la sortie, la maladie me clouant au lit dès le lendemain. Comme promis, il m'avait envoyé un message le soir-même. Quelques petits mots pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et son souhait de me revoir... seule. Les joues rouges, calée sous mes draps, j'avais accepté, très maladroitement, sa proposition. Mais comme le destin ne pouvait pas se montrer clément à tout moment, j'étais tombée malade, m'empêchant de rencontrer James, même aux réunions à la bibliothèque. Seule consolation, la torpeur avait anesthésié ma frustration, me contentant ainsi de ses nombreuses sollicitations téléphoniques. Mais maintenant que je me sentais mieux, je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver son visage charmeur et sa voix grave. La minette de 17 ans était de retour !

* * *

POV James

Je retrouvai le chemin de sa maison sans difficulté, comme si mon esprit tordu retenait toute route qui pouvait me mener à Lily. Je garai ma petite voiture devant le trottoir d'en face et soupirai, hésitant encore sur le bienfait de ma démarche. En rentrant du cimetière sur le coup de midi, j'avais reçu un message de sa part, m'apprenant ainsi qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'un bon bain lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Soulagé de cette nouvelle, l'idée de lui faire une visite surprise m'avait toqué. J'expédiai malgré moi le déjeuner avec ma grand-mère et mon père. J'expliquai évasivement mon comportement, prétextant que Sirius avait besoin de moi pour une raison obscure. Le regard inquisiteur de Grand-mère m'apprit qu'elle n'était dupe et je me dérobai à elle en rougissant bêtement. Son interrogatoire suivrait dans les prochains jours. Marie Pratchett n'était pas réputée pour sa discrétion.

Je restai un long moment dans la voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant, mon regard fixant la grande maison des Evans de l'autre côté de la rue. Certes Lily se sentait mieux mais sa maman ne préférerait-elle pas qu'elle se repose encore un peu ? Finalement, je balayai ces pensées de mon esprit. Sa mère saurait très bien me le dire en face si ma visite ne lui convenait pas. Résolu, je sortis de l'habitacle avant de changer d'avis et rejoignis rapidement l'entrée de la maison. Je frappai doucement sur la porte et attendit patiemment le verdict.

Une femme élégante vint m'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Je fus frappé par sa ressemblance avec Lily. Ses cheveux roux foncés tombaient délicatement autour d'un visage fin, encore jeune. Tout comme Lily, une fossette marquait sa joue gauche. Seule la couleur des yeux les différenciait. En effet, les yeux marrons de Mrs Evans, qui reflétaient à cet instant un étonnement poli, se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes carrés.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Sa ressemblance avec sa fille m'étonna encore et j'eus la pensée tordue qu'elle devait être très belle durant sa jeunesse.

\- Je suis James, un ami de Lily... J'anime les réunions à la bibliothèque de la ville... J'aimerais la voir, si elle est suffisamment en forme bien sûr, enfin je veux dire...

Je m'embourbai dans mes propos, sous le regard, à présent amusé, de Mrs Evans. Elle s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et attendit patiemment que je termine ma petite présentation.

\- Bref, vous avez compris..., je finis par dire lamentablement.

\- Je crois oui, répondit-elle. Donc tu es le fameux James... Ravie de te rencontrer, je mets enfin un visage sur ton nom.

Je hochai la tête, préférant ne rien dire. J'ignorais également comment prendre ces propos. Au vu de l'expression bienveillante de la mère de Lily, je ne devais pas trop m'inquiéter.

\- Entre, Lily se repose sous la véranda, reprit-elle finalement, en m'invitant d'un signe de la main dans leur vaste entrée. Elle sera certainement contente de recevoir de la visite.

Sa robe claire vaporeuse volait autour de ses jambes alors que nous traversions le salon et rejoignions la véranda, qui donnait sur un jardin plutôt fourni. Une fraîcheur agréable régnait dans la maison, contrastant étonnement avec la douceur de la terrasse couverte. Elle accueillait une grande table en bois, entourée de six chaises, ainsi que deux fauteuils à l'allure confortable. Lily se prélassait dans l'un d'eux. Elle portait une tunique large, masquant volontairement son corps mince. Un léger châle lui couvrait les épaules. J'eus chaud pour elle, moi qui suffoquait déjà dans un simple polo. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et son visage pâle trahissait sa fatigue.

Ma rouquine ne nous entendit pas arriver. Un livre épais, à la couverture rouge et argentée, reposait sa poitrine qui se mouvait au rythme d'une respiration calme.

\- Ma chérie, tu as la visite, annonça Mrs Evans, faisant sursauter sa fille.

Lily se retourna et je lus une certaine surprise dans son regard. Un sourire franc illumina son visage. Je sentis un agréable frisson parcourir mon corps, me saisissant tout entier. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit heureuse de me voir. Tout simplement.

* * *

POV Lily

Je restai dans le bain jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. L'eau devenue froide me fit du bien, moi qui avait tant sué ces derniers jours. Je m'enveloppai dans un drap de bain, me séchant vaguement. Je voulais profiter des dernières gouttes froides coulant dans mon dos. J'attrapai mon portable et éteignis la voix du chanteur Sting qui m'avait accompagnée ces dernières heures. En manipulant l'appareil, je tombai malencontreusement sur le dernier message de James, me rappelant qu'il attendait un signe de ma part.

_Salut James ! Devine quoi ? Mon lit a enfin accepté de me lâcher... Alléluia ! Je pense être à la réunion de demain soir. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais ces petits moments m'ont manqué..._

Maintenant, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait ce que j'essayais de lui dire de manière plus ou moins discrète. J'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir seule et non assise sur une chaise au centre d'une bibliothèque entourée de monde. J'avais été sincère, les réunions me plaisaient mais partager un tête à tête avec James m'enchantait encore plus. Cependant, cela m'effrayait au plus au point...

Après avoir enfilé les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sur la main, je rejoignis Katerine dans le cuisine. Elle préparait le déjeuner, fredonnant un air sorti tout droit de son imagination. Elle confectionnait des petits feuilletés au poulet. J'adorais quand elle cuisinait. Ce fut le seul point positif de ma maladie. Comme Katerine passait beaucoup de temps dans la maison, elle prenait plus de temps en cuisine et s'était nettement améliorée. Satisfaire mon estomac capricieux était devenu un véritable challenge pour ma mère et je devais reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait très bien.

\- Tu as plutôt bonne mine, me dit-elle en souriant, alors que je chipai un morceau de poulet dans la poêle.

\- Tu es formidable menteuse Maman, qui ne souhaite pas froisser ma sensibilité !

Je me perchai à ses côtés sur le plan de travail et humectai l'agréable odeur de la sauce qu'elle mélangeait doucement. Après plusieurs jours de diète, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir savourer cette petite merveille.

\- Je n'oserais pas, rétorqua-t-elle, approchant sa cuillère en bois de ma bouche. Goûte-moi ça et dis à ton estomac de ne pas faire le difficile.

Sauce pimentée au curry, j'adorais cela. Elle était excellente. Mon estomac grogna d'anticipation et je sus que ce petit repas passerait bien. En effet, je ne fus pas déçue. Le feuilleté était très bon et j'en mangeais un en entier. Bon je ne préciserais pas que Katerine m'en avait préparé un plus petit afin que j'ai la sensation d'avoir bien mangé. Purement psychologique.

Après le déjeuner, je préférai m'installer dans un fauteuil sous la véranda. Mon corps encore fourbu me faisait défaut. Je n'eus pas le courage de monter dans ma chambre pour récupérer un livre. Je farfouillai dans la bibliothèque de mes parents à la recherche de mon bonheur. Je pris un grand classique français, _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. _Mon père aimait beaucoup Jules Verne et possédait toutes ses œuvres. Pour une fois, je pourrais peut-être discuter littérature avec lui.

A peine une heure plus tard, je somnolai déjà. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'être prise entre_ deux mondes. _Je luttai pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. J'avais bien assez dormi ces derniers jours, je voulais profiter un peu du soleil.

\- Ma chérie, tu as de la visite, s'écria ma mère, me faisant violemment sursauter.

Dans ces moments-là, je détestai la discrétion innée de Katerine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me surprenait ainsi, mettant mon cœur à rude épreuve. Je frottai mes yeux endormis et replaçai le châle que j'avais posé sur mes épaules. Je me demandai furtivement qui pouvait bien venir me voir. Miranda n'était pas disponible, passant quelques jours avec ses cousins dans une vieille maison à la campagne. Elle aurait voulu que je l'accompagne mais le coup de froid en avait décidé autrement. Me retournant, je vis avec surprise un James Potter penaud se tenant aux côtés de ma mère. Passé l'étonnement, je lui offris un sourire. J'étais heureuse de le voir, vraiment. Heureuse qu'il m'est fait cette surprise de venir me voir à l'improviste.

\- Hey James, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta visite, dis-je maladroitement, consciente que je pouvais faire bien mieux niveau accueil.

Il me salua avec un petit sourire, nullement refroidi par mes paroles. Il commençait peut-être à me connaître. Je me redressai dans le fauteuil, essayant d'oublier que je n'étais pas à mon avantage avec des vêtements trop larges et mes cheveux ébouriffés. Au moins, James me découvrait au naturel.

\- Puisque tu as de la compagnie, je vais aller donner un coup de main à ton père au cabinet, intervint Katerine. James, je te confie ma fille, prends-en soin !

\- Maman s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ça, marmonnai-je alors qu'elle prenait son faux air de mère sérieuse.

James étouffa un rire dans sa main. Bon d'accord, cette première rencontre officieuse entre eux aurait pu être pire. Katerine prenait sur elle, cela était évident. Laisser sa fille seule avec un garçon pendant quelques heures devait être un véritable supplice pour elle. Je remerciai intérieurement mon père d'être débordé au travail, suffisamment pour que ma mère relâche son emprise sur moi et vienne l'aider.

\- Dommage, cela me démangeait... Bref, je poserais tes vitamines sur la table de la cuisine, tu les prendras tout à l'heure. Passez une bonne après-midi les jeunes !

Katerine partit quelques instants plus tard. Ainsi je me retrouvai seule avec James, toujours debout, face à moi. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre nous.

\- Hmm des vitamines ? Demanda-t-il bêtement, comprenant sa démarche.

\- Oui je prends toutes sortes de substances depuis la fin de la chimiothérapie, répondis-je. Pour me requinquer soi-disant. Bref, je t'offre à boire ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'essayai de me lever. Ce simple mouvement fut plutôt pénible car trop bien installée dans le fauteuil confortable. James se précipita pour attraper mes mains, m'aidant ainsi à me stabiliser sur mes jambes flageolantes. Son contact fut agréable et je me sentis bêtement rougir. Avec nos visages si proches, je n'osais pas le regarder, trop troublée. Les mains de James étaient chaudes. J'eus la pensée furtive que leur toucher serait tout aussi plaisant si elles effleuraient d'autres parties de mon corps... Mon imagination débordante me bouleversa d'autant plus.

\- Miranda m'a ramené de la bière irlandaise, ça te tente ? Soufflai-je pour me donner contenance.

\- Ta mère cautionne ça ? S'étonna James en rigolant. Déjà que le chemin ne semble pas très droit pour toi aujourd'hui...

J'aimais sa façon de détourner mon attention, lui qui semblait si à l'aise.

\- Tu es majeur et vacciné non ? Rétorquai-je en dégageant doucement et à regret de son étreinte.

\- Sur le papier oui, après pour le reste je ne garantis rien... Mais volontiers pour la Guiness.

Je l'invitai à s'installer autour de la table. De mon côté, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, sortant la bière de sa cachette. Elle n'était pas fraîche, tant pis. Je fis un détour par la cuisine. Deux comprimés m'attendaient, posés à côté d'un grand mug de jus de fruits. A la banane sans doute, le pêché mignon de Katerine. J'attrapai un plateau sur lequel je posai les boissons ainsi qu'un verre et rejoignis James.

De longs silences s'écoulèrent tandis que nous sirotions notre breuvage. J'eus honte. Depuis des jours, j'espérai le revoir, j'étais confiante car nous semblions si à l'aise ensemble au travers des échanges de messages. J'appréciai beaucoup ses conversations, son humour, son sens de la répartie et pour des raisons obscures, cela s'avérait réciproque. Alors pourquoi avions-nous des difficultés à communiquer en face ? James me plaisait, indéniablement et je désirais le connaître plus mais le côté émotionnel semblait l'emporter sur la raison. Sa bouche me fascinait... un peu, sans parler de sa voix, qui m'avait charmée dès la première seconde. A peine plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'avais imaginé ses mains sur mon corps... J'en eus encore des frissons. Et voilà que je m'égarai de nouveau... Je tentai de lancer une conversation, pour me donner contenance.

\- Alors comment se sont passées les réunions en mon absence ?

\- Ce n'était pas pareil, je n'avais plus une certaine rouquine face à mon regard, me taquina-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

\- Je suis sure qu'une petite brune pouvait aussi convenir, ripostai-je, me souvenant de ladite jeune fille qui l'avait accaparé après un précédent meeting.

James émit un petit rire.

\- Tu ne serais pas un brin jalouse ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire diablement charmeur étirant ses lèvres.

Ses yeux marrons me scrutèrent, guettant ma réaction. Je vis un drôle d'éclat dans son regard, que je ne pus soutenir. Mon verre sembla soudainement très intéressant. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre et surtout, j'ignorais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Une fois de plus, je me posais trop de questions.

James posa son verre et se pencha sur la table, se rapprochant sensiblement de moi. Je sentis presque son souffle sur mon visage.

\- Lily, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur moi, chuchota-t-il, me faisant rougir et accélérer les battements de mon cœur déjà sensible. Tu es magnifique, j'aime ton regard et toutes les expressions de ton visage. Mais tu restes un véritable mystère pour moi...

\- Je ne comprends pas..., dis-je difficilement, troublée par ses paroles.

\- Tu ne te dévoiles pas facilement, attisant encore plus ma curiosité. Je te comprends, tu me connais depuis très peu de temps mais tout cela est incroyablement frustrant...D'ailleurs tu veux savoir ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant ?

Je restai muette de surprise. Oui, je voulais absolument savoir ce qui triturait son esprit un peu fou, même si sa réponse m'effrayait un peu.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il m'achevant définitivement. Je sais que c'est complètement irrationnel et pourtant...


	11. Chapitre 10

Une boîte de chocolats

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Hey ! Oui une éternité que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre, j'en suis consciente... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas spécialement de raisons à fournir et je ne suis pas sure que cela vous intéresse ;) Bref petit topo du chapitre précédent en quelques mots : Lily est tombée malade, n'a pas pu se rendre aux réunions et donc revoir James, qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il lui rend visite chez elle et ils s'embrassent. Nous reprenons ce chapitre quasi directement après cet événement ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Petite dédicace à Lutin de Cornouailles qui est venu prendre de mes nouvelles suite à cette longue absence. Elle m'a aidé à relancer la machine. Merci à toi^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 

POV Lily

Le soir venu, je ressentais toujours une certaine fébrilité, au point que je crus à une rechute du syndrome infectieux qui m'avait habité ces derniers jours. Mais comme aucune asthénie ou céphalées n'accompagnaient ce sentiment fiévreux, je l'attribuais à une autre raison, bien plus agréable.

James m'avait embrassé. Plusieurs fois. J'avais même accepté qu'il laisse couler ses doigts dans ma courte chevelue honnie. A présent, je la verrais autrement. Son étreinte, douce et rassurante, avait enflammé ma peau fragile et j'eus l'impression de porter encore sa marque. Ces quelques baisers m'avait laissé pantoise, à fleur de peau. J'étais à la fois heureuse et rassurée d'être réceptive à toutes ces sensations, croyant bêtement que le traitement aurait pu détruire toute sensibilité corporelle, comme il avait affaibli mes autres sens. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées plutôt positives.

* * *

\- Enfin ! S'exclama Miranda. Je ne le sentais pas pressé, ce brave garçon...

\- Je te reconnais plutôt bien là, rétorquai-je en riant. Tu en aurais fait qu'une bouchée, insatiable que tu es !

Ma meilleure amie s'étouffa avec une gorgée de citronnade. Nous étions confortablement installées sur la terrasse des parents de Miranda. Les timides rayons de soleil de ce début d'été picotaient agréablement l'épiderme de mes épaules encore trop pâle. Allongée sur une chaise longue, un verre de citronnade glacé à la main, je ne pouvais que me sentir bien. Le matin, Katerine m'avait convaincu de sortir les bermudas et débardeurs du placard. J'avouai avoir été plutôt réticente à la proposition car consciente que mes bras et jambes ressemblaient plus à des baguettes qu'à des membres normaux. L'étrange échange qui suivit à ce sujet avec ma mère me laissait encore perplexe.

\- Voyons Lily, reprendre du poids prend un certain temps, tu t'en doutes bien ! En attendant, tu ne vas pas te cacher derrière des sacs poubelles !

Devant le sentiment d'exaspération qui se lisait clairement sur son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Un éclat tout autant spontané que déplacé. L'inquiétude de ma mère la rongeait tellement que je me permettais rarement de la remettre en cause.

\- Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être lancer une nouvelle mode, dis-je d'un ton plus léger, pour ne pas l'offusquer davantage. Le Petit Sac Poubelle Noir, je trouve cela plutôt intéressant pour une publicité de créateur.

Katerine pinça les lèvres, visiblement partagée entres deux émotions. Elle comprenait depuis toujours que je cachais mon mal-être derrière une certaine dérision. Mon père état pareil. Rien que pour cela, je l'assumais entièrement.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas que de cela ! Regarde autour de toi, dans la rue, toutes les autres adolescentes...Tantôt mince, tantôt plus rondelettes, avec ou sans piercing, cheveux longs ou rasés sur le côté, style gothique ou garçon manqué. Bref. Toi, tu es rousse, les cheveux courts, le corps plutôt menu, pâle et au fond en quoi es-tu différente ? Si tu souhaites ne plus être stigmatisée, agis et comporte-toi normalement. La maladie est loin maintenant, cache-la au fond de l'armoire et pour l'amour de ce dieu qui n'existe pas, enfile-moi ces fichus vêtements !

Elle attrapa alors un long short couleur corail et un débardeur à bretelles dentelées beige dans ma petite commode et me les fourra précipitamment dans les mains. Je restai interdite, les bras ballants, portant des vêtements qui semblaient avoir appartenu à une autre vie. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais ma mère me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Lily, je pense que tout est dit. J'ai conscience que je suis ridicule et dérisoire avec ces histoires. C'est juste que je ne supporte plus t'entendre te dénigrer. Tu es magnifique, quelque soit l'apparence de tes jambes ou tes cheveux... Je vois enfin à nouveau une petite étincelle dans ton regard. Et est-ce que tu as remarqué comment James te regardait ? Cela vaut que je me donne en spectacle pour deux morceaux de tissu.

Mes joues prirent sans doute une jolie teinte rosée et l'image de James m'embrassant envahit fugacement mon esprit. La sensation de ses mains glissant dans mes cheveux et mon cou me fit agréablement frissonner. Cependant, j'oubliai que je n'étais pas seule. Avec un certain plaisir, je vis que le visage de Katerine s'était détendu et je la soupçonnai soudainement d'avoir deviné mes petites écartades avec James.

\- Je ne préfère même pas connaître ce qui vient de traverser tes pensées, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Bon habille-toi, le déjeuner est bientôt prêt, ton père a promis de rentrer pour midi.

A peine deux heures plus tard, revêtue à la guise de Katerine, je rejoignais ma meilleure amie sur sa terrasse, qui s'impatientait d'entendre les derniers détails de l'histoire avec James. Le harcèlement téléphonique ne fonctionnant pas avec moi, elle avait souhaité que je vienne passer un petit moment auprès d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas si gourmande, tu exagères ! Riposta Miranda à ma dernière boutade. Je sais simplement profiter des bonnes occasions lorsqu'elles se présentent. Bref là n'est pas le sujet, raconte-moi tout et n'omet aucun élément surtout !

\- Bon sang Mimi, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, nous nous sommes embrassés et maintenant j'attends de ses nouvelles...

Ma phrase se termina dans un marmonnement, qui trahissait un certain désarroi.

\- Quoi ?! Il ne t'a pas écrit depuis hier après-midi ? S'exclama-t-elle, en proie d'une agitation qui lui permit de se renverser de la citronnade dans son décolleté.

J'éclatais de rire devant sa maladresse, principalement pour cacher mon embarras. Miranda attrapa une serviette en papier sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait entre nos deux chaises longues. Elle s'épongea rapidement et prit la sage décision de poser son verre.

\- Je crois que c'est plus raisonnable d'attendre la fin de cette conversation avant d'avoir le loisir de siroter cette citronnade, il en va de ma sécurité personnelle. Si je me déshydrate, je te désignerais comme coupable.

\- La déshydratation emmenant la confusion, personne ne te croira hé hé, répondis-je, affichant un petit sourire narquois.

\- Une fois de plus, tu noies le poisson... Donc James ne t'a pas écrit depuis hier ?

J'opinai silencieusement d'un signe de la tête. Prononcer la chose à voix haute la rendait encore plus concrète.

\- Ce garçon est tellement cliché en fait, souligna Miranda en soupirant.

J'ignorais ce qu'elle sous-entendait exactement avec son expression « garçon cliché », je n'avais pas assez d'expérience dans le domaine. Tout comme je n'expliquais pas le silence de James. J'avais pourtant eu la sensation qu'il avait apprécié nos moments ensemble tout autant que moi. Il m'avait promis une autre invitation que j'attendais toujours. Certes, un bon coup de froid inexpliqué m'avait cloué au lit entre temps... Excuse minable, je le concède.

\- Et toi, tu as essayé de le joindre de ton côté ?

\- Non je n'ai pas osé..., j'avouai, penaude.

Je préférai boire une autre gorgée de citronnade, m'évitant ainsi de proférer une nouvelle parole qui creuserait un trou plus profond que celui dans lequel je me trouvais déjà. Sage décision car je vis à l'expression du visage de ma meilleure amie que j'avais commis un sacrilège. Elle secoua la tête, visiblement désespérée pour moi.

\- Hmm je vois... Quand deux maladroits sentimentaux se rencontrent, nous avons une Lily et un James qui s'attendent mutuellement sans oser faire le premier pas, de crainte que l'autre parte en courant. Tellement mignon !

Je fus heureuse que mes lunettes de soleil dissimulent l'étonnement de mon regard. Mignon ou pas, cela ne résolvait pas le problème.

\- Tu craques mon amie... Exposée ainsi, la situation est plus risible qu'autre chose.

\- Je n'aurais pas employé ce terme, tu exagères. Je dis simplement que c'est tellement rare que des jeunes de notre âge...

\- Miranda, tu parles comme une mamie là !

\- Laisse-moi finir Chipie. Donc je disais que maintenant les jeunes se comportent plus comme des animaux à se sauter dessus plutôt que des êtres humains responsables. Il fallait que j'ose la sortir celle-ci...

Elle me regarda, surprise par ces propres paroles, et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Je connaissais parfaitement Miranda. Elle avait soif d'aventure concernant les garçons, dépassant parfois le comportement raisonnable. Ses limites n'étaient pas les mêmes que les miennes, et inconsciemment, je l'enviais pour cela. Elle osait, parfois n'agissant plus comme un être humain responsable. Elle avait surtout profité de la liberté que lui offrait sa scolarité en Irlande. Qui l'en blâmerait ?

\- Je te rappelle que James a quelques années de plus que nous, je repris, après nous être difficilement calmées.

\- Justement, il aurait pu profiter de la situation. Certes, il a ce côté cliché mais je le trouve plutôt respectueux vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Oui tellement, qu'il n'ose même plus me donner de ses nouvelles ! Je marmonnai malgré moi.

Je me sentais vulnérable et trop affectée par cette situation.

\- Tu as fait de même de ton côté, remarqua judicieusement ma meilleur amie. Tu veux connaître mon avis sur la question ?

\- Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça après tout...

Miranda dispersa superbement mon ironie d'un effet de main et plongea son regard dans le mien, après avoir retiré nos lunettes de soleil respectives. Je lus une tendresse évidente dans ses yeux.

\- Vous vous plaisez, c'est indéniable. Il te l'a dit et montré hier d'une manière plutôt convaincante. Toi, de ton côté, tu as peur. Je dirais que c'est normal mais si je peux te donner un conseil, laisse-toi aller, prends les choses comme elles viennent, sans trop réfléchir. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir le contrôle sur tous les aspects de ta vie, notamment sur celui-ci. Ne laisse pas passer cette occasion d'être heureuse parce que tu doutes, d'accord ?

Je sentis une vague d'émotions, surtout d'amour, m'envahir et me serrer le gorge.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi mature ? Je demandai en plaisantant, la voix légèrement rauque.

Miranda m'offrit un sourire gêné. Elle se lev a de sa chaise longue, venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui laissé une petite place, accueillant avec plaisir sa chaleur familière. De nombreuses fois, nous avions dormi dans le même lit lorsque nous étions enfant. Sa tête se logea contre mon épaule, sa main attrapa la mienne.

\- Je n'étais pas auprès de toi ces derniers mois Lily mais pour autant la situation m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Finalement le vie est beaucoup trop courte pour que nous perdions trop de temps à tergiverser. Tu te souviens quand ma grand-mère m'offrait des chocolats pour Noël quand j'étais enfant ?

\- Comment oublier, nous mangions la boite entière, à nous en rendre malade. A chaque emballage coloré ouvert, j'espérais tomber sur un chocolat fourré à la praline, mon préféré. Je devais avoir l'instinct, j'en piochais très souvent. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de cela ?

\- Pardonne-moi l'image mais imagine que James soit ce chocolat à la praline tant espéré et que tu aies eu l'instinct de tomber dessus au bon moment ?

La représentation du garçon brun emballé dans un papier bigarré m'amusa beaucoup. Je serrais fort la main de mon amie.

\- Miranda, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..., je murmurai à son oreille.

Je devinai aisément qu'un sourire éclairait son beau visage.

Le soir-même, blottie au fond de mon lit, j'envoyais un message à James, qui j'espérais, saurait comprendre les promesses que j'avais soigneusement (et timidement) cachées derrière.

* * *

Je retrouvai James que le lendemain soir, après la réunion à la bibliothèque. J'avais sciemment renoncé à m'y rendre, préférant le voir en privé avant plutôt que de l'affronter publiquement où j'étais certaine que mes sentiments se liraient sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de James, mais le voir, lire ses messages tendres et drôles à la fois, écouter sa voix grave me faisaient sentir tout autre. Cela se traduisait par des fourmillements qui depuis deux jours me chatouillaient agréablement les entrailles. Toutes ces sensations ne m'étaient pas inconnue mais jamais elles ne m'avaient envahi aussi pleinement et surtout aussi rapidement. Après tout, je connaissais James depuis quelques semaines et je ne l'avais vu que trop rarement. Alors pourquoi un tel engouement ?

Au fond de moi, je l'ignorais. Il me plaisait, c'est tout. Il me trouvait belle, intrigante. J'étais curieuse de découvrir s'il cachait réellement un cœur de praline en lui.

Vêtue d'une petite robe en jean, les yeux légèrement maquillés, je me surprenais à vouloir lui plaire. Vainement, je suppose. Il m'avait déjà aperçu faible, le regard fatigué, lovée dans mes magnifiques pyjamas.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de réunion quand le groupe fut principalement éparpillé à l'extérieur. Simon me salua, ses habituelles lunettes noires posées négligemment sur le dessus de sa tête. Son iris blanche ne me choqua pas. Je repensai alors au laïus de ma mère. Quelle différence entre le regard de Simon et l'oreille d'un adolescent traumatisée par un écarteur ? Aucune à mon avis, chacun sa particularité.

\- Hey Lily, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu ta jolie frimousse ! S'exclama-t-il, m'assénant une petite tape sur l 'épaule.

Je fus surprise qu'il se souvienne ainsi de moi. Peut-être étions-nous plus attentifs concernant les uns et les autres, de part notre histoire personnelle. Je lui répondis par une légère pression sur son bras.

\- Oui, j'avoue, je n'étais pas en grande forme ces derniers jours... tellement que le lit est devenu mon meilleur ami, c'est dire.

\- Et pourtant je te trouve rayonnante, rétorque Simon, un sourire éclairant son visage encore juvénile. J'espère que tu seras présente la prochaine fois.

\- Promis, je répondis, me sentant bêtement rougir, même si j'aimais l'idée que l'on me trouve rayonnante.

Son œil valide s'inclina malicieusement. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités et il finit par quitter la pièce. Il ne restait plus que James et moi, les autres avaient dû partir pendant ma discussion avec Simon. Timidement je le rejoignis, ne sachant finalement plus quelle attitude adopter. Son sourire tendre me donna confiance.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda-t-il, nouant ses doigts dans les miens.

J'acquiesçai, comprenant d'un simple regard ce qu'il désirait. Mon cœur battait fort, j'avais plus qu'envie d'embrasser James Potter. Je fus de nouveau enivrée par ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, tellement que je pris l'initiative que ce baiser s'éternise à ma convenance. Cela sembla plaire à James, qui renforça son étreinte. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi, le souffle court. Je devinais mes joues rosies par l'émotion. Gênée, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait la fraîcheur, sans que je puisse réellement définir le parfum. Lui, fut plus malin.

\- Essence de rose ?

\- Je vois que Monsieur a l'ouïe fine, répliquai-je en riant. J'avoue avoir fait un petit effort.

Le petit flacon d'essence de rose, offert par Katerine lors de mon quinzième anniversaire, ne servait que très rarement. J'adorais cette senteur mais je préférais l'utiliser que pour des occasions particulières. A vrai dire, j'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris d'en mettre quelques gouttes dans mes cheveux juste avant de partir pour retrouver James. Une occasion particulière peut-être. Hmm.

\- A ta place, je ferais attention, je vais prendre goût à toutes ces petites délicatesses...

Je haussai les épaules. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de peu. Cela me convenait. Je n'avais pas grand chose de plus à lui offrir pour le moment.

\- Je pense être la hauteur de cette attente alors, je dis en m'écartant de ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, si cela peut te rassurer...

Ses doigts glissèrent tendrement dans mes cheveux, confirmant ainsi ses paroles. Je fermai les yeux au contact, j'aimais vraiment ce geste.

\- Sinon, souhaites-tu un indice alors ? Demanda-t-il, après un court silence.

La veille au soir, pendant notre longue conversation via messages téléphoniques, nous avions décidé, d'abord en plaisantant, de nous connaître à travers des petits jeux ou énigmes amusants. L'idée de James et elle m'avait plu. Notre rencontre ne donnait pas dans le traditionnel, la suite ne pouvait déroger à cette règle. La première énigme reposait sur l'endroit où nous adorions aller lorsque nous étions enfant. Formuler l'indice m'avait trituré l'esprit une bonne partie de la soirée. Ainsi je fus heureuse que James inaugure la partie. Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier coloré et brillant, plié en quatre.

\- Pendant que tu réfléchis, je vais récupérer mes affaires dans l'annexe de la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il, un petit sourire malicieux éclairant ses traits fins.

Une écriture brouillonne s'étala sous mes yeux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Plutôt bien assorti à ses cheveux en bataille et son style vestimentaire plutôt décontracté.

_**Charlie et Willy n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, leur palais pourrait en être bien jaloux ! **_

Je retournai le papier, plutôt perplexe. La couleur mordorée dominait, servant surtout de fond à un nom écrit en bleu turquoise que je ne pus déchiffrer car très abîmé. Le papier devait probablement être ancien. Cela m'était vaguement familier mais aucun tilt ne se fit dans mon esprit.

\- Alors, une petite idée ? Demanda une voix masculine quelques instants plus tard.

\- J'avoue que non, mais ce petit emballage ne m'est pas inconnu, répondis-je en désignant le support de l'indice.

\- Venant d'une gourmande comme toi, cela ne m'étonne guère ! Aller en route, tu as encore tout le trajet pour méditer dessus.

Jamais le fait de traverser la ville ne m'avait paru aussi court. James ne chercha pas à attraper ma main et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas encore prête. Pour moi, prendre la main relevait d'un geste intime, qui me demandait un peu de temps. A la place, il raconta pleins d'anecdotes sur son enfance au côté de ses amis. Je ris beaucoup. Je ressentais une légèreté qui ne m'était plus coutumière. Par conséquent, je n'eus guère le loisir de déchiffrer l'énigme. Soudainement, James s'arrêta devant une vieille boutique, fermée depuis des lustres au constat des nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui ornaient la devanture. **« Les Gourmandises de Jeanne »** était inscrit sur la vitrine en lettres dorées et surtout très écaillées.

\- Tu reconnais ? Me demanda James en souriant.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Évidemment... les papiers de chocolats colorés, les bonbons acidulés nichés dans une petite bourse en tissu... Mon père en parlait très souvent. Les Gourmandises de Jeanne était bien réputée dans toute la ville, tout le monde connaissait... Sans évoquer la fameuse Jeanne. Une petite femme aux formes généreuses, disait Charles avec malice. La boutique avait fermée lorsque j'étais enfant. Aucun commerçant ne l'avait reprise, au grand regret des habitués.

\- Mais cette confiserie a fermé il y a des années, comment tu as pu t'en souvenir ? M'exclamai-je, un brin jalouse de ne pas avoir eu le loisir de goûter à toutes ces gourmandises.

\- Parce que je connais Jeanne tout simplement, elle fait partie de ma vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant, répondit-il du tac au tac, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais des origines françaises du côté de ma mère ?

Le sujet avait déjà été abordé, effectivement. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport. Mon sentiment de perplexité dû se lire sur mon visage car James éclata de rire.

\- Jeanne est ma grand-mère, cette boutique était son petit bijou, elle y a consacré toute sa vie.

J'en restais bouche bée. Le monde était si petit finalement. Dans ma tête, j'avais l'image nette de mon père évoquant les gourmandises de Jeanne avec une certaine nostalgie. Charles avait grandi dans cette ville. Il nous racontait à chaque Noël, au grand dam de ma mère, que tous les chocolats de son enfance provenaient de cette confiserie. Maintenant, je craquais littéralement pour le petit-fils de Jeanne. La vie, une vraie boite de chocolat, comme dirait ce brave Forrest Gump.

\- Je te fais visiter ? Reprit James, en sortant une vieille clé en cuivre. Les murs appartiennent toujours à ma grand-mère, elle a toujours refusé qu'ils soient revendus à la ville pour en faire des commerces quelconques et éphémères.

\- Volontiers, je dis sincèrement, curieuse de découvrir cette antique boutique.

James ouvrit la grande porte, qui grinça sous le poids de son inactivité des dernières années. Une odeur de poussière prononcée nous prit tous les deux et j'éternuai. Mes poumons sensibles n'aimèrent pas trop la sensation. Quand l'odeur s'imprégna en nous, je pus enfin admirer le décor. Une grande pièce, très boisée, s'étalait sous mes yeux. Chaque pan de mur était occupé par plusieurs étagères en bois d'ébène, sur lesquelles reposaient encore de nombreuses bonbonnières en verre. Deux îlots, en bois également, trônaient au milieu de la confiserie. L'un deux accueillait encore une vieille caisse en fer. J'imaginais avec amusement les doigts généreux de Jeanne tapoter sur les touches avec ferveur. James sembla deviner mes pensées.

\- La caisse enregistreuse a été inaugurée avec la boutique dans les années 60. Elle a été remplacée par une machine beaucoup plus récente mais Jeanne n'a jamais pu se résoudre à s'en séparer. Mon grand-père a cédé à son caprice et la caisse est restée en décoration.

\- Je la trouve très belle, soufflai-je, en m'approchant de l'objet.

Elle était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, que je n'osai pas remuer. Je me contentai de mes yeux pour admirer la vieille machine. Un vrai collectionneur serait prêt à débourser une coquette somme pour l'acquérir.

\- Mon père lui sous-entend souvent de se débarrasser de toutes ces vieilleries, reprit James en désignant la pièce de manière générale. Mais comme toute bonne personne âgée, elle est très attachée à ses babioles.

\- Je peux la comprendre, je pense qu'il est toujours difficile de renoncer à toute une partie de sa vie comme ça. Mon père sera malheureux comme les pierres le jour où il léguera son cabinet médical même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

James émit un petit rire. Sa main attrapa la mienne, qu'il serra légèrement.

\- Tu t'entendrais à merveille avec ma grand-mère, j'en suis sûr. Mais pour mon confort et celui de mon père, je vais attendre un peu avant de te la présenter.

L'ironie se devinait aisément derrière ses paroles mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il était bien trop tôt pour que je rencontre sa famille, je n'étais pas prête. Bon en soi, il connaissait déjà ma mère.. mais ce n'était pas pareil, voilà tout ! James perçut ma gêne et il cessa de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout le temps pour cela, dit-il doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Supporter Sirius sera déjà une grande étape, chaque chose à la fois.

\- Sympa pour ton meilleur pote, marmonnai-je, en me serrant contre lui.

Je me surprenais à chaque instant à aimer le moindre contact avec lui. Je n'étais pas particulièrement tactile, supportant assez mal qu'une personne que je connaissais très peu me « touche », même de manière correcte ou amicale. Je tolérais uniquement les câlins de Katerine et Miranda. Mon père, souvent caché derrière une montagne de pudeur, m'approchait rarement. Je ne doutais absolument pas de qui j'avais hérité ce côté un peu sauvage.

\- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques soirées ! Sinon, j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi, elle fait partie des lieux.

James désigna une étagère en bois, sur le pan de mur au fond de la boutique. Me dégageant de son étreinte, je m'approchai et vis une des grandes bonbonnières remplie de friandises colorées. Je reconnus sans difficulté ce qu'elles contenaient. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. J'ouvris le bocal et attrapai un des chocolats. Comme une enfant, je déchirai l'emballage et glissai la sucrerie sur ma langue. Depuis combien de temps n'en avais-je pas mangé finalement ? Une éternité certainement. Le goût de la praline envahit ma bouche et je me sentis fondre comme elle. Je me tournai vers James, qui semblait content de son petit effet.

\- Ma grand-mère en fabrique toujours, dans un petit coin de notre cuisine. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te plaire.

En guise de réponse, je lui fis signe de s'approcher. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser chocolaté , qui semblait lui convenir tout à fait. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquai mais cela me plaisait de plus en plus.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Une boîte de chocolats _

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Encore un petit instant de vie entre Lily, Miranda et James. Rien de plus à ajouter ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 

Les jours défilèrent, maintenant partagés entre James et mes proches. J'étais souvent exténuée le soir en me couchant, mais pour rien au monde, je n'échangerais ma place. J'assistais pratiquement à toutes les réunions à la bibliothèque, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie des autres participants. Ils ignoraient toujours que je partageais mon temps libre avec James et cela me convenait parfaitement. Notre histoire balbutiait encore, même si nous la vivions pleinement. J'étais heureuse et je le cachais difficilement. Je surprenais souvent Katerine me regardant, un sourire éclairant son visage. Un sourire léger qui m'avait beaucoup manqué durant ces derniers mois. Elle s'absentait plus facilement au cabinet médical de mon père, me laissant seule à la maison mais se doutant fortement que je ne le restais pas longtemps. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment discuté ensemble, même si elle savait que je fréquentais James. Plutôt délicat de lui cacher la présence d'un garçon entre les murs de la maison l'après-midi. Elle attendait certainement que j'aborde le sujet. Elle me faisait confiance et j'appréciais cette démarche. Ma mère prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas être davantage protectrice. Je n'étais plus une petite fille même si j'aimais sentir sa présence réconfortante non loin de moi.

\- Toc toc toc, la planète Lily, ici la Terre, vous me recevez ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai. En me retournant, j'aperçus la présence de Miranda, toute aussi pimpante qu'à son habitude, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Je lui souris chaleureusement pour me faire pardonner.

\- Désolée Mimi, tu me connais, je suis souvent dans la lune, dis-je, penaude.

Ma meilleure amie balaya ma remarque d'un signe de main et s'approcha pour m'embrasser les deux joues. Elle sentait la noix de coco, très assorti à sa personnalité exotique.

\- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais comme tu ne me répondais pas, je me suis permise d'entrer.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je t'offre à boire ?

Miranda acquiesça et s'installa sur la chaise à mes côtés. Attablée derrière le bar de la cuisine, je m'étais préparée un bon thé chaud, malgré la douceur prégnante à l'extérieur. Juillet touchait à sa fin, emmenant avec lui une météo clémente, digne d'un bel été en Angleterre.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne boisson fraîche, le trajet en vélo m'a donné quelques sueurs !

\- Ton côté glamour te perdra ma chère, me moquai-je.

Je dénichai une bouteille de thé froid dans le frigo. J'ajoutai quelques glaçons et servit un grand verre à Miranda.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle après une longue gorgée.

\- Mon père travaille et Katerine l'aide au cabinet. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ne m'ait cru quand je lui ai dit que tu venais passer l'après-midi ici.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

\- Si j'avais su, je me serais coupé les cheveux et aurait déniché une paire de lunettes.

\- Et cela deviendrait complètement bizarre, rétorquai-je en grimaçant. Tes cheveux longs te vont très bien je t'assure.

\- Je lui dirais à James que tu préfères les blondes aux cheveux longs, cela lui fera très plaisir !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ses bêtises. Miranda plaisantait je le savais, et elle était heureuse pour moi. Cependant, certaines de ses paroles dissimulaient parfois une crainte. Celle que je ne lui trouve plus une petite place dans ma vie depuis que je fréquentais James. Nous en avions parlé quelques jours auparavant. Je lui avouai difficilement que je trouvais cette peur irrationnelle, mais après avoir entendu ses arguments, je la compris. Notre relation, avec Miranda, avait été très exclusive jusqu'à son départ pour l'Irlande. Nous étions toujours ensemble, à l'école et pendant les vacances. Bien qu'ayant des personnalités différentes, la complémentarité fonctionnait plutôt bien. Quand elle a pris la décision de faire ses études à l'étranger pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, je l'ai mal vécu. Je me suis sentie abandonnée par ma meilleure amie, consciente que j'étais égoïste. Miranda a alors pris le temps de me rassurer, me promettant une amitié durable. Puis la maladie est venue s'en mêler. Je ne lui en ai pas tenu rigueur d'être éloignée, ne me permettant pas de me perdre dans ce genre de considération. Je ne le regrettai pas, notre relation n'en était que plus renforcée maintenant. La présence de James dans ma vie ne changerait rien et Miranda avait ressenti le besoin de l'entendre. Nous étions présente l'une pour l'autre, quelques soient les événements extérieurs. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec James mais je n'oubliais pas le reste pour autant. Je voulais aussi profiter pleinement de la présence de ma meilleure amie avant son départ à la rentrée.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit pour ce soir ?

\- Non, je suis assez étonnée d'ailleurs... quoique leur mantra du moment, c'est le mot «confiance» et il s'applique à toutes les sauces !

Son père et sa grand-mère étant absents pour le week-end en raison d'une réunion familiale à Londres, James avait décidé de faire une soirée à la maison avec ses amis, Miranda et moi. Depuis le temps qu'il me promettait une soirée avec son meilleur pote notamment, j'étais plus que ravie de la perspective. Restait plus qu'à convaincre mes parents de me laisser dormir chez James le soir-même. Depuis quelques semaines que nous sortions ensemble, nous n'avions jamais passé la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre. Surtout beaucoup d'après-midi ensemble, les murs de nos chambres respectives renfermant des moments volés plus qu'agréables. Je n'étais pas encore prête à franchir complètement le pas avec James, qui semblait le comprendre. Cela nous offrant de grands moments de frustration mais je l'assumais. J'adorais mon petit-ami, il était à la fois attentionné et maladroit, drôle, parfois même humour douteux mais sans jamais dépasser les bornes. Mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec mon corps, que j'acceptais difficilement. C'est plus en moi qu'en James, que je n'avais pas confiance. Bref, je m'égare.

En début de semaine, au cours d'un dîner, j'ai abordé le sujet de la soirée, la tête pleins d'arguments pour les convaincre. J'ai opté pour la solution de ne pas les considérer comme des lapins de trois semaines, en restant honnête sur les enjeux de la soirée.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller chez James samedi soir et ne rentrer que le dimanche midi ? J'ai demandé, ma fourchette triturant nerveusement les quelques raviolis présents dans mon assiette. Il a aussi invité Miranda et quelques amis.

Charles, mon père, a froncé les sourcils, contrairement à Katerine, qui n'a pas eu de réaction particulière. Durant mes années collèges et début du lycée, je n'avais fait que des soirées chez les copines, qui ne représentaient aucun danger pour ma vertu. Et bien sur, les parents se connaissaient tous dans ce cas-là. En soi, ma mère n'avait aperçu James qu'une seule fois, alors sa famille, je ne vous en parle même pas.

\- Est-ce que ses parents seront présents ? A Demandé innocemment Katerine.

Je me suis retenu de lui rétorquer que James avait passé l'âge de faire des soirées sous le giron de son père. D'ailleurs, il sera nécessaire un jour que je lui précise que sa mère était décédée quelques années auparavant. Le temps de ravaler ma réplique, j'ai compris que ma mère me taquinait. De manière insidieuse, j'ai dû le reconnaître.

\- Non sa famille est absente, d'où la soirée entres potes. Alors oui, il y aura certainement un peu d'alcool, oui je pense que je vais en consommer mais je me connais, je ne suis pas certaine que mon corps en supporte une quantité déraisonnable.

\- Oui je racontais cela aussi à mes parents quand je faisais des soirées médecine, a dit mon père, un sourire narquois scotché à ses lèvres. Ils étaient crédules mais tout de même...

\- Papa je t'en prie...

\- Charles, a coupé Katerine, je pense que tu connais ta fille sur ce côté-là. Après faut accepter qu'elle vive hmm certaines expériences...

La suite de la conversation deviendrait gênante. Je me suis concentrée sur les raviolis, attendant avec réticence les conseils qui suivraient. Ce que je redoutais n'est finalement pas arrivé.

\- Bien Lily, ton père et moi, a-t-elle repris en insistant bien sur le mot « père », avons décidé de ne pas nous mêler de ta vie privée. Nous te faisons confiance, vraiment, donc le jour où tu auras envie de discuter de cela avec nous, n'hésite pas.

Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir des conseils sur ma vie privée, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Simplement, Katerine souhaitait ardemment que je lui parle de James et elle se retenait de me poser mille questions. Répéter sans cesse qu'ils me faisaient confiance l'aidait certainement dans cette démarche. Même si entendre cette expression à la moindre opportunité durant tout le reste de la semaine avait été assez lourd à supporter. Plus tard, j'apprendrais à sourire de la maladresse de mes parents. A l'heure actuelle, je me contentais d'adopter la bonne attitude de la vraie adolescente. Finalement, j'eus l'autorisation de dormir chez James, après recueil de toutes les informations concernant son état civil et la localisation de la maison. Première épreuve réussie.

\- Bah ils savent que tu sors rarement des sentiers battus, déclara Miranda après lui avoir rapporté la conversation avec mes parents.

\- Contrairement à toi je suppose... Grimace pas, la perche était tendue ! En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de faire des folies. Et pour l'instant, je n'en ressens pas trop le besoin. Et toi tes parents ?

Ma meilleure amie haussa les épaules, tout en sirotant la fin de son thé glacé.

\- Ils se sont faits une raison depuis que je suis partie en Irlande. Ils ne contrôlaient pas grand chose à distance, faisant entièrement confiance à l'internat. Je demande à sortir, ils me disent oui mais le jour où je dépasserais vraiment les limites, ils me le feront comprendre. J'aime bien m'amuser mais cela reste tout à fait raisonnable, contrairement à ce que tu sous-entends !

J'éclatais de rire. Je me moquais souvent de Miranda et de ses folies, même si je savais qu'elle n'en faisait pas tant que cela. Elle aimait faire de nouvelles expériences, frôlant les limites, sans jamais les franchir. Nous étions jeunes et bien des années encore pour faire toute sorte de tests.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne suis sure que tu sois complètement innocente avec ton beau brun, rétorqua-t-elle, un doigt faussement accusateur pointé sur moi.

Je rougis bêtement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu ne me racontes rien. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce sont ceux qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins. Comme toi, tu ne dis rien, vous devez vraiment vous éclater !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire là-dessus, marmonnai-je.

Je n'étais pas du genre à raconter ces détails-là, même à Miranda, nous qui étions si proche. Par pudeur sans doute. J'espérais que James faisait la même chose de son côté, car jamais je ne pourrais regarder Sirius dans le yeux ce soir-là. Au pire, je supposais que nos histoires n'intéresseraient personne.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu te raconter pleins de choses de mon côté...

\- Eh ben fais-toi plaisir, je n'aime pas raconter mais je serais très curieuse de les entendre de ta bouche !

Miranda fit mine de réfléchir mais je la connaissais par cœur. Elle mourrait d'envie de me relater certains détails croustillants de sa vie. Je rigolais beaucoup, je la soupçonnais d'exagérer certaines situations pour que je puisse prendre confiance en moi. Ça c'était une véritable amie.

* * *

Mes parents rentrèrent du travail pendant que nous nous préparions pour la soirée avec Miranda. Nous avions mis la musique plutôt forte, la voix de Brian Molko emplissant pleinement la chambre. Katerine vint se manifester alors que je nouai les cheveux dorés de ma meilleure amie en une longue tresse épi sur le côté. Je m'en faisais souvent lorsque mes cheveux me le permettaient encore. Je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie vis à vis de Miranda. Ces dernières semaines, j'avais appris à aimer ma courte chevelure car James me trouvait belle ainsi. Plutôt futile comme comportement mais je l'assumais.

\- Bonsoir les filles, je vois que vous êtes en plein travail, nous taquina ma mère, après avoir baissé un peu le son de la musique. Comment vas-tu Miranda ?

Elle s'approcha de nous et nous embrassa chaleureusement. Elle tenait entre ses doigts un sac en plastique.

\- Toujours bien lorsque l'on s'apprête à sortir, répondit-elle, en souriant.

\- En parlant de sortie, je me suis permise de vous prendre quelques petits trucs pour ce soir.

J'achevai la tresse de Miranda, plutôt satisfaite de mon travail, et jetai un regard étonné à Katerine. Elle s'installa sur mon lit et nous pûmes découvrir ce que contenait le sac en plastique. Elle nous avait acheté une bouteille d'alcool modérément fort, quelques boissons sucrées et un peu de nourriture. Je la remerciais, elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Avec James, nous avions convenu qu'il avançait les frais pour la soirée, que nous lui rembourserions plus tard.

\- Attention les filles, enfin surtout toi Lily, je ne cautionne pas spécialement que tu te prennes de cuites mais bon je sais que ça arrivera un jour, j'ai été jeune avant toi, je serais mal placée pour te faire des leçons de moral. Bref, c'est un juste un petit message pour que vous profitiez à fond ce soir.

\- C'est très cool Maman, je te jure de ne pas faire de bêtises...

\- Et elle me croit naïve en plus, répliqua Katerine en éclatant de rire. Et tiens, ça c'est pour toi. Quelques petits accessoires qui m'ont fait de l'œil dans le magasin.

\- Mais tu as été faire les courses quand finalement ? Je demandai, en attrapant le petit sac qu'elle me tendait.

\- Cet après-midi, entre deux patients. Ton père se passe aisément de moi maintenant, je vais peut-être commencer à m'inquiéter.

Elle blaguait à moitié. Mon père avait dû se débrouiller sans elle durant ces dernières mois du fait de ma maladie et visiblement, il ne s'en était pas trop mal accommodé.

Katerine m'avait déniché un bijou de tête fantaisie que j'aimais beaucoup et des bracelets dans le même ton.

\- Je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec la petite robe que nous avions acheté le mois dernier...

\- Tu as raison, c'est très joli, j'adore...

J'étais encore indécise sur la tenue à porter mais ma mère venait de faire le choix pour moi. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, elle sortit de la chambre, nous laissant seules. Miranda augmenta de nouveau le son de la musique et se jeta sur mon armoire. Elle dénicha sans difficulté la fameuse robe. Elle était de couleur bleu roi, courte et échancrée dans le dos. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de la porter. La douce chaleur de cette soirée me le permettait aisément.

\- Tiens change-toi, après je m'occupe de ta coiffure et du maquillage.

Pendant que j'enfilai la robe, Miranda s'installa devant le miroir et acheva de se préparer. Je lui avais demandé d'emmener du maquillage, étant faiblement équipée dans ce domaine. Ma meilleure amie était magnifique comme à l'accoutumée. Elle avait revêtu une combi short qui la mettait en valeur, sans trop en faire. Elle était bien plus douée que moi pour l'équilibre des choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin prêtes. Les bijoux trouvés par Katerine m'allaient plutôt bien, j'étais contente du résultat. Je me trouvais jolie, c'était le principal. J'espérais que James apprécie aussi. Après tout, je ne faisais pas cela que pour moi.

Mon père nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison de James. Il était convenu que celui-ci nous ramènent le lendemain midi. Charles nous rappela qu'il était aussi disponible le dimanche et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à l'appeler si James ne se trouvait pas dans la capacité de faire le trajet. Je l'embrassai sur la joue tout en le rassurant.

\- Ne vous faites aucun soucis pour nous et profitez aussi de la soirée ! A demain !

Quand je vis qu'il n'était pas décidé à partir tant que nous étions pas rentré dans la maison, je décidai de jouer le jeu. Miranda sonna à plusieurs reprises pour être sure d'être entendu. La musique retentissait déjà fortement dans la maison. Ce fut un des amis de James, que je ne connaissais pas, qui vint nous ouvrir. Des cheveux châtains clairs savamment coiffés en bataille encadrait un visage aux traits doux et fins. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile couleur lin et d'un polo bleu, il paraissait plutôt avenant.

\- Bonsoir les filles, dit-il chaleureusement. James ne pouvant momentanément pas assurer son rôle d'hôte, il m'a envoyé le faire.

\- Bonsoir cher inconnu, répondit ma meilleure amie sur le même ton. Faut-il fournir l'invitation pour entrer ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de sortir un carnet imaginaire de sa poche et prit un faux air de garde du corps.

\- Fille rousse aux yeux verts, accompagné d'une fille blonde... Hmm, c'est ok pour moi. Bienvenue chez les VIP, dit-il en se décalant pour nous laisser entrer.

Je me retournai et salua une dernière fois mon père, qui put partir tranquillement. Ou pas.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Remus, ravi de te rencontrer enfin Lily, et toi aussi Miranda. Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Sirius est déjà en train de faire son show.

Je regardai furtivement ma meilleure amie à l'évocation du jeune homme. Elle eut la décence de ne pas rougir. Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente lors de notre sortie au cinéma à quatre même si nous en avions pas reparlé depuis. Elle simulait très bien le détachement total.

Après avoir déposé nos affaires dans le hall, Remus nous conduisit dans le salon, où effectivement le meilleur pote de James se donnait déjà en spectacle. Un verre de bière à la main, il fanfaronnait devant un autre de leurs amis, qui rigolait à la moindre pitrerie. Miranda secoua la tête, faussement exaspérée. La soirée promettait d'être amusante.

Soudain deux bras encerclèrent ma taille me faisant sursauter. Je reconnus sans difficulté l'odeur familière du parfum de James. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête. Une de ces petites manies que j'appréciais grandement.

\- Bonsoir, tu sais que tu es très jolie ce soir, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant agréablement frissonner.

Je me retournai dans ses bras, profitant pleinement de son étreinte. Dans ces moments-là, je crois que le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de moi sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Ma foi, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je maladroitement.

Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec les compliments. James commençait à me connaître là-dessus et en jouait beaucoup.

\- Juste pas mal, tu me fends le cœur..., dit-il, une expression faussement blessée déformant son visage.

\- Bon je vais tâcher de me faire pardonner alors...

Je compensais mon avarie en compliments à travers mes baisers. J'étais parfois tellement à la recherche de ce contact que je me faisais peur moi-même. Je manquais cruellement de décence de ce point de vue là lorsque nous étions que tous les deux. James ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Je me découvrais un aspect tactile que je ne soupçonnais pas. Malheureusement ce soir-là, nous n'étions pas seuls et je me contentai que d'un sage bisou. Je lui promis, en rougissant furieusement, que je me rattraperais un peu plus tard dans le soirée, ou un peu plus tôt dans le matin, au choix.

\- Ne vas pas te mettre mal à l'aise juste avant que je te présente mes amis, se moqua-t-il, alors que je me détachai de son étreinte.

\- Pour ta gouverne, j'en connais déjà deux, vu que Mossieur n'a pas dédaigné à venir nous accueillir...

\- Je le reconnais... Mais si je n'étais pas intervenu à ce moment-là, nous aurions mangé des petits fours africains ce soir. Je ne pouvais que sauver un honneur sur les deux !

\- Trêve de blabla, tu as cuisiné des petits fours ?

J'ironisai qu'à moitié. J'avais pu apprécier à plusieurs reprises les talents culinaires de James, aussi étonnant soit-il pour un garçon de son âge. Nous avions déjeuner quelques fois chez lui pendant l'absence de sa famille, où il m'avait cuisiné quelques bons petits plats, très orientés français. Il connaissait mon appétit de moineau et m'avait avoué faire très attention à ce je mangeais. Sa sollicitude me touchait beaucoup même si je n'avais pas encore osé lui dire.

\- Non c'est ma grand-mère qui les a préparé avant de partir ce matin, mais chut faut pas le dire aux autres.

\- Promis je garderais le secret... D'ailleurs en parlant de nourriture, nous avons emmené quelques petits trucs.

Je déposai les affaires dans la cuisine et en compagnie de James, je rejoignis Miranda qui discutait avec Remus. James n'avait invité que trois de ses amis, ce qui en soi, était bien suffisant. Sirius, à lui-seul, occupait une bonne partie de la maison. La dernière personne présente répondait au nom de Peter. Plus en retrait que les trois autres, cela ne l'empêchait pas de cautionner leurs âneries. Remus était sans doute le plus discret, peut-être même le plus raisonnable. Il dégageait une certaine aura, exprimant une force tranquille. Il devait être apprécié pour sa sérénité et je l'admirais de rester ainsi en présence des deux autres zigotos. Je découvris James sous un autre jour, en présence de son meilleur ami. Moins trublion que Sirius, il n'en laissait pas sa part au loup pour autant. Je connaissais son humour mordant mais j'eus un aperçu aussi de son âme d'enfant encore bien présente. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup avec Miranda, et je me laissais entraîner dans des jeux dont j'ignorais l'existence. L'alcool rendant les choses encore plus amusante.

\- Mais Lily on s'en moque que tu ne saches pas dessiner, répéta Sirius gaiement. Au contraire, on risque de bien rire.

Les explications du jeu furent laborieuses mais au bout de quelques minutes et un verre de vodka bu par Sirius, je finis par comprendre le principe, qui en soi, n'était pas compliqué Nous devions dessiner un mot défini sur une carte, passer à son voisin qui devait deviner et ainsi de suite, le tout sur un petit calepin. J'étais affreusement nulle en esquisse mais je le vivais plutôt bien. Peut-être que les deux verres de punch ingurgités m'aideraient à exprimer mes talents artistiques.

\- Ceci dit, si tu arrives à tenir ton stylo droit, ça sera déjà un exploit, rétorqua Miranda, un brin moqueuse.

\- Ne me sous-estime, surtout quand j'ai bu !

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu et nous pûmes enfin démarrer le jeu. Cela nous prit une éternité pour faire une partie car très animée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée lors d'une soirée, la sympathie des amis de James aidant beaucoup. Miranda et moi fûmes accueillies comme des reines et pour ma part, je me sentis rapidement très à l'aise. Sans surprise, ma meilleure amie chercha souvent l'attention de Sirius, qui maîtrisait un certain savoir-faire en matière de filles. Il s'intéressait aussi à elle, l'air de rien et tout en finesse. Je supposais que plusieurs de ces conquêtes étaient tombées dans son filet ainsi. J'espérais que Miranda y mettrait un peu plus de conviction. Je verrais avec elle le lendemain, un peu plus à froid. James, quant à lui, était juste adorable. Pleins de petites attentions sans pour autant que nous soyons trop l'un sur l'autre. Les démonstrations publiques me gênaient beaucoup.

Au bout de plusieurs parties, je finis par abandonner le jeu. Les garçons devenaient un peu incontrôlables et ils souhaitaient mettre de la musique pour danser un peu. Je commençais à fatiguer mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller.

\- Cela te dit qu'on s'isole un peu dans ma chambre ? Me demanda James alors que de la musique disco emplissait la pièce.

\- En tant qu'hôte, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit très poli, raillai-je, pourtant désireuse de profiter un peu de lui, en tête à tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils se rendent compte de quoique ce soit à ce stade de la soirée...

D'un geste de la main, il désigna notamment Remus et Sirius, qui faisaient les pitres au milieu du salon, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Miranda tentait tant bien que mal de les suivre en rigolant. Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, profitons de l'instant pour s'éclipser. Je ne crois pas avoir tester le lit encore, et en plus, j'ai promis de me faire pardonner, ajoutai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas là...

En guise de réponse, je lui attrapai la main et l'entraînai dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'unique étage de la maison. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon. Ma meilleure amie et Sirius commençaient à danser ensemble. Ils pourraient se passer de notre présence pour l'instant. Toutes scrupules furent envolées quand James attrapa avidement mes lèvres une fois en haut des escaliers. L'esprit en ébullition, je fus incapable de dire où se trouvait exactement sa chambre au cœur de l'étage.


End file.
